


The Dance On Water

by avgust



Series: Through the Ages [4]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, But not everyone is happy, Dreams, Incest, Injury, M/M, Masochism, Meddling, Multi, One-Sided Attraction, Self-Harm, Slow Build, Threesome - M/M/M, Twincest, Unrequited Love, desires, happy endings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 08:10:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 19
Words: 62,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9170137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avgust/pseuds/avgust
Summary: This story is set before the events in the Hobbit and the Lord of the Rings, during the third age.Glorfindel and Erestor both try to work through their differences and reluctances to form a relationship, while Legolas learns of the secrets that the twins have harbored, as well as working through his own deep and dark secret that threatens to tear him and Thranduil asunder forever.Part 4 of the series Through the Ages:This story is part of a series and takes place after the stories, A Promise of Forever, Liquid Diamonds, and Shelter From the Storm. Although reading Liquid Diamonds and Shelter from the Storm is not required before reading this story, reading them first would help with understanding some details in this story.





	1. The Night It Was All Thrown Away

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: This story has explicit incest, slight BDSM, and self-harm. Please do not read this story of any of these themes disturb you. You have been warned!
> 
> *Reposting my stories. Not beta read, my apologies for the mistakes.

'Would it not be best for you to just simply ignore this? He is not someone to hope for, nor could this ever turn out for the best. There is still time for you to walk away from this, from him. Fight this, ignore this, and then never look back.'

The pale light from the moon finally broke through the dark clouds that had obscured the stars in this late night sky. The candles that had kept the room lit had all by now burned down to nothing; leaving the room in complete darkness save for the slight moonbeams that flowed in from the open window. The solitary figure that paced the length of the room didn't mind the darkness though. To him the greys and darks of the room complemented and paralleled the greys and darks that had formed within his mind over the past few weeks. Untold pain and trials would only come of this, if he continued musing over Him.

He stopped pacing a moment while he continued to reflect on the object of his attraction. Why was this so difficult? His expertise was in finding solutions to difficult and seemingly unanswerable questions, and he had rarely ever faltered in the past to such trials. Why was this now so difficult for him to understand, or even find a solution to at all?

His pace continued, while he repeatedly went over in his mind the same desperate and fragmented thoughts that had consumed his entire being for weeks. He paused a moment to listen to the howl of the wind that blew outside his bedroom window. A late spring storm seemed to be approaching the valley where his home lay. The wind that preceded the storm growled in its warning of the coming storm and all of its physical potential.

Perceiving that this may be the only moment of solace he would find this night, he gathered his grey robes around him and stepped out onto his private balcony that overlooked the central gardens in Imladris. The winds were strong and stung at his face, and the stars and moon struggled to shine for they were enveloped once again under the dark night's mantle.

He often would find himself standing at this spot, looking out beyond the gardens, out beyond the city, far into the mountains and pine trees that surrounded his home. Here he would recall the bittersweet memories of times past. At any other time he would stand here on his balcony, recalling and smelling his memories of the salt water and the sea breezes from his native home of Lindon. But now with the weight and burden of his current feelings, those thoughts were erased from his mind. Only now, the present and seemingly callous future played themselves continually through every fibre of his being, even as he gazed out beyond his immediate surroundings in an effort to forget or escape the present world he knew.

The wind was picking up in intensity, blowing his robes around his slim lithe body, but he didn't mind. He sincerely welcomed the sensation of the rather chilly wind, and he stretched out his hand to catch the first drops of the rain that would soon fall from the black heavens, veiled with the oppressive storm clouds. The moon remained hidden, completely obscured by the clouds that blew and swirled above him.

He could hear the rain falling before it began to fall around and on him. His eyes were closed as the cold raindrops fell with ever more intensity, dampening the earth and his soft robes as they dropped from the heavens. He would let this storm ease his mind, as if it were a gift to him from the Valar. It was a greatly needed distraction that he had so desired this last week. He let his mind drift away from the thoughts of Him and away from his propositions on the course of action that he would soon have to make. His uncertain emotions mocked him, since he was one who was known for his control and his effortless ability to remain confident in any trying situation. As the rain intensified and fell with ever more force and intensity, his indecisiveness deepened, causing him to understand that he was now a mere shadow of his usual calm and certain self.

The torrential rain soaked the solitary figure. His bare feet splashed through the small puddles that were forming as he walked closer to the edge of his balcony railing. Violent flashes of lightning lit the sky briefly, and through the flashes; he could make out the window that belonged to the one whom held his thoughts in captivity. Defeated, he turned back to his own rooms and entered, stripping himself of his soaked and heavy clothing. Not even the storm was strong enough to distract him of the futile feelings that he felt towards that other.

He made his way through his rooms to his private bath where he relit an unscented beeswax candle and drew himself a warm bath from the water that he had been heating. It was true that the rain of the storm already had soaked him physically, though barely touching him internally. But the bath that he sought now was meant as a means of escape, and not so much as in cleansing. In all of his long years of his life he had never ceased to cherish the soothing qualities that a warm bath produced, and as he stepped into the warm water he once again felt his haven work its wonders on his troubled body and mind.

He knew he needed to find some sort of rest this night, but first he needed to relax and leave behind his thoughts. Only if his thoughts could be lost within the water that would be drained away, or lost within the sounds of the storm that would mask his inner voices, would he then find sleep for his weary body.

\- - - 

That next morning, he was a little late to rise, for when his sleep had finally found him, it had come to him late within the night. And although he had tried to control his dreams by means of lucid dreaming, a process he had meticulously perfected since he had always craved control within his life, his dreams had proved to escape his control as they had taken on a will of their own.

His sleep had come to him that late night in the form of the relentless sleep that taunts in its inability to solve. That other was in his dreams, causing his heart to settle into bliss and peace as the other had held him, reassuring him that no longer need he long nor ache for his love. His beloved had held him close, and had made the sweetest of love to him. That name, that face, that speech, everything He had infiltrated his dreams, leaving him weary and disheartened when he had woken in the morning.

The sunrise that greeted him was spectacular that morning, but he all but didn't notice the pinks, oranges and yellows that the Valar had painted into the morning sky. The strong comforting aroma of the wet earth filled his room, as did the singing of the birds, but they were ignored just as the sunrise was. He was glad that morning had come at last for he could escape his dreams and thoughts. This new day, as did most of his days, would give him countless tasks to perform, and he could busy himself and forget his troubles until nightfall reached the valley of Imladris again.

He dressed himself in his usual stately grey robes, and he fixed his hair in the same fashion that he had done, year after year. There was no variance to his routine, despite the utter chaos that he now found himself lost within. After he had made himself up to the standards that he held himself to, the chief of Elrond's counselors left his rooms to meet the day.

\- - -

The silent figure of the chief-advisor passed Glorfindel in the corridor that housed the suites of the counselors. Glorfindel politely, although not overly friendly, had acknowledged the other as he had passed him by. The same impersonal greeting had been returned quickly, and then Erestor was gone. Both their faces had never broken from the formal expressions they always wore when they crossed each other's path.

Glorfindel could only shake his head. The mystery that surrounded Erestor was strangely intriguing to him, although he could not yet admit to himself that in all actuality he did find Erestor to be fascinating and alluring even. But his extroverted personality made it difficult for him to understand the reluctances and withdrawn tendencies that Erestor continued to display year after year.

Glorfindel had long ago given up on trying to know him, since Erestor had never tried to befriend him either. Their opposite demeanors suggested to him that their incompatibility would never allow anything but distance between them. It was with that reasoning that Glorfindel had found it rather easy to comply with Erestor's wishes of being left alone.

But as he continued on his way however, Glorfindel still found himself thinking about Erestor. It certainly was strange for him to be so focused on one whom held no interest in him or for anyone at all.

 - - -

Evening had already arrived to the valley of Imladris. The day had progressed quickly in its uneventful passing. Glorfindel had been on his way to Elrond's office, since he needed to speak with the Lord of Imladris before he would retire for the night. But as he passed by Erestor's office, he heard the soft hum of a haunting melody that eerily called out to his soul. He was forced to stop; the door was open so he glanced inside. In a rare moment, Glorfindel was able to witness Erestor's formality removed.

Besides humming that haunting melody, Erestor was sorting through a rather large pile of scrolls. Some scrolls remained on his desk, while others were being placed in two large boxes that were kept on the top shelf of his large wooden bookshelf.

It appeared that he had been doing this task for a while, Glorfindel deduced. Erestor's usually perfect raven hair was in complete disarray, and his braids had begun to come undone. In addition, he had taken off his formal grey robes, which added to the more casual appearance of the counselor. In all the long years that the two had dwelled together, Glorfindel had never seen Erestor in nothing other then those grey robes. But now Erestor was clad in black leggings that were hidden below the knees under soft grey boots, and a light blue shirt that accentuated his body well.

The light from the candles that lit the office with their golden hues accented Erestor's magnificent features. It amazed Glorfindel as he witnessed Erestor in a different light then he had known before. Erestor was stunning to him as he was bathed in the golden glow of the candles, humming that haunting melody that stirred his soul. The dark shadows of Erestor's movements seemed to beckon to Glorfindel, as if they were a mirrored reflection of Erestor's hidden soul, midnight black in the middle reducing to soft grey on the edges.

Glorfindel had never been blind to the beauty of Erestor before, but the other had always had that look of aloofness written on his face that had always caused Glorfindel to keep his distance. But that expression was now void on the handsome face, and Glorfindel now began to rethink his thoughts of Erestor all over again.

"Well, are you just going to stand there and stare all night, or would you mind giving me a hand Counsellor Glorfindel?"

The melody had ended, the dark shadows stood still. Glorfindel was forced to come out of his reverie when he heard those biting words, and he stared into those captivating deep grey eyes. Erestor was frowning, although not in an unfriendly manner at him while he held one of those heavy boxes that was filled with the scrolls that he had sorted into them.

"I really could use your assistance with placing the boxes back on that top shelf." Erestor spoke without waiting for Glorfindel to reply. He hated asking for help, but the boxes were simply too heavy for him alone to lift to that shelf where they were kept. He was going to call for some assistance from the guards that were stationed near his office when he had noticed Glorfindel standing at his door, staring in his direction with a pensive look on his ageless and handsome face.

Erestor walked over to Glorfindel, who took the opposite corner of the box, and together they completed the task of placing the box on the shelf.

Erestor was puzzled as to why Glorfindel had just been staring at him. Possibilities had begun to creep into his mind, as he had seen the other stand in reverie before him. Could it be that Glorfindel was also interested, and if so, could they find a way to forget the years filled of unfriendliness, avoidances, badgering and slights that was their past?

'Oh, but you must not allow yourself to believe that this could ever happen! Just because you found Glorfindel standing at your door, does not give you a sufficient reason to believe that he harbors any interest for you.' Erestor thought as he tried to force his mind to form a different line of thought.

But instead all he could do was wonder about just how long Glorfindel had been there watching him. Oh how he wanted the other to simply leave! Now new elements and dimensions would be added to his torments tonight, as he would once again find himself unable to keep his thoughts from focusing on Glorfindel. Perhaps if he were to just lash out at the other, then Glorfindel would retaliate, an argument would ensue, that look would disappear, and those possibilities would forever be erased.

"Thank you for your assistance." Those words left his lips, which had curved into a gracious smile before his internal censuring thoughts could control his actions. Dear Valar, had he actually just smiled to Glorfindel? The hiss within his mind burned throughout his entire being.

"There is no need to thank me, but you are welcome all the same, Counselor Erestor." Glorfindel kept with the formality that they had never moved beyond when they addressed one another. He was a little surprised that Erestor had smiled to him after he had expressed his gratitude. It had been some time since he had last seen Erestor smile to him, but he still fondly remembered that smile within his memories.

Without asking or waiting for Erestor's assistance, he lifted the other box that was sitting on the desk and placed it next to the first box he and Erestor had set on the shelf. The inclination of his head in departure was made seconds before he quickly left Erestor alone in his office, face flushed in his confusion and wonderment under the dimming candlelight.

\- - -

Glorfindel made a swift retreat to his chambers where he closed the heavy door behind him forcefully, as if he were attempting to keep the thoughts of Erestor on the other side of the door and out of his chambers. He crossed the length of his room and lit the candles and lamps that he kept around his sitting room.

The night sky was superb this night; the stars sparkled and brightly shone as if they were they eyes of the Valar themselves looking beyond the distant sea to the wounded lands of Arda. Glorfindel paused awhile to take in the beauty of the stars as he looked out his balcony window. Glorfindel loved the stars like all elves did. Their alluring beauty reminded Glorfindel of the way in which the candlelight had reflected within Erestor's eyes when he had seen him in his office, just moments ago. He could still see within his mind those grey eyes that had held such warmth, since Erestor had been alone and unreserved, instead of the normally enigmatic expression that he held in them at all other times.  


Troubled and needing to unwind, Glorfindel walked over to his dark mahogany cabinet that he used to house his assorted wine goblets and varies bottles of wines, humming that haunting melody that Erestor had been humming just moments before. He poured himself a glass of the rich red liquid, watching amusedly as it swirled around the clear glass. He then causally reclined on his divan, sipping constantly the wine while he reflected over what had just happened.

It was pointless for him to allow an attraction to develop for Erestor. Erestor was almost unreachable to him, the last millennia in which they had lived and worked together had testified to that. Erestor had allowed only a few people to befriend him. All others he had refused to develop friendships and connections with. His daunting glares clearly conveyed to anyone to keep their distance from him when they tried to reach out to him. Though it wasn't in Glorfindel's nature to ever back down to a challenge, he really didn't see a way of breaking through to Erestor.

Glorfindel let his memories return to the various challenges that he had been confronted with throughout his long life as he tried to strengthen his sometimes-wavering confidence. There had been a challenge not so long ago in which he had pursued and confronted the Amgnor, the Witch King of the Nazgul, when he had led the Imladris forces in the Battle of Fornost. Then there was his most famous challenge against the Balrog that he had slain in the First Age during the Battle of Gondolin. That battle had cost him his life and he had traveled to the Halls of Mandos where he dwelled until after the middle of the Second Age. He had joined Elrond's Household where he worked as a counselor for the defense and security of Imladris, and as the captain of Imladris forces once he returned to Middle-Earth.

It was here in Imladris where he had first met Erestor. Erestor was already employed as the chief-advisor to Elrond. He had welcomed Glorfindel into the household, but he had not extended his welcome by offering him his friendship. He had kept their relationship on the level of colleagues, and it was only at meals or during council that Glorfindel ever had contact with Erestor. Over the years the two had disputed over many a topic, and had learned the pleasures of unrelenting teasing to one another. The teasing seemed to steam from something unknown to both of them. Neither would nor could comprehend it, nor were they willing to bring it to light from the deep caverns of their hearts and souls.

Erestor would be just as formidable as any Balrog or Nazgul if Glorfindel tried to reach out to him and act on his feelings. But the difficulties and challenges that came with reaching out to Erestor greatly enticed Glorfindel, and his heart beat with excitement at the thought of this challenge.

No. He sighed as he concluded; he was not one to back down from any challenge.

His wine goblet was now empty, and even though he still thirsted for wine, he was too comfortable to rise and refill his glass. Instead he sat the goblet on the stone floor of his sitting room. The only sound to pierce the silence that filled his room was that of the faint clink of the goblet as it came to rest on the stone ground.

Glorfindel glanced around his room, in an effort to forget and distract himself from the mounting attraction he felt towards Erestor. Glorfindel was beginning to feel one of his moods coming on. He hated the feelings his moods left him in. Always an empty ache would settle deep within him, and he would be reduced to an uncertain and doubting figure for the entire day.

He knew not what his heart desired though. Glorfindel wasn't one that needed a strong connection with anyone. In all of his long life, he had never allowed himself to fully bind his heart or fully love another, although he had once came close to that. It was true that at one point in his life, he had fell under the seduction of another, and he would have gladly gave his love away. But it had not worked out due to the cruel circumstances of both of their lives. He sighed as he pushed those memories from his mind, not wanting to relive all of those memories that had been so hard for him to forget.

Now, he was perfectly happy enough with the satisfaction that his casual relationships brought to him. But whenever one of his moods affected him, the feelings of not needing to bind his heart would change, deepening to dissatisfaction and the sight tinge of woefulness. He couldn't explain why during some times he felt one way, and at other times he could feel the exact opposite. But for as far back as his memories allowed, Glorfindel could remember having the dueling philosophies.

He finally let himself rise from the comfortable divan, and he picked up his wine goblet and poured himself another glass of wine. But it seemed that not even the potent red wine could lessen the effects of his mood. How he hated these moods of his!

Glorfindel walked out onto his balcony and glanced at the beauty of the starlight sky again. The stars, as well as the scent of the late spring flowers and dewy earth softened the effects of his mood, and stilled his mind. As he glanced across the night sky, his eyes unexpectedly made out the form of Erestor who was also stargazing that night.

Glorfindel watched as the grey-clad advisor leaned across the balcony railing and looked up into the heavens. His face, which was lit by a garden lantern below, clearly conveyed that the Erestor was deep in thought. His thoughts seemed to be intense and troubling, as far as Glorfindel could tell. A sense of unmistakable melancholy was etched across the fair face of the one he observed, and Glorfindel suddenly found himself wanting to reach out to the distant Erestor. Perhaps he could try to work through his opinions towards Erestor, and try to see him anew through different eyes.

He knew this would be a daunting task indeed, for once his mind was set on others, seldom did his views change. But, try he would and he decided to wait until after his mood had cleared before he approached the difficult counselor. Glorfindel turned from the night sky as he entered back into his bedchamber. After kicking off his green leather boots he stretched across his bed, where sleep eluded him for most of the night.

\- - - -

Erestor was perplexed as he once again caught Glorfindel watching him for the second time that day. He watched as Glorfindel disappeared from his view when he had entered into his rooms. His heart had felt a void when Glorfindel had left his view, and his arms ached to reach out for him and touch him.

Erestor continued staring at the now empty balcony that had just seconds earlier held Glorfindel. He glanced back up into the star filled night. Glorfindel had looked glorious underneath the light of the stars and moon. Their combined light had highlighted his golden hair, and Erestor had been in short awestruck by the beauty that was before him. His deep blue eyes had held a note of deliberation, confusion, and of dissatisfaction, which caused Erestor to momentarily forget his own anguish.

He wondered what had held Glorfindel's thoughts, and what could have caused all of those emotions to reflect so transparent upon his face. Perhaps Glorfindel battled something deep within, just like he did. Erestor simply didn't know.

Erestor had only been able to watch Glorfindel for a just short duration of time, because Glorfindel had spotted him on his balcony. He had pretended that he hadn't noticed Glorfindel's gaze in the slightest, and had turned his eyes to the night sky instead. But even as his gaze was no longer on the one whom he secretly loved, he could feel those deep blue eyes on him. How he wanted to turn his eyes from the stars and look into those eyes!

Tears of frustration and of weariness had begun to form within his eyes, but he stubbornly fought them back, knowing that Glorfindel could see his every facial emotion. Now he stared at the empty balcony across the courtyard. The stars no longer appealed to him this night. Their beauty was lost to him.

He left his balcony feeling drained and tormented. He didn't want Glorfindel to have the same feelings that he had, for if Glorfindel returned the same interest then he would surely act on those feelings.

Erestor knew that he wouldn't be able to deny his feelings any longer towards Glorfindel. He would completely lose his heart, and he couldn't afford to do that again. He had suffered enough with love and loss, and he just wouldn't allow himself to experience any of that. He had made his decision. He would fight those feelings and not give in.


	2. Masquerades and Reservations Part 1

A long week had passed and life had been carried out as it had been for centuries; the polite, but impersonal acknowledgements to each other, the small talk and teasing that was made before meetings and during meals, the subtle admiration and respect for the other as they both demonstrated their wisdom in council. Those charades were all but maddening to the both of them. Erestor stubbornly refused to accept his feelings, as he determinedly believed that slowly those feelings would fade with time, thus allowing him to continue his life as normal. Feelings were a weakness in his mind; a weakness that he believed would discontinue if he acknowledged not what his heart truly felt.

Glorfindel, on the other hand, was resolute in confronting Erestor. His mind would not let him rest until he could find a way to extinguish or strengthen the embers in his heart that Erestor had kindled. He could be just as stubborn as Erestor was, and even more so, he believed. 

Even though his mood had left him drained and rather irritable, he couldn't help but reform those images of Erestor within his mind that he had seen just a week ago. Those stolen images of Erestor, uninhibited beneath the soft glow of the candles, and face uplifted to the heavens, played themselves continuously through Glorfindel's dreams and reveries. He knew all too well though that he would never hear from Erestor's lips the acknowledgement that his friendship was something that he wanted.

That morning after his mood had lifted, he had decided to confront Erestor. He had begun by paying particular attention to his clothing and hair. Glorfindel knew he presented a desirable image to others, as he wasn't unmindful to his fair beauty and strong sexual appeal. He looked in his mirror where he studied his image. Frowning, he felt somewhat foolish as he looked back at himself. He had dressed and made himself up as if he were some young love-struck maiden trying to attract a prince. It mystified Glorfindel why his feelings swayed in the direction that they did now, towards one whom was so seemingly so distant and resistant to any sort of relationship. 

Who was he trying to fool, he thought. Erestor would simply mock him when he discovered his motives. Those cold grey eyes would see right through him and would tear him apart all with one glance. He should just back away from this while he still had the chance. Erestor would never be interested, and he could easily find another who could catch his fancy.

Shaking his head with soft laughter, Glorfindel went back to his wardrobe and selected less extravagant clothing. He changed into his familiar grey-green leggings, and dark green tunic that were customary for the Imladris guards to wear. He undid the elaborate braids, letting his long hair fall freely down his back to his waist in ripples of golden silk.

Glorfindel subsequently had missed the morning meal, but he really didn't mind. Though his mood had lifted, he still didn't feel much like eating this morning. The burdens of his thoughts and the uncertainty of how he would act were far too heavy on his mind than was the emptiness of his stomach on his body. Something had to be done, for he knew he couldn't continue to allow the distraction of his thoughts and feelings onto his life.

He paused a moment in his steps as a solution suddenly presented itself to him. He would just let his subconscious feelings decide his actions. There was no need for him to follow any plans or formulas as it would be best for him if he turned to and trusted in his spontaneous nature with the matter of Erestor. Feeling relieved and having found a somewhat lighter mood, he continued his walk to his office where his daily work awaited him. Glorfindel's mind no longer focused on the thoughts that had consumed him over the past week, and he could fill his abundant vigor return to him. Going over the details of his day, he paused when he had noticed that he had stopped walking. Glorfindel looked at the surroundings of where he stood.

Oh Valar! His walk had brought him just outside of Erestor's office. Glorfindel debated if he should leave, but the door was slightly ajar as if in invitation, and Glorfindel couldn't help but peer into the room. His line of vision could only make out the large bookshelf where he had placed those two boxes a week ago. 

Impulsively, he rapped upon the door. He assumed that Erestor was in, and the hollow and indifferent "Enter" confirmed his assumption. He entered the office and took a seat that was placed near the desk where Erestor was seated at.

Erestor wasn't surprised to see Glorfindel in his office. He would often come to discuss issues and present him with reports and figures on security and over whatever activity was occurring within or around Imladris. Erestor feigned his indifference towards the one he secretly loved, even though his heart beat with the desire that he had for Glorfindel.

"Counselor Glorfindel, what brings you here today?" 

Erestor forced his voice to remain even and uninterested in the beauty that was before him. The close proximity to Glorfindel was having strong effects on him. He felt as his heart quickened in its beating, his breath ceased as he held it, and his fingers clutched tightly around the feathered quill that he had been writing with. He sincerely hoped that Glorfindel's acute senses wouldn't catch the nervousness that he knew radiated out from his body. Erestor slowly exhaled as he gazed into those blue orbs, and he mindfully focused on keeping his cool controlled appearance with Glorfindel so close.

Glorfindel's perception had caught the subtle signs from Erestor. He let a faint smile appear on his face, to show Erestor that he hadn't been fooled by his shaky facade. 

"Counselor Erestor." 

Glorfindel bowed his head slightly in his welcome. Normally, Glorfindel would have made some sort of comment, teasing Erestor for showing any signs of uneasiness or distress. But he felt that now his relationship with Erestor was different, he wanted it to be different, and if he sincerely wanted to know Erestor, then he needed to be more mindful over what he said to and acted towards the other. 

Glorfindel spoke no further words to Erestor, since he just wanted to observe him face to face. He had followed his subconscious feelings that had led him here, but he still was not so certain as to what course of action he would take. Glorfindel had recognized and accepted the challenge, and thus, he was determined to act out on these feelings. He stared back into the cold questioning eyes of Erestor.  
Neither spoke a word for several moments, as they both could easily see that the other was hiding something from one another. It was something that neither of them was willing to speak nor acknowledge however.

Erestor could feel his willpower falter. It was beyond unnerving for him to be staring directly at the one whom he had been trying to ignore and forget, now that he could tell that Glorfindel obviously wanted something from him. How he wanted to divert his eyes from those of Glorfindel's, so that he could simply make the other disappear. But he knew that he simply did not have that power. He had no power even over his own weak and confusing emotions that stormed within him.

Erestor felt as if he was an open book to Glorfindel, who he knew could read his nervousness. Surely Glorfindel couldn't see right into his very heart though and read just how much he yearned for his love? He prayed to the Valar that Glorfindel hadn't sensed his attraction to him. He wanted to escape from those eyes; those beautiful eyes that were looking straight into his soul. 

"Counselor Glorfindel, what daftness is this?" Erestor's voice faltered slightly as he desperately asked the question. He frowned and waited for Glorfindel to speak, hoping that he would just deliver whatever news he needed to discuss and then we would be on his way and far from his office.

But Glorfindel did not speak of any news, nor did he seem to care about the urgency of time. Instead, he leaned his head forward, trying to get closer to Erestor. 

"You find my sitting in your office daft?" Glorfindel smiled, making himself more comfortable on the cushioned chair he sat on.

"I do not find the fact of you sitting in here daft, but I do find it strange that you have yet to say a single word about why you are here. What game are you playing? I have not the idle time to simply just stare at you."

Erestor desperately wanted Glorfindel to leave him alone. The room was starting to fell too warm, and Glorfindel was looking far too attractive to him. He was feeling trapped and dizzy. He needed to escape.

Loosing his composure, Erestor rose to his feet and went to the open window. He leaned his head out and drew in a deep breath of the rather cool air from the early morning spring day. But Erestor instantly tensed when he felt the presence of Glorfindel standing next to him. He dared not turn his attention from the world outside his window, for then he would have to look at the one who had put him in this state.

"Counselor, are you feeling alright?" Glorfindel touched Erestor's shoulder as he tried to show the distant counselor that he wished to reach out to him, and that he now cared. He was surprised to feel that Erestor recoiled from his touch.

Two distressed grey eyes were suddenly staring into his own eyes. Too quickly though, the expression in those eyes turned to sheer fury, and Erestor's usual icy glare was directed towards him. 

"If there is nothing that you need to discuss with me, then I must request for you to leave my office! I do not know what duties you lack, but as for myself, I do not have idle time for staring contests and general frivolousness. Leave!" 

Erestor vehemently stated those words to Glorfindel, his mind torn between wanting Glorfindel gone and pleased that Glorfindel was here. His heart pound, while his curiosity mounting with this unexplained and sudden interest that Glorfindel was showing towards him.

Glorfindel only smiled and he ignored the request that Erestor had made. He sat himself back upon the seat in which he had just been sitting, and he casually stretched his long body back, reclining back onto the chair.

"We should talk Erestor. You can tell me what does spin within your mind."

An unexpected burst of laughter erupted from Erestor. He felt defeated, and he too sat himself down at his desk. Glorfindel was far too enticing, and he had easily caused his defenses to crumble into ruins. How he had fought over the last couple of weeks to keep those defenses from falling to Glorfindel, but now when it mattered most, he was unable to keep them from crumbling into ruin. 

He knew that Glorfindel could see right through him, and it seemed to Erestor that he knew what burned within his heart. He was toying with him, and Erestor fumed within. His anger began to mount, and it began to dictate his every action.

"What is so funny?" Glorfindel asked Erestor.

Erestor's behavior was bewildering to Glorfindel. He could read the unease that radiated from Erestor's body, but his other exhibited emotions were unreadable. He really didn't understand why Erestor would be laughing. Perhaps it was just a nervous laughter. But the laughter didn't have the same ring as a nervous laughter to Glorfindel. It sounded desperate, as if Erestor's very vulnerability had been exposed.

"No, Glorfindel, it is not what is so funny. I laugh not for that reason. What makes you so interested in my affairs anyways? You've never cared before, and I have ever wanted it to remain that way. Go away Glorfindel! Find something or someone else to waste your time on. I do not wish for you to waste my time anymore today. Goodbye Counselor!"

Glorfindel deliberated a brief moment before he finally stood to leave, his pride angered, his patience had been tapped and tested. 

"Good day to you, Counselor Erestor."

Glorfindel spat those words he didn't mean and slammed the door. He didn't know why he had become so angry. He had expected Erestor to be difficult, so why was this bothering him so? A dull pain had developed deep within his heart, and for the first time in a long time, Glorfindel didn't know what to think or to react. 

He had dealt with very difficult people before, and he had kept his cool and calm in very trying situations. So why was it that Erestor could cause such confusion and strong emotions? What was so different with him and with this situation now. Glorfindel would have pondered, but his thoughts were suddenly interrupted.

"Glorfindel!" 

The sharp tone was evident within the voice from the Lord of Imladris. "Please come in my office. I want to speak with you now."

Glorfindel complied with Elrond's request, and he entered into the lushly furnished office. He sat on the same chair that he always took when he had to speak with Elrond in this room.

He looked into Elrond's concerned face, and he wondered just what Elrond may have heard regarding his exchange with Erestor. 

"It is not often that doors are slammed in this peaceful valley, Glorfindel. Do you wish to speak about what troubles you?" Elrond stated. His voice was gentle and showed his kind concern. 

Glorfindel sighed, but didn't speak as Elrond continued to study him. 

"You seem frustrated, my friend." Elrond empathetically spoke as he looked into Glorfindel's almost unreadable face. The slight lines in his temple gave away his exasperation however.

"Have you anything that you must discuss with me Elrond that concerns Imladris? I am in no mood to simply chat about what is bothering me." Glorfindel's words were strained and cautioning, his face was set, his eyes were narrowed.

"I thought that you had learned to handle Erestor's difficult disposition. What has arisen between you two just now? Is it something that would bring me to concern?"

"Nothing has happened. That in itself is the chief problem." Glorfindel abruptly stood to exist, but Elrond had also risen and was standing next to him before he could depart from the office.

Going by what his instincts told him regarding Glorfindel's newly found interest in Erestor, Elrond spoke to his long time friend. 

"In speaking with Erestor, did you do so on his terms? When you offered him your friendship, did you do so gently and with subtleness? I can tell that what was once the norm is now changing between you two, and you should take comfort in that. I believe that what is developing will be very beneficial for the both of you.”

Elrond's hand had come to rest on Glorfindel's shoulder, and he patted it as to give him encouragement. Over this past week, Elrond had noticed the strange behavior in both Glorfindel and in Erestor. Glorfindel had been in one of his "moods", and Elrond had often caught Glorfindel stealing glimpses at Erestor. Elrond was fairly certain that although Glorfindel was willing to forge closer relationship with Erestor, he was becoming troubled and exasperated by Erestor's stubbornness. Elrond for sure knew first hand just how difficult Erestor could be. 

"Yes Elrond, if you must know, I spoke with Erestor, alrhough I must have taken the wrong approach. You need not worry yourself with my affairs. Is that understood?" The emphasis that struck that last word did little to deter Elrond from continuing however.

Just as Glorfindel thought, his words were ignored by Elrond who continued speaking, pleased that his friends were turning away from their past ways of viewing one another. 

"I am pleased to learn of what is coming to pass between the both of you. Do not give in to his difficult stubbornness, Glorfindel. I think it would do you both good if you could find a way to break through his strong reluctances and befriend him. I know that you can be just as stubborn as he is, but you are cunning enough to find a way to reach him."

Glorfindel didn't reply to the words that Elrond had spoken, somewhat annoyed that he had been so transparent this last week under the scrutinizing eyes of his lord. In silence, and with shoulders somewhat slumped, he left Elrond's office.

Elrond watched as his long-time friend left. He had always hated how Glorfindel and Erestor had never developed a meaningful friendship between themselves. The two were opposites, but to Elrond, many similarities were present in both. Both were diligent, wise, loyal, and willful. The two had continually shown those qualities over the millennia in which they had worked as counselors in Imladris. Elrond had sought them out to be his counselors for these specific reasons. 

Besides noticing the strange behavior from Glorfindel, Elrond had noticed a similarly strange behavior in Erestor over these past weeks as well. Erestor seemed preoccupied, and even more distant then usual whenever Glorfindel's presence was around. Elrond's sense and interpretation were acute enough to catch the glances that Erestor gave to Glorfindel that lingered longer than normal. Those intense observations seemed as if Erestor was trying to memorize Glorfindel's every minute facial detail, worshiping even the gentle planes and luminescent skin that was framed between shining golden locks. It was obvious to Elrond that Erestor had developed strong feelings of attraction to Glorfindel, even though he was doing his best to hide and ignore them.

Elrond began to wonder if perhaps those feelings could be mutual as he looked at the empty chair in which the troubled Glorfindel had sat in. If that was the case then Elrond knew it would take all of his willpower not to play matchmaker between his two closest counselors. 

Leaving that train of thought, he then looked to the door that would lead him to Erestor's office. Elrond decided that he would continue to encourage Glorfindel in his pursuit of reaching Erestor, as well as trying his hardest to convince Erestor to open up his heart to Glorfindel, and to stop fighting his emotions.

Elrond entered Erestor's office and looked at his friend. 

"Have you finished looking over those reports?" He superficially asked Erestor as he studied him. Erestor seemed tired, which signified to Elrond that his emotions had been troubling him indeed.

"I have, but I have yet to make the proper summary for the reports. They will be done before the mid-day meal. I will have them to you then." 

Erestor didn't look up from his work while he spoke to Elrond, but he could tell that Elrond's eyes were on him, and were intently studying him. He noted to mind his composed persona; least Elrond would easily sense that he was troubled by something. But Elrond seated himself in front of Erestor, and Erestor knew that Elrond hadn't been fooled.

"I can tell, my friend, that your heart is heavy."

"Who's heart is not heavy, Elrond? It is a woe-stricken land in which we live. One's heart would have to cease beating, if one truly seeks to find peace in these lands." 

Erestor continued to write the reports as he spoke. The white feather of the quill danced as he wrote, the image mirroring the sound of the soft scratch of the tip covered in wet ink that moved across the parchment. Erestor cared not to discuss his problems with Elrond, so he stubbornly continued to him.

Elrond sat and watched awhile as Erestor continued writing. He knew by Erestor's unwillingness to direct his attention on him that he was in no mood for discussing anything personal. He would have to try later to talk with Erestor, perhaps once he had finished his duties for the day. 

"Then I will stop by this afternoon to collect the reports." Elrond exited the office where he retreated to his own study.

Erestor sighed as he leaned back into his chair after Elrond had left him alone. He had just crumbled beneath Glorfindel and his mind had not stopped spinning. He knew that he wouldn't be able to keep his feelings hidden from Glorfindel forever. He would either have to give in, confront Glorfindel and see what happened from there. Or, he could retreat even further into himself, ignoring his feelings until they completely died away, thus leaving him empty and in madness. 

He decided it would just be best for him to approach Glorfindel, as trying was better than not ever knowing at all. Erestor knew that Glorfindel was rather partial to the sensual side of relationships, so he figured that Glorfindel would pay him some mind. In addition, he believed that he really should make some sort of excuse for his behavior that he had demonstrated before Glorfindel just moments ago. He had acted rather unbecoming to Glorfindel, and an explanation for his behavior could not hurt.

He glanced at the unfinished summaries that he had promised to Elrond. Those reports needed to be finished, but his concentration had disappeared since he was not in the mood for any sort of paperwork now. 

Erestor collected the unfinished summaries with the reports and left his office. His short walk had taken him to a closed oak door that he knocked upon. This office belonged to one of Elrond's counselors, who opened the door and welcomed him in. The counselor's smile was inviting, and much to Erestor's relief, the counselor did not seem to notice the discord that screamed within his body.

"Good day Erestor, do come in and have a seat. Am I needed to assist you with something?" The counsellor asked.

"Good day to you as well. Elrond has asked for these various reports to be read and summarized by this afternoon. I have already completed most of the reports, but more important matters have arisen that need my immediate attention. If you would be most kind and finish the reports for me, I would greatly appreciate your help." 

Erestor handed the papers across the desk to the counsellor. As chief of Elrond's counselors, Erestor could easily pass his work off to his subordinates, an action though he rarely liked to do however.

"I will complete these right away." He smiled to Erestor whom he noticed looked rather pale and drained.

"Erestor." He suddenly asked him before he could leave. "Are you well? You have not stopped by for chess or conversation for weeks now, and I have really begun to worry about you. Are you avoiding me, or is there something wrong?"

Erestor sighed inwardly, and he didn't feel like discussing his affairs, even if it was to one of his friends. "I am fine. Think no more of it. There has just been an increase in work, that is all." 

Erestor tried to present a believable lie to his friend. "Perhaps tonight we can play a game of chess. I must admit that I think a game would be a good distraction for me." He did his best to present a believable smile to his friend.

"Yes, I am already looking forward to that. Although I wonder why you would need a distraction?" The counsellor raised his eyebrows in concern, although he knew that Erestor would not continue the conversation.

Erestor's only response was a feeble smile, before he bid his friend goodbye. 

His walk through the halls was quick, driven as if by a madness that he could not dispell. There was only one place in all of Imladris that he wanted to be, and it was there that he now headed to.


	3. Masquerades and Reservations Part 2

Erestor continued his troublesome walk to Glorfindel's office. While he walked, he mentally prepared himself because he finally meant to confess his feelings to Glorfindel. It was maddness to continue on in this manner, locking his feelings up until he went numb with his missgivings. Erestor little wanted that fate. He had already lived within the twighlight of his dolor, and he had somehow managed to broke free it. He knew that now wanted the love of another. But confessing that love was much harder than he would have ever known.

His walk had ended and he was now at the closed door to Glorfidnel's office. Erestor knocked on it, gently at first, but after no response, his knock became louder. No response came, but Erestor could not be deterred. He opened the door and glanced inside. A quick scan of the cluttered room told Erestor that Glorfindel was not in.

  
Although Glorfindel was not in the office, Erestor lingered a moment, taking in the clutter and disarray that made him wonder how Glorfindel was able to find or complete anything within this room. He took the room in once more, and he caught the subtle traces of Glorfindel's unique scent of spice and deep musk that hung in the air around a desk that was pilled with papers and weapons. The scent was warm and welcoming and Erestor closed his eyes a moment, letting himself be swept within the glorious scents that reminded him so much of the one he loved.

Needing to find Glorfindel, he made himself leave the disorderly office, where he strangely felt like tarrying in. Erestor walked the area where the guards and soldiers were housed and trained, thinking that perhaps Glorfindel would be there. Through the various sounds of sword clashing with sword and grunts of determined voices, Erestor could make out Glorfindel's melodic voice. He heard that voice before he spotted him amongst some trainees.

Glorfindel was instructing the new recruits while deep in mock-battle. Erestor stole closer to the area to watch Glorfindel's beautiful and skilled movement as he was fending off multiple attackers. He was clad only in tight grey trousers, and as he moved, his chest muscles flexed and contorted exquisitely, exposed for all to see. In all of his might Glorfindel looked as one of the Valar to Erestor. The intoxicating sight rendered him into a stupor, and for many minutes he did not move.  
Glorfindel mesmorized him, and he could feel the flame of arousal rise within him. Erestor tried to stop his growing arousal, but his body would not listen to what his mind tried to will it to do.

But as he watched, the mocking uncertainty of attraction crept into his mind when the doubts of rejection manifested themselves to him. Even if he did confess his attraction why could Glorfindel want him? How could he ever expect to attract someone as perfect as Glorfindel was?

Glorfindel was a warrior, mighty and valiant. How presumptuous was it for him to think that Glorfindel would ever find interest in him. How could Glorfindel? Erestor was nothing at all like the magnificent warrior that danced before his eyes. Erestor was a scholar, slender, un-muscular, and a complete opposite of Glorfindel. That compiled with their problematic history together all but sealed the fact that a relationship between the two of them was out of the question. He was a fool to even wish and yearn for Glorfindel.

Defeat and sadness ran through his mind as Erestor retreated away from the scene. The explanation and confession were forgotten as he hid himself away in the extensive library of Imladris. He climbed the stairs to the second story in the main room of the library and sat in a quite corner. He closed his eyes, to focus better on the aged smell of the old parchments, manuscripts and books that filled the rooms of the library.  
Erestor had always loved the smell of old parchment and scribe's ink, and he let the comforting and familiar smells fill his senses. The tranquilizing effects of the aromas soon took hold of him, as he let his mind drift away from his worrisome thoughts.

\------------------------------------------------------  
Glorfindel had just finished the training session when he spotted one of the twin sons of Elrond walking to the training area.

"Elrohir!"

Glorfindel greeted him. "Have you just returned? How are you? How was the fortnight that found you tracking our enemy?" He wiped the sweat away from his body before he pulled his tunic back on.

"We are well, Glorfindel. Elladan is now tending to the horses, since we have just returned. We were able to hunt and kill many of those foul creatures, but ever more would roam freely near our borders. "

Elrohir paused awhile when he noticed that Glorfindel was taking in the grime and gore from their orc pursuit that still clung to his body and clothing.  
He knew it worried the others when Elladan and he ventured off for weeks, determinedly fixated on justifying and avenging the wrong that had befallen their beloved mother, who was forever gone from the gardens and the sitting room where she frequented so often, forever gone from the valley of Imladris, and the golden woods of their grandparents, and seemingly gone forever from their lives. 'Time heals', he had been told, but so did action and revenge. Elrohir knew it was a somewhat childish reaction, but his heart was wounded, and through this he was finding some solace.

"Do not worry, for no harm came to us while we were scouting and fighting orcs. I wanted to inform you that he and I did kill a sizable number of those creatures. But the news is not as good as we would want, for there were tracks that indicated that a large number must have passed through before we had reached the area. We decided against pursuing them however, because we promised father that we would return within this week. How has everything been here?" He concluded as he and Glorfindel walked away from the training grounds.

"Just as it has been before the two of you left. And you are aware that you are a day too late to have returned within the fortnight that your father had requested of you."

Glorfindel chattered on about the events that had happened over the past two weeks for a moment, before he abruptly stopped. His mind drifted over the past week and the thoughts of Erestor that had consumed him during.

"You have stopped speaking, and I can read the discord that is etched across your face. What is amiss, Glorfindel?" Elrohir stopped as he gave his former tutor and good friend an empathetic look.

"It is just the news of the orcs which vexes me." Glorfindel lied, very well knowing that Elrohir would see right through his cover. Elrohir was bright, but never had really been one who was known for adamant prying, as his father and brother were notorious for, and Glorfindel hoped that he would not force the topic.

"You should go and refresh yourself since I am sure that you desire a warm bath to wash away the memories of the road. You do look a freight." Glorfindel moved the topic at hand, knowing that Elrohir would take his implication, and thus ending their conversation before any slips could be made.

"Yes, it is best not to carry the black blood of our foes within this sanctuary. I will be taking my leave now." Elrohir did not get the reputation for being the brighter of the twins purely from his knowledge of history, lore, or languages.

The two turned their separate ways and Elrohir headed for his rooms. He had covered half the distance when Elladan caught up to him, face smeared with blood and with dirt.

"My brother, we have visitors." Elladan said as he pointed to the area where the stables were located.

Elrohir glanced in the direction where he saw a strange elf dismount elegantly from a white steed. The stranger was clad in various shades of green overtoned with greys, which gave the clothing a mossy appearance reminiscent of an old forest. His long silver hair glimmered under the spring sun and was braided back in a complex, yet simplistic way behind his ears. Beside him, three other elves dressed similarly though with less decoration, also dismounted from their steeds. Their long brown hair was tied back with braids that indicated their status as elven guards.

Elrohir and Elladan smiled at the unknown stranger before them, an enchanting vision of elven perfection, and they approached the group of strangers. "Well meet, friends from afar."

They both politely greeted their guests, although the grime of their pursuits did nothing for first impressions.  
"I am Elrohir, and this is my brother Elladan." Elrohir stopped speaking, and he waited for the group to identify themselves and state their purpose for their arrival to their valley.

"Greetings to you both, sons of Elrond. It is an honor to finally meet you. I come here as messenger, bringing greetings and letters from King Thranduil of Greenwood." The stranger placed an arm across his chest, bowing elegantly to the twins before he introduced himself. "I am Legolas of the woodland realm, and these are my escort."

"A pleasure to meet you as well Legolas son of Thranduil, for too have we heard your name though you dwell far from the place where we live."

Both twins stepped closer to Legolas, as they gestured to help show him to his lodgings. They had never met Legolas before, but they knew the names of the children of the King of Greenwood.

"Allow us to show you and your escort to your quarters. Then after you have refreshed yourself, you can deliver the messages from your father." Elladan and Elrohir were on either side of Legolas as they continued their walk to the main house of Elrond.

"This is your first journey from the Greenwood?" Elladan asked after a brief interlude of silence.

Elladen's keen eyes caught the intense stare his brother gave to Legolas, although Legolas seemed not to notice the stolen glances his brother made. A pain stung within his heart, when he interpreted the undertone that drove that stare.

'Think not of this, for whenever your brother's eyes catches that of another, will not your heart sting in agony as well?' he thought to himself while he continued to keep his face placid and eyes inscrutable.

"Yes, this is the first time that I have travelled from my woodland home. So far, I have liked what I have seen on my journey. I like Imladris. I find your valley peaceful with all of its natural beautiful." Legolas smiled as he glanced at Elladan and Elrohir.

He had heard that the two were similar in appearance, and now that he had finally seen them in person he realized just how identical the two were. 'Identical exteriorly, though only a fool would not want to know your differences and dissimilarities. In time I pray that I will be able to tell you two apart.' Legolas thought to himself.

Despite the dirt and dried black blood that stained their tunics and leggings, Legolas could easily see the beauty of the twins that was hidden beneath the grime. Both were tall, with long dark brown hair braided and styled in the same warrior fashion. Their grey eyes, which were the highlight of their handsome faces, held sparkles of greens, a trait inherited from their mother whose sharp green eyes were legendary. Strong facial features smeared with dirt and blood, showed the mortal heritage of the two as did their incredible shoulder span and musculature. Identical beyond comparison, yet Legolas noticed that deep within their eyes, a dissimilar light was reflected within the two sets. Legolas couldn't explain to himself just what he saw within the differing reflections, but intrigue was struck within his mind and wonderings, captivated fully by their bewitching eyes.

"After I have delivered the messages and rested awhile, I would like to explore this valley more." Legolas continued speaking after he had studied the twins, knowing that only by spending time with the two would he better understand the haunting lights within their eyes.

"Have you just returned from some errand or journey?" Legolas couldn't help but ask the twins, his curious mind always seeking after knowledge.  
"My brother and I have spent the last two weeks pursuing and slaughtering the foul orcs that roam the area near our lands. We have vowed to never cease our pursuit until every last one of them has died." Elrohir forced back the bitter tears that always threatened to surface when he thought about what had happened to his mother by the hands of the orcs.

Legolas chose not to respond, recalling what had happened to the Lady Celebrian, so the three continued in silence until they entered the house of Elrond.  
Remembering Legolas' words Elladan turned to him. "We would gladly show you around Imladris, if you would want us to. There are many sights and things to see and do in our valley, many secrets worth discovering." He offered enthusiastically nodding to his brother, his contempt masked behind his mirth.

Legolas' reply was personified in a gentle nod, his eyes fixated and steadfast upon the twins. The group had now entered the guest wing where Legolas and his escort would stay.

"I hope this room is to your liking."

Elrohir opened a large double door, which was stained in a rich deep mahogany and carved with intricate designs of flora and fauna interlace. The doors opened inwardly to reveal a luxuriously welcoming room generously furnished with grey-blue plush covered wooden furniture whose wood was matched with the same dark stain of the doors. The wood was polished and reflected every light from the room across its smooth surface. Elrohir walked through the room where he opened yet another set of doors that led into the bedchamber of the guest suite.

Elladan and Legolas followed behind the younger twin into the next room that contained a large bed canopied with a translucent pearly blue material that shimmered slightly in difference with every glance one gave to it. The bedspread was fashioned with matching material, layered above a darker blue cloth of linen. The whole bedspread was then trimmed with a smooth blue satin edge that beckoned one's hand to slowly roam along its smooth straight course along the side of the bed. Numerous matching pillows were placed near the headboard that spanned upwards and was carved in the fashion of a leafless tree, whose branches reached upwards to the canopy sky. A large armoire, numerous bookshelves, a divan with matching armchairs, and a large desk furnished the rest of the room. A curtain made of the same shimmering material as the canopy danced lazily with the wind that blew in from the large open balcony door.

"Such a fine room." Legolas thought as he turned to Elladan and Elrohir. "Thank you for your hospitality." He smiled at the two before he walked further into the room. "I look forward to when you will share the secrets of your valley with me."

"Good. We will leave then, for we are sure you wish to refresh awhile. We will be back soon to guide you to our father's office where you may deliver the messages. Until then, Legolas. Those of your party still need to be shown their quarters, so we shall see to that now."

Elladan and Elrohir then left Legolas alone, so that they could tend to the other Greenwood Elves.

Legolas watched as they walked away before he entered into the bathroom where he drew himself a bath. He leaned back into the refreshing water allowing his tired body to rest before his meeting with the Lord of Imladris.


	4. In Dreams...Part 1

After many minutes of sitting in silent meditation within the library, Erestor could hear the muffled voices of a librarian assisting someone amongst the seemingly endless collection of books, manuscripts, scrolls and archives of the extensive Imladris library. The researcher's voice boomed out, though in whisper, the sensitive hearing of the elves a fair finer instrument then was the quietest level of a man's voice.

Erestor stood to leave as he saw the librarian and the researcher walk past him, one's voice was silent, even to Erestor's ears, while the other's voice continued in its loud manner. Slowly, and thoughtlessly he made his way back to his office. His door was locked, and as he searched in his empty pocket, Erestor realized that in his preoccupation, he had mindlessly left his key within his office. Cursing to himself for his inattention and lapse of mind, he turned to obtain his spare key that he kept within his study. Although Erestor rarely ever lost his calm, his inner dialogue continued to complain at the inconvenience of his slip of mind.

He hadn't taken many steps though, when the sounds of mixed voices belonging to Elladan and Elrohir and one whose voice he hadn't hear for years brought him from his trance. He looked up to see Elladan, Elrohir and Legolas walking towards him.

"Erestor, is father in his office?" Elrohir asked when he had noticed Erestor in the corridor, posture straight though eyes stormy and disturbed.

"Elladan, Elrohir." Erestor warmly stated. "It is good to see and have you back within Imladris, and home from your crusade. My heart fills with joy to see that you have returned unhurt from your escapades."

The twins, who had cleaned up after they had parted ways with Legolas, returned the friendly greeting to Erestor. Erestor then turned his attention to Legolas, smiling before he greeted him.

"And welcome to Imladris, Legolas. I did not know that you were to make a visit to our valley. It is with great joy that I great you."

Both bowed respectively to each other. Erestor hadn't seen Legolas since he had journeyed to Greenwood years ago when he had been sent by Elrond to discuss relations with Thranduil's kingdom. Erestor had rather enjoyed his stay with Thranduil and his children, and had found Legolas to be a delightful youth.

"How is your family? How was your journey?"

"They are well, Counselor Erestor. My father sends his greetings to you, as well as several letters about the affairs of Greenwood. The journey was long, but fortunately we did not encounter any troubles or hindrances on our way."

"It is a delight to see you again, and I do hope you enjoy your stay within our valley. Have you been shown a room yet to stay during your visit here with us?"

"Yes I have. That courtesy was most welcome by my weary escort and me. Elladan and Elrohir were kind enough to show me where I am to stay."

Erestor gave an amused, yet surprised look to the twins who so many years ago he had served as a tutor to.

"Come then and let us see if Elrond is in his office, for you must wish to complete your duties soon, else you may not have this task again."

They followed Erestor, who led them into Elrond's office without a knock for invitation.

"Elrond, you have visitors." Erestor announced when he stepped into the office.

Elrond turned at hearing Erestor's voice, and grinned when he saw that his sons were back home, and away from the dangers and distance that the road and sorrows from painful memories brought between them at times.

"Elladan, Elrohir!" Elrond called as he rose from behind his desk to greet them. "For too long were you two gone from the safety of our haven here! Sit and tell me about your last two weeks, though spare me any details that would bring unease to me tonight."

But then Elrond stopped speaking to his sons when he noticed the unfamiliar stranger who stood somewhat behind his two sons, as if he were shading himself from his direct line of sight. Elrond turned his attention to where Erestor had been standing for an introduction, but he had already exited to his own office through the connecting door between the two rooms.

"Lord Elrond." Legolas stepped forth, voice even and clear, holding the letters that bore the official seal of his father, the King of Greenwood. "I bring greetings to you from King Thranduil and I bring his letters." He bowed politely before he handed Elrond the letters, wrapped and sealed beneath the symbol of his house.

"Thank you, and I welcome you to Imladris, messenger from afar." Elrond accepted the letters from Legolas' outstretched hand, then returned back to his desk where he sat the letters down. He looked at his sons, whom he then dismissed.

"Elladan, Elrohir. Instruct the cooks to prepare a special meal for our guests and kin from Greenwood, for it is not often that we have guests from the Woodland Realm. " Elrond hated sending them off so soon, but the protocol of duty meant that before visiting with his sons, he first had to receive the messenger from the Woodland-King.

He continued speaking after his sons had left his office.

"Please have a seat." He pointed to a chair in front of his desk.

Elrond studied the messenger as he seated himself on the edge of his desk. His splendid facial features were uncannily similar to Thranduil's, causing Elrond to believe that perhaps this was the King's youngest son who was in his office. He had never seen Thranduil's youngest child, but many had told him that his youngest son looked very similar to him.

Alone of Thranduil's children it was only Legolas who had inherited his father's silver hair, while Thranduil's two older sons and daughter had inherited their late mother's dark raven hair. Besides having the same silver hair as Thranduil, the messenger's eyes were the same shade of green as Thranduil's. The irises were a light green in the centre around the pupils that turned to a darker green at the edges of the circle. Specks of silver were sprinkled around the irises, which complemented the mithril hue of his hair. Only Thranduil and Oropher had eyes like that, so Elrond easily could deduce that this was Legolas before him.

Legolas seated himself and he kept his attention on the Lord of Imladris. He had never before met the fabled Elrond, although his father had told him much about him. Thranduil held Elrond in high regard, and Legolas was glad to finally met him. Although he was nervous, he could sense that Elrond was a kind and wise soul, just as the tales he had heard from his father about him.

"If I am not too bold in saying, you remind me of your King in appearance. In fact, the resemblance is uncanny. You are not the usual messenger that Thranduil sends. My I have your name?"

"I am Legolas, and I am Thranduil's youngest son." Legolas confirmed Elrond's assumption before continuing, explaining better why he had made the journey here.

"I requested from my father to allow me to make this trip to Imladris. The messenger that he usually sends, unfortunately, was injured on his last errand to Lake-Town. He was unable to make this trip, so I asked my father to send me in his stead to deliver the letters to Imladris. I have always wanted to see other lands, since I do not travel much, so naturally I could not refuse this opportunity to visit Imladris. Your valley is most beautiful, Lord Elrond, far more than I could have ever imagined."

"I am glad you like what you see, Legolas, and I am honored to have you as a guest within my home. Know that you may stay as long as you wish, as an honored guest, although only if your father has granted you such privilege."

"I intend on staying for awhile, my lord. My father told me to inform you that an immediate response is not required for those letters. I am only to return back to his halls once you and your counselors have finalized the response documents."

Elrond smiled at Legolas, though he wondered if Thranduil had actually granted his son such leisure in Imladris. He had always heard that Thranduil was most protective over his youngest child. He wondered and hoped that Thranduil had sent a letter explaining this situation better.

"Well then you must be weary after such a journey. I will have you shown to room for your stay." Elrond stated as he rose from the corner of his desk.

  
"Your sons have already shown my escort and me our chambers."

"You must have impressed them indeed." Elrond shook his head in disbelief at hearing of the hospitality that his sons had shown to the Greenwood elves. "I hope they picked a suitable room to your liking. I can always arrange for another room if the one you have is not to your liking."

"There really is no need for that, my lord. The room they picked for me is quite expansive and luxurious. I suspect that they gave me royal suite, since I am Thranduil's son. Although I appreciate their thoughtfulness, a simpler room would have suited me just fine."

"Allow us to accommodate you, Legolas. You are an honored guest in my home and I want only your comfort while you are here with us." Elrond stopped as he noticed the fatigue that showed through Legolas' eyes and body language.

"We should speak later, for I can see the fatigue in your eyes. Allow me to accompany you to your chamber where you should rest before the evening meal."

The two stepped out of Elrond's office where Elladan and Elrohir were waiting, having already told the cooks to prepare the special meal for their guests.

"Father, allow us to escort Legolas to his chambers, for you probably wish to read through the letters that King Thranduil sent." Elrohir offered.

Elrond smiled while he watched his sons and Legolas walk down the corridor to the wing where the guest suites were located. "Oh you have defiantly made an impression on them, Legolas."

He shook his head as he could clearly read the interest that was held within their eyes towards the very attractive Greenwood prince. “He is too much like his father.” Elrond laughed to himself.

Elrond watched for a while as his sons walked on either side of Legolas as they headed towards the main hall, before he stepped back into his office where he seated himself behind his desk. He undid the ribbon that held the documents together and broke open the red-waxed seal of the first letter. The elegant fluid handwriting of Thranduil's filled half the page of a personal letter addressed to him:

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Salutations Elrond,  
I have sent my youngest son Legolas to you as a messenger and as a guest. He is allowed to stay for the duration of time that you require to respond to the documents that I have sent to you. As Legolas was overtly excited about his visit to your valley, I am not requesting that neither you nor your counselors respond promptly to our ongoing diplomatic correspondences with which the various documents address.  
Please send immediate word to me once Legolas has arrived safely within your valley, for as his father, I do worry about his wellbeing. And please, I ask of this personally, keep a close eye on Legolas. He is an adventurous free spirit, and I cannot help but think that perhaps he somehow may within your peaceful valley initiate some sort of trouble, unintentional of course, but trouble nonetheless. I thank you for the hospitality for which I know you will bestow upon my cherished child.  
Sincerely,  
Thranduil."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Elrond couldn't help but chuckle to himself as he reread the lines that dealt with the supposed trouble that Legolas may cause while in Imladris.

"What insight you have, Thranduil. Legolas has initiated trouble, trouble in the personification of my twin sons."

Elrond thought as he placed the letter aside, humored but wondering what Thranduil had written within the numerous response letters that were pilled on his desk. He reached into his desk where he pulled out clean paper and his quill to compose a letter back to Thranduil, informing the Woodland King that indeed his son had arrived safely to Imladris. After a few minutes Elrond had finished the letter that he handed off to his secretary who would see to the letter's deliverance to Greenwood.

Now that that task was completed, Elrond remember that he had wanted to speak with Erestor. He still needed to discuss with Erestor what he had wanted to from earlier in the day. He rose from behind his desk and walked into the adjoining office. Elrond announced himself to Erestor by knocking gently on the door, and he sat himself down in front of Erestor as he had done earlier that morning.

"I received the finished reports and summaries from Maeron. He is rather concerned about you, and asked me to see how you were doing.” Elrond studied Erestor as he spoke. He noted that Erestor still looked troubled, but his deep grey eyes looked defiant, as if he little wanted to talk.

“I assume you went to speak with Glorfindel?" The question was more of a statement, as Elrond continued to study Erestor. Deciding to get right to the point before Erestor could simply dismiss him, Elrond dove right in the matter that concerned him.

"Erestor, listen to what I have to say to you. You must open up to him. Glorfindel will be patient with you, and it would be wise for you to not fight your feelings anymore. I can see this conflict in you, my friend. You have an interest in him, and I have decided not to turn a blind eye to this. Allow Glorfindel to befriend you, and then see where your friendship goes from there. It might be that there is something more than just friendship in store for you both. You do not have to rush into this. You can take it slowly with Glorfindel. Despite what you have heard, he can be patient and he can be gentle. Glorfindel is a very caring person. He will be a good friend to you."

Elrond's words were similar to the words that he had spoken earlier to Glorfindel.

Erestor smiled outwardly to Elrond's words, but he frowned from within. He doubted that Elrond know the true extent to which his feelings ran towards Glorfindel. It wasn't just friendship that he sought after, but also his love. Could he be happy with just the first but not the former? He honestly doubted that he could.  
"Such truth you speak Elrond. But what I want, he could never give me. No, it would be best if I did not encourage this."

Although he had once intended to speak with Glorfindel, now the uncertainty of the future beckoned to him, and he had decided to withdraw in his hesitation. Should he even try to approach Glorfindel, for he knew that Glorfindel would never want to form a lasting relationship? Glorfindel never did. What would make him so different?

He looked at Elrond, and waited for his Lord to convince him otherwise. Elrond had always supported him when problems had occurred in his life, and he had always found Elrond's words to be soothing and true.

"You have deeper feelings for Glorfindel then just friendship, this I can see. You are afraid of losing your heart?"

Elrond paused while Erestor confirmed his assumptions.

"My friend, you have already lost your heart to Glorfindel, so fear this not. However, I understand why you would want to tread with caution. Glorfindel is known for his countless relationships, and you fear that you will just be another name added to that long list, and this is a fate that you wish to avoid. You are afraid that he will recklessly toy with your emotions and heart, and you doubt that you would be able to live through that."

Elrond watched as a sole tear glistened in his friend's eyes, signifying to him that he had touched a part of Erestor's soul.

It was true that Erestor only confided in him, but Elrond was still surprised at just how quickly and easily he had unearthed the emotions that were walled within his heart. How he wanted for Erestor to find love again, but he hated to encourage him to seek out Glorfindel if he would indeed only toy with Erestor's heart. Despite Glorfindel's gentleness and his care for others, the matters of his heart was entirely another matter all together.

When it came to love, Elrond knew that Glorfindel was very complicated. He knew that there had been one whom Glorfindel had fallen in love with long ago, but that love had been forced to end by circumstances that were beyond his and the other's control. Elrond knew that this had greatly impacted Glorfindel, even more than Glorfindel had ever wished to acknowledge. It had caused his heart to harden, and it had caused him to fear giving himself away in love again.

Without knowing Glorfindel's mindset regarding Erestor, Elrond knew that he would have to speak with Glorfindel. Something about Glorfindel's earlier actions had struck Elrond. Slowly the pieces to the puzzle of his two friends' behavior were coming together.

“The choice is ultimately yours to make, Erestor. Life is full of choices and of taking risks. Sometimes the only way to find your happiness is to step out on the most difficult of journeys. I can only say that you need to make your decision soon. You will either have to confront Glorfindel, or you will have to forget your feelings.”  
Elrond sighed, hating that he could not give better advice to Erestor. He simply didn't know just what Glorfindel's own motives were with his sudden interest with Erestor. He needed to speak with Glorfindel himself to try to figure this all out.

“Thank you for your words Elrond.” Erestor stated. Even though Elrond's were rang true, and he knew that he must follow his Lord's advice, he no longer wished to converse with Elrond any longer.

Elrond could see the fatigue within Erestor's eyes, and he could sense that Erestor wanted him to leave. Complying with Erestor's silent request, Elrond stood to leave.

  
"Well my friend, I will leave you to your thoughts."


	5. In Dreams...part 2

Glorfindel had strolled around Imladris without any preconceived route, and it was now by chance that he found himself by the mightiest and largest of the many waterfalls that flowed around Imladris. The mist and sound from the ever-falling water presented an ideal spot for the disenchanted or for the romantic to reflect by. It was nature at its best, inspiring and enchanting in its simplistic yet dramatic manifestation.

The sound of the falling water was a natural symphony to Glorfindel's ears, and he lowered himself on the cool and new grass of the spring. Beyond the sounds of the water, Glorfindel could make out gentle laughter from the inhabitants of Imladris ringing as bells, and the melodies of song. There was the singing of minstrels, and there was the singing of the birds. Their voices mixed together, blending with the sounds of the falling water, causing Glorfindel to become lost within the rich symphony. Troubled, and weary with his burdened mind, and from practice, he allowed himself to fall into reverie.

~~~~~~~~~  
He was in a dream now:

This world was frightfully real. In it the forms of figures merged with the forms of walls, and he was the lone three-dimensional figure amidst the flat planes and angles of the others. His figure moved around the frozen dreadful images of familiar faces, posed with unfamiliar and strange expressions. The contorted bodies and faces pushed him ever forward in his dream. He glanced around only to see that the walls of people had been closing in on him, and he felt that he must run, or else he too would become a flat extension of the wall, as were the others.

So run he did; through room after room, the doors slammed behind him. Past frozen and dreadful bodies, he ran. Effortlessly his dash continued until a voice called out to him. It was a high soprano of a female singing the beloved song of the High Elves to their beloved Varda.

"A Elbereth!"

The song was puzzling to him as the voice repeated the verse over and over again.

Ah Varda, yes!

The flattened forms retreated away, leaving him alone. The Star-Queen had driven them away. The soprano had morphed into the sounds of flowing water, as new figures began to approach him within his dream. They were drained, grey and silent. Their sunken eyes were empty, as they didn't focus on him or anything. Their flowing dark garments draped about their bodies, and their sparse hair clung to their scalp down the sides of their heads. Despite the horrific picture they presented, Glorfindel didn't find them freighting. They were rather soothing to him in their slight quasi-flight past him.

A strong wind blew, and then they were gone. Their charred ashes and the now faint moans of their wails had been blown away with the wind.

He blinked, and Erestor was now before him. His face was grey with the ashes of those figures; his eyes were wild and haunted. In his dream, Glorfindel reached out to him, but before he could, a strong grip had captured his wrist. He looked down to see that it was Erestor who held him. His sharp fingernails dug into his skin, but he felt no pain. Glorfindel could fell the blood that poured down his wrist, and he wanted to scream when he looked back into Erestor' face.

That face was covered in his red blood that had been flowing down his wrist. Erestor was speaking to him, but his words were unknown to Glorfindel. They were high, and piercing, climbing ever higher until they hit a deafening crescendo.

~~~~~~~~~~

Glorfindel was shaking when he woke. Anor had changed her position in the sky, and the shadows fell at different angles, telling him that he had been asleep for quite some time. Slowly he rose, while he let the lingering feelings and images of his dream leave his mind. He knew that all dreams held messages and meanings, and that it would be wise for him to seek out a lore-master to help with the interpretation of his dream. Since within the dream Erestor was present, Glorfindel felt that it would be for the better to have the dream analyzed. For several nights he had been plagued with nightmares that he knew he couldn't keep ignoring.

Useful to Glorfindel was the fact that within Imladris, Elrond had several of the best lore-masters here. Elrond and Erestor were amongst the best of the lore-masters, but Glorfindel thought it better not to seek them out to interpret his dream. There was only one in all of Imladris that Glorfindel trusted with his dreams, and he headed there now.

In a few shot moments Glorfindel was knocking on the door to the house of the ancient lore-master Curumil. Glorfindel felt completely comfortable seeking Curumil's aid since this ancient elf had lived in Aman, and had accompanied the exiles back to Arda. Glorfindel had known Curumil since their days in Gondolin where he had lived before its ruin and fall.

Curumil's apprentice Celdulin answered the door, and he smiled when he saw him. "Lord Glorfindel, welcome. How may I help you?"

"Good day Celdulin. I wish to speak with Master Curumil, if that is possible."

"Do come in." Celdulin led Glorfindel into the small reception room that Curumil had for entertaining guests.

"If you would wait right here. Please have a seat, and I will announce your presence to Master Curumil." Celdulin left Glorfindel alone in the sparsely decorated, yet comfortable room.

Moments later, Celdulin returned. "Please follow me."

He led Glorfindel into the study, whose air hung and felt just as ancient as the elf that inhabited it. The study was filled with several large bookshelves, a large desk, and a cozy fireplace with two rather worn looking armchairs placed near it. The heavy smell of old parchment hung in the room that was rather scantily lit.

Curumil rose from behind his desk and greeted Glorfindel. He was rather tall, with a wiry body that was clad in a grey trimmed blue robe that reached and draped behind him on the floor. On his sleeves, Glorfindel noticed dark ink stains where the sleeves had brushed across the fresh ink when he wrote. His long black hair was tied back with a single mithril clasp, which caused his thick hair to fall down his back in a single braid.

His clear grey eyes sparkled in a friendly fashion when Curumil saw Glorfindel approach.

"Lord Glorfindel, how are you? It is a pleasant surprise to have your company today."

His soft but rich voice welcomed Glorfindel before he dismissed Celdulin, sensing that Glorfindel sought his aid. He then offered Glorfindel a seat.

"Master Curumil, I thank you for sparing your time to speak with me. I need your help with interpreting a dream that I had just this afternoon. I have been plagued with nightmares this last week, and I feel it is time for me to examine a dream."

"Of course, Lord Glorfindel. You know I have a deep interest in dreams, and that I am honored to help you. Dreams and visions they say, are the true mirror of our deepest desires, our strongest fears, and the underlying forces of our lives that remain subliminal to our comprehension."

He walked, chatting all the while, to the bookshelf that was nearest his desk where he selected a rather large and ancient volume from the middle shelf. He returned to his desk, and dipped his quill in a bottle of black ink, ready to write the words that Glorfindel would soon be speaking.

"You may begin. Tell me your dream, down to even the smallest detail."

Glorfindel meticulously recounted the disturbing dream that he had dreamt by the waterfall that afternoon. Curumil took down all the main elements of the dream, and then he slowly began to analyze the hidden meanings and messages. After several long moments, he finally began to speak his interpretation.

"Well, Lord Glorfindel, it is plain to see from this dream that you are greatly disturbed by your fears. The figures that you have described are of the dead. The dead are in conjunction with areas that are hidden and feared deep within us. That the figures were morphed with the walls suggests that they have become trapped by the fears that you ran from in your dream. They seemed freighting to you, since you fear those feelings.”

“The song and singing drove away those terrors, because singing represents expressing your feelings, and not being trapped by them. The ashes are those experiences, and knowledge from your past. That they had blown into the face of Erestor suggests that you fear that your past will carry over in your dealings with him, or that he will become exposed to your past actions.”

“The color red and the blood are connected with your attraction, and the actions within your dream convey your reluctance to act on your feelings towards Erestor. Does this interpretation surprise you?"

Curumil asked as he studied Glorfindel's reactions. Curumil knew both Glorfindel and Erestor well, and he knew that Erestor was distant and was most likely not interested in Glorfindel at all. He was fairly surprised himself to learn that Glorfindel had such deep-rooted feelings for the remote Erestor.

"No, I had suspected that meaning myself. If only the dream or you could have told me what to do to solve this riddle. I do thank you for the interpretation that you have given me. Good day, Master Curumil."

"It was my pleasure to help. I wish you the best, and I offer my support. If I were more versed in the ways of affection, I could be of more aid to you. But alas, I am simply one who has always preferred the solitude of study then that of being around others. It is a scholar's trait, I think."

He cleared his throat a little before he continued. "Though, might I add my input."

Curumil leaned forward as he capped the ink bottle on his desk. "I know Erestor well. I was an old friend of his family's, a colleague of his mother who was a lore-master in Lindon where I went to live after the fall of Gondolin. Oh, the stories I could tell you of Lindon back in those days under the rule of the High-King, but alas, you are not here to listen to such tales."

His grey eyes twinkled in nostalgic recollection before they snapped back to the present issue at hand.

"Now, I do not know Erestor's heart well enough to know if he shares the same feelings for you that you do for him. But believe me when I say that he is reachable, just as you yourself can be changed. Your dream is a message that is telling you that change will come, and you will either have to accept it, or you both will be the prisoners of your own fears and dead emotions."

Glorfindel had once again seated himself onto the slightly threadbare armchair situated near Curumil's desk. "You give sound advice for claiming not to know the ways of affection.”

Curumil laughed a little before he spoke again. His voice was grave with the serious topic that he now addressed. “Lord Glorfindel, I know that you once loved another with all of your heart, for those embers of your love are still charred upon your soul and heart. Do not let what happened with that other cloud over your interactions with Erestor.”

Glorfindel's eyes narrowed a little, and he wondered how Curumil could know of such affairs. His love for Thranduil had imprinted upon his heart a scar that time could never seem to heal. That indeed was true. But he hadn't realized that the love that he once had for Thranduil could still impact his current desires and fears.

“Thank you. I will try to go about my actions without the past dictating how I do so.”

Deciding to change the subject, Glorfindel said. “If I may ask, Master Curumil since you know Erestor well, could you give me some insight about his life? I know nothing about his history, and such information may be of use to me."

Curumil leaned back into his chair, and closed his clear grey eyes as if in deep deliberation. After several silent still moments he finally opened his eyes.

"I have always believed that if people do not speak themselves of the events in their life, then onlookers should never recount those events to inquisitive ears. Now, I know that you desire this information to help you with your dealings with Erestor, as you yourself just said that this information would be of great use to you. I too believe that it would. If I were to only just know that Erestor too has feelings for you, then I would give you some insight. I am sorry Lord Glorfindel, I simply can not tell you what it is you wish to know."

"It is alright, Master Curumil. There are others perhaps who will inform me. Again, I thank your for your help and insight. Good day to you." Glorfindel rose from the threadbare chair and waited for Curumil to speak.

"Yes, good day to you, Lord Glorfindel. If you do require my aid again with dream interpretation or for any reason at all, please do not hesitate to ask."

Glorfindel inclined his head respectively before he left Curumil's house, and retired to his rooms where his mind and body spun heavy with troubled thoughts. Within his dream, his hidden feelings of love for Erestor had finally been unearthed, but so had his long lost desires for Thranduil. Sighing, he threw himself onto his bed.

 He hadn't any idea on how he would act on this newfound, yet incomplete knowledge though.

\-------------------

The night sky was shrouded with dark clouds that obscured the stars this night. Erestor mused that nature reverberated exactly how his heart felt. His emotions and feelings for Glorfindel burned so brightly within his heart, yet his reluctance and fear veiled those feelings, keeping them from ever surfacing. Erestor could only turn his eyes away from the sky while he turned back to the task that had kept him occupied for hours now.

After he had finished his visit with his counsellor-friend, as he had promised to do earlier in the day, Erestor had returned to his own chambers to pass the night away in solitude, as he usually did. He had found his visit with his friend to be rather enjoyable, and his friend was able to help him pass the evening away in a rather cheerful fashion. They had played two games of chess with Erestor winning both, but more importantly to Erestor, his friend had not tried to bring up what was bothering him. Erestor suspected and knew that his friend was indeed mindful to his troubles.

Erestor dipped the end of his quill in a dark green bottle of ink before he dragged the tip across a smooth but fibrous page, perfect for capturing and absorbing placement of ink when one was illuminating. Across his desk were several bottles of colored-ink that he was using as he carefully illustrated a book on flora. Normally his quill would dance as he drew, but tonight the subtle shifts of greens and blues that formed the shadows of a well-modeled leaf held not his attention or interest to him like it usually did. Erestor let his quill fall, as the escape just wasn't working.

Moments later, his head turned as a gentle rapping sounded on his closed door. He wondered what on Arda Elrond would want at this hour of the night, and he went to open the door. He paused briefly, listening through the door to the faint breathing on the other side. The breath was softer then Elrond's was and bafflement crossed Erestor's mind.

In his curiosity, he hastily opened his chamber door.

"Glorfindel!?"

His voice sounded dumb to him at his surprised recognition of who it was who stood at his door.

"What brings you here at this hour?"

Erestor moved aside to let Glorfindel enter his chambers. Glorfindel had never been in his rooms before, and Erestor stared in disbelief while the one that he had never wanted to be in his rooms before invaded his sanctuary. But, at the same time, the sight of Glorfindel within his rooms seemed so right to him, since this was what he had secretly yearned for. He waited in silence and shock for Glorfindel to give an explanation for his presence.

Glorfindel looked around Erestor's sitting rooms. The cozy room was just as large as his own sitting room, but instead of being filled with weapons and armory as his were, Erestor's study was filled with books and manuscripts, just as he had expected. A large desk filled one side of the room, opposite the wall that contained the unlit fireplace. In front of the fireplace was a low-backed linen divan that was a brownish-grey color with two matching armchairs placed nearby. A tapestry that depicted a large, central tree with blazing golden stars in the dark midnight blue sky hung near the desk. Glorfindel noticed several bottles of colored-ink atop the desk, when his eyes had traveled from the tapestry. He must have caught Erestor in the middle of illustrating, he thought. On the wall opposite the fireplace, Glorfindel noticed a door that was slightly ajar. Through the dim moonlight that poured into the dark room, he could make out the outlines of a bed.  
An annoyed cough from Erestor brought Glorfindel from his observations.

"How are you tonight?" Glorfindel asked as he seated himself on the divan.

Glorfindel had spoken with Elrond shortly after he had left Curumil's house. Glorfindel had confessed his attraction for Erestor to Elrond. He wanted Erestor's friendship, but he was also hoping that something more would develop between the two. He had been a little surprised when Elrond had smiled and had told him to seek out Erestor tonight. Glorfindel had stalled while he had deliberated on what he should do. In the end, he had decided that Elrond was right; he needed to let Erestor know how he felt this very night.

Erestor was fuming inside, but hope had arisen within his heart. Perhaps his yearning was true, and Glorfindel was interested in him? Suddenly though, Erestor's usual cynical rationale flashed into his mind, causing him to doubt Glorfindel's intentions. Glorfindel was just amusing himself. Why else would he just parade into his rooms at this Valer forsaken hour, and seat himself on his divan without invitation, as if the two of them were dear old friends? And all he could ask was how he was doing tonight, with no explanation for his actions first?

Erestor stubbornly refused to answer Glorfindel's question.

Glorfindel could easily sense the annoyance and bewilderment that ran through Erestor's mind. He decided that Erestor had the right idea; there was no need for words, as his actions could speak just as well and even better then any words could in this situation. Glorfindel rose from the divan, and approached Erestor.  
Erestor's grey eyes slowly lost the fury and coldness that had been held within them. Now a sort of confusion and panic shone from their depths out to Glorfindel. As Glorfindel came ever closer him, Erestor retreated away. Before he could completely flee from the room, Glorfindel reached out and grabbed his arm.

Cold eyes shot back at him, but Erestor didn't speak while Glorfindel stared boldly into his face. They held each other's gaze for several moments before Glorfindel placed a kiss to Erestor's lips. That kiss was to signify to Erestor that he was interested in him, and that perhaps something could arise between the two.

Glorfindel articulated the kiss slowly, and was surprised when Erestor accepted it. Glorfindel was also amazed at just how sweet and desirable the kiss was to him. It held the tones of all of their frustrations and their undisclosed desires that they had been hiding from each other for so long. It was delicious and it burned with the want and the desperate need that they both had for each other. In short, the kiss had been magnificent, and had caused both of their hearts to pound.

After the kiss had ended, Glorfindel stepped back and looked at Erestor. In that moment, Erestor had never looked so beautiful to Glorfindel before. Those expressive eyes conveyed to Glorfindel the emotions that Erestor had been stubbornly hiding from him. Glorfindel had never suspected that Erestor had any feelings or interest in him, but now within those expressive eyes Glorfindel could see those emotions and feelings. However, mixed within the love that he saw within those deep grey eyes was the strong element of fear and ambiguity. It saddened Glorfindel to see that combination of emotions relayed back to him.

"What is it that you want Glorfindel?" Erestor was shaking inside.

So, Glorfindel had sensed his attraction to him, and now he was probably just teasing him for his own enjoyment. He probably just wanted to see how weak he was. That kiss was testament to that! He would be defiant.

Glorfindel studied the battling emotions that ran through Erestor's eyes and across his face. Soon those grey eyes had once again glared coldly at him. Now words would have to explain what his actions hadn't been able do for Erestor.

"Erestor, what else would I want? Why else would I be here at this hour, if it were not you that I wanted? Is this not what you want?"

"No Glorfindel! I am not like those others! I will not lay with you for one night, only to have you in the arms of another the next. You would not be able to satisfy me. It is best to forget this, for me to walk away from this before I completely lose my heart to you. Please leave Glorfindel and find someone else to toy with!"

Salty, stinging tears stained the porcelain skin of Erestor's face. It was more than he could bear now that Glorfindel was offering himself to him. How he wanted to rush into those strong, welcoming arms of Glorfindel. He knew though, the folly that would surely ensue if he were to give into his heart's desire. The pain of longing would be more bearable to him then the pain of knowing Glorfindel's love for one instance, only to have it gone the next. His heart would surely cease to beat should he give into his temptations only to find unrequited love. In addition, his own fears and memories of the past flashed through his heart and his mind, reminding Erestor the doubt he felt about ever being part of a meaningful and serious relationship again.

Glorfindel couldn't blame Erestor for his misgivings. It was true that Glorfindel was known for his lose antics when love was involved. How often did he find himself in the arms of someone new, night after night?

He had had so many relationships, and it had all steamed from having lost the one who had captured his heart long ago with the Greenwood. Now, no one could make his heart beat with the want that he had lost so long ago when he had said goodbye to Thranduil.

Despite the intrigue and attraction he felt towards Erestor, he could not help but think of all the difficulties that they had had within their problematic history together. The rational of Erestor should be followed then, as he would most likely only cause unintentional pain to him.

Glorfindel stared at Erestor, who was trembling with anger and with anguish. His complexion had paled considerably, and his eyes; those cold eyes were piercing and they looked haunted. They tore right into his very soul. Memories and images from that dream flashed within his mind as he stared into those eyes. He couldn't stand to see Erestor this way, nor did Glorfindel like the way in which he had begun to feel.

His heart felt as if it were being torn apart with raw emotion, and all of the memories of his love with Thranduil flashed back into his mind. Back then, he had told himself not to surrender to that maddening love, but yet he had. That love had ended in anguish. He didn't want to repeat what had burned so much in anguish for so long for him yet again.

He stepped away from Erestor, and he moved closer to the door.

"If that is how you truly feel, then I will not bother you again."

Glorfindel knew he did not really mean the words that he spoke, but the words came out just the same.

"This night is late, so it would be wise to let it just end now."

Glorfindel said and he retreated, leaving Erestor standing alone in his bedroom, despite the strong desire that they both had for each other.


	6. The Blood That Clenses

*warning: elements of self-harm.*

The early morning sun was unable to warm the soul or heart of the leader of the group of riders. And although the clear blue sky was sweeping in its spring's vibrant pales with soft clouds, the leader could find no solace within the peaceful heavens. He was troubled, but this task that he had volunteered to join would keep him distracted and away from the source of his unrelenting anguish that had begun ever since last night, which had ended only hours ago. He had walked away from someone who didn't want him; someone whom he didn't entirely want either. However, the ache in his heart suggested to him that he did desire that other, despite what his rationale concluded for him.

Those cold, haunted eyes that had been directed towards him last night had mirrored the eyes that he had seen within his dream. That dream had been a premonition. The two of them were not meant to be together, for in the dream it had foretold that he would only hurt Erestor. Glorfindel knew that he was not the one that Erestor so desired. It seemed to Glorfindel that Erestor wanted something that was lasting, something that Glorfindel would have a hard time accepting. But too poignantly within his heart the ache for Erestor grew undeniably. Tragically for Glorfindel, he knew that he had fallen in love with Erestor. But even though that was the case, Glorfindel doubted that he could be the person who Erestor so deserved as a lover. This whole situation was turning out for the worse, and Glorfindel needed time to think. It was best to get away from Erestor for a while.

Glorfindel sighed as he drew in a breath of the early morning air. The patrol had left early that day before Anor had yet to rise, and the cool valley in which Imladris lay was thickly covered in a blanketing fog. He was to be gone for a week on this mission: a week in which the group would cover the immense territory that formed the border lands that stretched across the western boundaries of Imladris.

He let his mind return to the last love that he had experienced. It had been with Thranduil, just before the great war against Sauron. Although their time together had been brief, Glorfindel's heart had truly beat with the truest of loves for Thranduil. Although he had told himself that he had walked away from Thranduil for good, over the years, his heart had truly never healed, and the love he had for him had never faded away. But Thranduil was gone form his life forever, and Glorfindel wondered.  
Perhaps what he feared was not so much if would be able to fulfill and provide to Erestor what he wanted, but was instead his own deep fears of being hurt again. Yes there was love, but sometimes not even love was enough for a relationship to work. Glorfindel was not so sure if he wanted to give his heart away again. He would use this mission as a sweet escape, fully throwing himself into his work.

He often would lead groups of sentries to patrol the wide territory outside their own boarders for signs of orc activity. He was the captain of the Imladris forces, as well as also being in charge of defense and security. His expertise as a counselor to Elrond fell within defense and strategy. Glorfindel smiled, glad that his line of work offered him some reprieve. He welcomed the chance to leave the city of Imladris, so that he could be away from Erestor.

  
He turned his white horse, to the left leading the patrol further away into the western wilderness.

\-------------------------

Erestor didn't want to rise in this new morning after that night in which he had let Glorfindel slip through his fingers. After Glorfindel had left him alone to himself within his rooms, he had collapsed, a sorry mess of emotion that was crumpled with the heavy weight of his sorrow, confusion, loss, and blame. All of those tormenting weeks had all led up to that moment, and he had ruined whatever chance he may ever have had with Glorfindel. His mind was blank and his body was numb. How would he be feeling this morning if he had only but accepted Glorfindel's advances?

He would never know the answer to that question.

Instead, all that Erestor would ever knew was a life of solitude and of regret. Unwillingly, he moved his legs out from beneath his warm blankets, tangled and wrapped around his long limbs. His bare feet made contact with the cold floor as he left his bed. He walked to a nearby chair and lifted a grey robe, which he wrapped around his slender form before he stepped into his study. The various colored bottles of ink still sat uncovered on his desk around the pages of unfinished work. With his sharp senses, Erestor could still smell the lingering scent of Glorfindel's: spicy, warm and welcoming. His heart ached while he retreated away from his study and back into his bedroom.

There he crossed the length of the room to his bathroom. Erestor sat absentminded on a chair while he stared at the already drawn bath for him. The servants to the household of Elrond always managed to fill his bath with warm water before he rose while never disturbing his sleep. The water looked warm and inviting, but Erestor had not the will to rise from the rather uncomfortable chair on which he sat. The pain from the hard seat and coldness that filled the room in the early morning dulled the agony that roared within his mind and heart.

It amused him how outside pain could drive away and dull the inner torment, and his troubled mind pondered the theme for while before he rose from the chair and exited the bathroom back into his bedroom. He stopped at a large cider chest, delicately carved with scenes of the seaside of his native home of Lindon that seemed to come to life if he meditated long enough in front of. Across the top were giant waves that rolled and crashed and sea gulls that called and cried to each other. Erestor opened the lid away from him, eyes fixed and blank, as though in trance. The pungent aroma of cider and old memories filled his nostrils as he let the sensation of combining aromas overwhelm him.

After the brief pause of reflection, Erestor carefully and slowly worked his way through the objects that he kept hidden within this chest. Various artifacts, books, manuscripts, compiled with stones, dried leaves, and flowers filled the levels of the chest. Buried deep within the chest was a dark velvet material, which he now pulled out.

He grabbed tightly onto the bundle and slowly made his way back into his bathroom. Once he was within the room he delicately unwrapped the ancient clothe that concealed two twin daggers. Erestor hadn't touched those two ancient blades since the Second Age. Painful flashbacks and memories surfaced within his mind when he hesitantly held the daggers in each hand. The blades had retained their deadly sharpness, since Elvin blades never went dull with the effects of time. He studied the blades closely, recalling the last time he had held those weapons. That situation was unlike the moment of now, but, as Erestor thought more about it, he realized the uncanny elemental similarity of both times: a love lost.

Erestor stepped out from his robes and into the lukewarm water. He studied his wrists where slowly with time the old scars had begun to fade away. He let his mind drift out from awareness; out past the pine trees and mountains that surrounded the valley, up into the blue sky beyond Arda into the realm of which Iluvatur dwelled and where the Valar had sang so long ago. In his dissociated state, Erestor didn't fell any pain as the blade tore into his skin and dragged across his arm, leaving a deep red line across his pale flesh. The action was repeated several times as the water began to take on the same shade as the liquid that drained so freely from his veins. The drainage and aroma of his blood was just the catharsis that his burdened soul sought. All of his emotions were dulled away, and he no longer focused on the inner conflicts within his mind and heart.

Unlike the last time in which Erestor had used those daggers, he did not seek death. All he sought now was for an escape from his raging emotions, and he knew of no other way to dull the pain. His empty eyes stared up at the ceiling, not focusing on anything. He let his mutilated arms dangle on the rims of the bath, and out of the water.

Erestor let the numbness of this dissociation wash over him. In this time, he felt nothing. There were no more worries and there was no more pain. It was as if he was nothing and did not exist in any time or place. He felt as if he were floating, far away from what would keep him bound to Arda, and Erestor surrendered to this sweet escape of all conscious troubles.

Moment after moment had passed, but Erestor did not stir from the now icy water. Slowly he began to return to the now of the present. His escape had ended, and his mind flooded back with everything once more. He knew hat he had countless duties to see to today and that Elrond had called for a council that he had to attend.

  
Unwillingly, he stepped out from the bath, and slowly cleansed and bandaged his wounds. He hurriedly dressed himself in his usual grey robes, braided his hair, and hurried to his office. Forgotten were the twin blades, which lay blood stained on the bathroom floor.

\--------------------------------------------  
Elladan and Elrohir sat opposite of each other in the dinning hall, waiting for Legolas to make his appearance. While they waited, they focused more on the absence of certain individuals and the empty dinning seats pushed up against the wooden table, then on the presence of those seated at the table.

The large table that served the household of Elrond was uncharacteristically empty with several key places void of their inhabitants. At the head of the table, Elrond's grand chair sat empty. The twins thought nothing about it, since usually on council days their father missed breakfast to go over tedious details that he wished to address to his counselors. The seat next to Elrond's, which Erestor usually occupied, was also empty, as was the seat next to his, where Glorfindel sat. Their mother's seat too sat empty, as no one had ever dared to fill her seat, and Arwen's chair was also untouched, since their sister hadn't returned from their grandparents' realm in Lothlorien. All of their places were set nonetheless, teacups and glasses turned down, fine linen wrapped around silver utensils, spotless and shiny. Fruit bowls, white with delicate silvery vines painted around the rim atop matching plates, sat unused but ready in case someone would sit before them.

Only a few other people were present at the table this morning, but they were silent, eating in motions that told that they all had places to be soon, other things to do, that eating breakfast was an afterthought, an annoying necessity that they had to endure before they could begin their day. Both Elladan and Elrohir remained silent until it was just the two of them sitting at the large dinning table, their wait for Legolas had not yet ended.

"You did tell Legolas what time breakfast is served?" Elladan asked Elrohir, running an elegant and long finger across the rim of his cup of steaming tea. The rising steam from the cup rose and warmed his finger, before it evaporated.

"You were there when I told him. He probably has forgotten his way, and now he must be wondering around lost within our halls."

"I grow tired of waiting. Perhaps they do not eat breakfast in the Greenwood. I have always heard that the wood elves are a rather strange lot." Elladan's bored voice was barely above that of a whisper. "We should just begin without him."

"I will go to find him." Elrohir stated as he rose, pushing his chair back with such a force that it toppled over, crashing loudly onto the stone floor of the dinning hall.

  
"Anxious or aggravated, my dear brother?" Elladan laughed as he also stood.

"Now what would put you in such a state? Pray tell me that it is not due to a certain visitor who seems to brush off etiquette that any courteous guest would have sense enough to mind."

Elladan walked over and lifted the toppled chair, setting it back to its proper place amidst the row of unoccupied dinning chairs. "Do tell me, my brother, what do you think of the Greenwood Prince? He really must have left an impression on you to leave you in such a frazzled state." Elladan continued speaking, while he followed his twin from the dinning hall.

"He seems well enough." Elrohir downplayed his attraction to Legolas as he minimized his impressions of the enchanting elf. He knew that Elladan was very perceptive however, and the fact that they were twins made it difficult, if not impossible for him to hide anything from the his brother. No, he knew that Elladan could not be fooled.

"Only well you say? Have you lost your ability to distinguish between the mere well with that of the truly exceptional, my dear brother?" Elladan shook his head in disbelief, knowing that his brother was trying to hide something from him. But he could see right through him.

"Have you ever thought to think that perhaps our tastes differ greatly, Elladan?"

Elrohir was becoming annoyed, and the fact that his brother had begun to laugh, didn't help his mood. Elrohir hated the games his brother loved to play, and he dreaded the thought of Legolas becoming involved and trapped within his brother's whims. 'Though ultimately I fear our time together will lead to that.' Foreboding thoughts were hushed when Elladan spoke to him again again.

"Meaning that I have taste, whereas you are sorely lacking."

"Meaning that I care not to indulge in the fantasies of your perverse mind." Elrohir had stopped as he confronted his brother, his eyes held an unfriendly air, his scorn was evident.

Elladan could see the contempt that ran through his brother's mind, for radiated from his facial features and body language. He stepped backwards until he had made contact with the stone wall.

"But if I remember correctly, my dear brother, you were a most willing participant when you, as you said, 'indulged yourself in my twisted mind'." Elladan's unwavering voice moved past his thin, yet strongly colored lips.

"I was so much younger then, Elladan. You know that I have changed. I will, and can not ever be that person again!"

"Only because of the constraints you place on yourself."

Elladan couldn't help but glare as he stepped forward, moving Elrohir back into the hall as he stepped away from the cold stone wall. The bitter realization of having and knowing his brother that one night still painfully lingered and ardently burned within his memories. If only his brother didn't have to be so righteous, then his heart would wouldn't bleed and weep as it did, crying out for someone who rightly could never be his.

"That is not even the half of it, my brother!" Elrohir could scarcely believe that they were having this conversation again, and he planted his feet firmly down, wanting not to concede his ground while he confronted his twin.

"Why must we constantly place limitations on ourselves?" Elladan placed his arm around his brother.

"It is over, Elladan." Elrohir snapped, pushing away his sibling's arm.

"But, my brother, did it actually ever begin? How can you say something is over if there was never a starting point. To have an ending, a story must first have a beginning. I do not recall a proper beginning for our story." His sly grin seemed to mock Elrohir.

"There will be no continuation!"

"Perhaps, although I think that you may still change your mind."

"I am not as indecisive as you would take me for."

"Of course not, my brother. We are, as you know, of the same blood and same mind."

"That may be so, but there is still one's own will." Elrohir fell silent as his brother's laugh intensified.

"One's own will you say? If that was true with love, Elrohir, then we would not have the sayings that we do concerning that one emotion. To be stricken with something, as love, indicates to me that one's free will has nothing to do with it at all. Besides, we are one in the same, sharing the same will, I believe."

  
"We are not the same person, my brother. And I must say that I pity you and your weak will."

"Still you allow yourself to believe there is such a thing as free will." Elladan slowly shook his head to show Elrohir his differing opinion.

"All we are, my brother, are creatures of circumstance. All that we do in our lives is in response to the events in our lives. Do not fool yourself into believing that you are in control of your own destiny. Do not fool yourself into thinking that there is a better good out there, and that you can achieve it with your own free will and righteousness." The gleam within Elladan's eyes grew more intense as his brother's face flushed slightly.

"You have the belief that you have so little self-control?"

"You are so intent on denying the feelings that I know you harbor deep within your heart?"

"Then you know me…"

Elrohir stopped mid-sentence when he saw that Elladan's eyes had moved to another. He turned his eyes to where his brother was looking, and he saw that Legolas was walking towards them down the hall from the outer courtyard gardens.

"Good day Elladan and Elrohir." Legolas greeted them as he approached.

"Legolas!" Elrohir smiled at him, and he tried his best to calm his raging emotions and feelings that were surging within. "We were just on our way to escort you to breakfast. We thought you were not going to join us."

"I must apologize for keeping you both in waiting. I found sleep difficult to find as night turned to early dawn, so I decided that a morning stroll through your lovely gardens would be just what I needed. I am accustomed to walking in the forest in the morning, and your gardens satisfied that need. There is nothing more refreshing to me than seeing the mighty trees wrapped and obscured in the early morning fog, which is in turn cut through with the beams of Anor. It is times like that in which I forget the woe of the world and renew my spirit within the natural flow of the universe that lives in nature."

"And you were able to do that in our garden?" Elladan asked with a slight snicker in his voice.

"Indeed, I did. There are so many new plants blooming in this spring that were able to erase the lingering tensions and fatigue that resulted from my journey here. There are also many ancient trees in this valley that whisper words from ages that I have never heard before. I feel I could spend my whole day learning from their wisdom, drawing my strength from their communion. Again I must say that your valley is a fair place to reside." Legolas eyed the twins mindfully, fully aware that he had disturbed them during a rather heated argument.

"And you will see more of the valley Legolas, after we have eaten breakfast. You have not forgotten that we will escort you around the valley today?" Elrohir smiled before he shot his brother a look of warning.

"How could I forget?" Legolas returned the smile, and he followed the twins down the corridor to the dinning hall.

The three seated themselves within the dinning hall which was nearly empty save for only a few lingering people who were finishing their meals. Soon, the cooks had placed the breakfast plates in front of the three, who chatted politely while they ate.

\---------------------------------------------  
Glorfindel and the patrol of sentries continued their westward ride. Now that it was mid morning, the small band had decided to stop for a break and eat a meal. Glorfindel scanned the horizon as his sentries prepared the meal. Seeing and sensing nothing out of the ordinary, the he sat himself on the soft ground beneath the forest of pines. He watched as the guards prepared the meal, and as the horses wandered around the tall pine trees that surrounded the group. They wouldn't stop for long, since they had much territory to cover in the short span of the week.

The rich smell of the boiling soup penetrated to Glorfindel's senses, and he realized just how hungry he was. A gentle wind rustled through the pine trees of the forest, and the serene setting helped Glorfindel's mind stay in its currently relaxed state.

"Lord Glorfindel." A young sentry spoke as he sat next to Glorfindel.

"The scouts ahead send word that no orc activity has been sighted in the northern borders. We have yet to hear from the scouts from the southern borders. Perhaps they have encountered some problems." The sentry asked with transparent expectation in his voice.

"You sound as if you want to encounter some orcs, Cinodon." Glorfindel remembered Elrohir's words about having seen tracks of a great host of orcs.  
"I was told by a source yesterday of a company of orcs that had passed around our borders. There is a great chance that we will encounter some orcs while on this patrol."

"This is my first patrol." Cinodon admitted. "I am ready to prove my ability as a sentry, Lord Glorfindel. I feel very honored to have been chosen for this patrol. Besides." He softly laughed to himself. "I promised my younger sister that I would kill an orc for her."

Glorfindel smiled to Cinodon, as another sentry handed him a bowl of hot soup with rye bread. Glorfindel thanked the sentry who was now serving the others. He slowly ate while he watched the delightful white clouds roll across the sky.

The breeze told Glorfindel that later the group would encounter a storm, which was common to these lands in spring. He implored that the storm would strike before nightfall, since that was most likely the time in which the hordes of orc might attack. Those foul creatures moved with the night, and should they encounter any tonight, the storm could complicate things for them.

Focusing back on his soup, Glorfindel realized he wasn't as hungry as he had that he had been. The soup was tasteful, but his appetite was missing. He rose from his sitting position and walked away from the small camp that they had made.

He leaned against a tall pine tree, while he finally gave in to the pain that had been swelling within his heart. He didn't know how to act or think about the situation with Erestor. He hated feeling so lost, not knowing how to handle or interpret the strange emotions and feelings of dissatisfaction and of being forlorn. His mood deteriorated as the wind began to pick up in intensity. The storm was closing in, and Glorfindel could sense that the duration of the storm would last far into the night. He collected his scattered feelings and emotions before he headed back to the camp.

There the sentries had already packed up and were ready to leave. Glorfindel approached his horse, and he looked back to the distant valley of Imladris where his thoughts and heart were still trapped. The group continued their westward ride, even as the clouds took on a darker and more ominous hue with every mile that they passed. The wind had turned from its pleasant breeze from earlier in the day, to that of a cold and piercing hindrance. Glorfindel didn't see any reason to keep his sentries out in the storm, and he led the way to an area where they could wait out the storm and night, if need be.

Glorfindel had patrolled this area many a time, so he knew where a small series of cabins were built for shelter for the Imladris guards in these boarder lands. Now the rain began to fall in torrents as the sentries drew closer to the shelter. The forest in which they travelled had become dark and almost unrecognizable, since it had fallen under the dark storm clouds above. The cold rain that fell caused a rolling fog to form because of the contact it made with the warmer earth.

Glorfindel ordered for the sentries to stay close to his side. He would hate for any of them to become separated, since they would have to find shelter on their own in the storm if they did. He doubted that there would be any attack from orcs during the storm, but he didn't let that possibility leave his mind while he continued heading towards the shelter.


	7. The Blood that Cleanses part 2

Elladan and Elrohir had spent the morning showing Legolas around the valley of Imladris. Although their guest had been most interested and enthused with seeing and learning the history and sights of the valley of Imladris, Legolas yearned for something more during his visit here.

In his attempts to decipher the twins, Legolas had caught the signs of an underlying conflict that echoed between the two, undulating as if it were a great wave that crashed and rolled across a strong but battered and breaking shoreline. Having two brothers of his own, Legolas knew that what ever tore at the twins was something that he had never experienced with his own siblings. However, the conflict that resonated between the two touched a piece of his own torment buried and locked deep inside his heart.

'It could not be the same.' Legolas thought to himself, studying the twins while they strolled around the valley.

Now that it was midday, they had stopped near one of the many waterfalls that surrounded the Last Homely House to eat the small picnic that they had brought. Soon, they sat laughing and eating with the tensions of the morning forgotten with each passing hour.

Elrohir could only just look and think of Legolas. He was unable to keep the strange, yet very seductive Legolas from his mind. Elrohir had never felt the desire of another before, that wasn't his brother. This delighted Elrohir, and it brought him great comfort. Elladan was wrong. He was fully in control of his mind when it came to love.

Legolas, who was not blind to the eye of interest and attraction, studied Elrohir as he tried to determine what he should do with him. He could tell that Elrohir studied him. His eyes were steadfast on him, and this excited Legolas.

Elladan too studied his brother and Legolas, and the strong attraction that radiated between the two surged like an electricity between them. It was far too transparent, and it bothered and burned within Elladan's mind. He grew angry and his jealousy raged within.

"We have tarried here for too long." Elladan suddenly announced, annoyed with the company and setting. "Let us return back to the house."

"And what would you suggest we do there?" Elrohir rolled from his side onto his stomach, eyes level with his brother's. His dark eyes glared in warning.

"What does it matter what we do or do not do?" Elladan rose from the ground, ignoring his brother's warnings, stretching his agile body. Legolas and Elrohir too rose. The tension between the three was intense.

"Set your eyes on the western sky." Legolas informed the twins of the impending storm. "We should do as Elladan has suggested, or we will be caught in the storm."

To the west, the sky was dark and with their far seeing eyes and their far hearing ears, the group could see and hear the pine trees bowing down beneath the might of the wind. The distant thunder followed shortly, chased by mighty lightning.

“Are you afraid of the storm?" Elladan snickered again, back turned from the dark threatening sky. "Or have you the sense?" His eyes gleamed at Legolas.

"Know you not the wraith of nature?" Legolas moved closer to Elladan, whose eyes were  
unreadable, save for the shimmer of amusement that shone from the depths of those deep grey eyes.

Angered and annoyed by his brother's antics, Elrohir stepped between the two. "Let us just return home. Father would not be pleased to know that we have kept a guest out within the elements."

"This is far from over." Elladan warned to Elrohir who was busy packing their belongings.

"Indeed it is not." Legolas took the basket from Elrohir's hands, placing it back onto the ground, whose blades of young tender grass blew as if it were a slight green wave in the gusts of the strong wind.

"You wish to stay out here?" Elladan was briefly taken aback, but he smiled to the one before him.

"You seemed surprised?" Legolas settled himself back onto the ground, face uplifted to the increasingly darkening sky.

"Nothing surprises my brother." Elrohir stated as he too seated himself onto the ground, defeated and exasperated. "Instead, he prides himself on his ability to appall others."

"I see." Legolas closed his eyes as the wind picked up in intensity, blowing stray leaves into their hair and across the river's waves and grassy earth on which they lay.

"Now tell me, do you really see?" Elladan's face hovered above Legolas. Bright silver-speckled green eyes looked into his own green-speckled grey eyes.

"I assume you wish to be the one to open my eyes." Legolas' irritated voice mocked Elladan. 'Far too predictable.' He sighed from within.

"Not your eyes, for already I sense you see. Though, I am not sure to what extent your sight is robbed by blindness, or by your tedious search for the implicit truth."

Legolas, who was tiring fast with Elladan's game, continued along with him nonetheless however. He sighed rather loudly before he responded.

"I have never indicated that I am hindered by my "blindness", and that whatever truth there is in this world, it is all but exhausted to me now. I can assure you that I seek after that no longer. The only thing, I must admit, is that perhaps I grow bored here by lack of stimulus."

Elladan didn't respond, but instead he leaned forward and he pressed a kiss to Legolas' lips, which instantly opened, accepting the kiss. He accommodated Elladan's tongue, allowing him to press it within his mouth.

Elladan pressed harder against his lips, wrapping his tongue around Legolas' tongue, while his hands kneaded the shoulders beneath him. He leaned his body nearer to the one beneath him, pressing his bulging erection closer to Legolas' erection.

Legolas was excited, but he was willing to drag out his evasions, and he pulled back, smiling with his wicked and swollen lips. His green eyes gleamed, and he didn't protest when Elladan pulled him back into another kiss.

Elrohir shook his head and he turned from the scene. His anger towards his treacherous brother boiled within his mind, while he watched the choppy waves of the Bruinen River. Of course Elladan would have to involve Legolas within their feud, as if their relationship was not complicated enough. He sighed and angrily tossed a stone into the choppy river, cursing his brother's name within his mind.

Elladan rolled away from Legolas, and he turned to his twin who sat with his back to him. "Come join us, my brother. Do not tell me that you wish to watch the river when the true flood is here on the banks."

Elrohir did not stir nor did he answer Elladan, but he instead kept his back to both Elladan and Legolas.

Elladan's heart yearned while he watched his brother sit with his back to him. "Elrohir, do you not hear me?"

"This grows old." Legolas rose, ready to leave the brothers alone to the storm, and alone to themselves. Annoyance was coming over him, and he was afraid that he had read the whole situation wrong. "If this is your explicit truth, then I will seek my amusement elsewhere."

"Stop!" Elrohir suddenly spoke, angered by Legolas' sudden and cold assessment. "No one denies the will of my brother so easily."

His sudden alliance with Elladan bewildered his mind, exciting him as he watched the curious smiles that spread across Legolas' handsome face, and his own brother's face.

"Not even you?" Legolas' curiosity had been stirred. Could it be that the beautiful twins were more like him than he thought. 'But would they be bold enough to include me within their play?' His thoughts wondered.

"Pray, tell me what your brother's hand has done to you?"

"If you really want to know, then how could we deny you?" Elrohir whispered as Elladan approached Legolas from behind, pressing a dagger against his throat.

"Will you humor us, oh Prince of Greenwood, or would you leave us alone to our own amusements?"

Elladan's offer was little left to the imagination, as the dagger pressed a little deeper, sending a trickle of blood down the pale throat. His bulging erection pressed Legolas from behind, and his heart pounded within his chest.

"How could I not when you offer yourselves to me in such an intriguing way?"

Legolas suddenly grabbed hold of Elladan's wrist, twisting the arm around as he spun out from the embrace. The dagger now lay across the width of Elladan's throat, slightly pressing in, causing a slight stream of scarlet to trickle down his own skin.

\------------------------------

Erestor watched, detached as he saw the storm approach. He had learned that Glorfindel had volunteered to lead the group of sentries on the border patrol from the other counselors who were seated with him in the council room. He focused his attention not on the reports that the speaking counselor debated on, but instead his thoughts drifted to Glorfindel. His anxiety compiled with the pain that traveled down his arm caused him to ignore the present council and issues that Gilnir was so diligently presenting regarding Greenwood's responses.

During councils, Erestor was always attentive and interested, no matter how mundane they were,  
but his mind was far too heavy to focus on anything today. He kept his thoughts on Glorfindel's safety, and he hoped that he was out of the direct path of the storm. The storm he feared not, but he knew that the storm would complicate the group's patrol while in dangerous territory.

Elrond sighed inwardly, noticing the inattentiveness from his chief advisor who sat by his side in the council room. He was fairly certain that Erestor's mind was on Glorfindel. With his keen senses, Elrond could smell the metallic quality of blood that came from Erestor. Flashbacks that were triggered by the smell of the blood entered his mind from his past dealings with Erestor.

Elrond seriously worried about his two friends. They were two of the most stubborn individuals that he had ever met before in his life. Their pointless tortures were doing neither of them any good. He was definitely going to have a word with Erestor after the council.

Elrond's attention was suddenly snapped back as he realized that his counselor had been addressing him. Having not heard the report for several moments, he had no idea how to respond. Quickly collecting his wits, Elrond had to say something.

"Counselor Gilnir, we should continue to explore this topic at the next scheduled council. Please prepare another report and if any decisions are to be made, I will make them then. If no on else has any issues to address, then I declare today's meeting over."

Elrond glanced around at his seated counselors, whom he then dismissed. He grabbed hold to Erestor's arm before he could leave. "I would like to speak with you Erestor."

"Of course Elrond." Erestor honestly did not feel like speaking with Elrond, but the look on Elrond's face told him that he would not be able to defy his lord's wish to converse.

"Let us talk in my study then. We will have less of a chance for interruptions there."

Elrond led Erestor to his personal chambers into his comfortable and splendid sitting room. Since the storm had caused the spring day to be rather chilly, the large fireplace had been lit to warm the room.

Erestor seated himself on one of the divans that were situated near the welcoming warmth from the hearth. Before Elrond sat he poured both himself and Erestor a glass of wine, and after he had handed Erestor his wine goblet he sat on the twin divan that was opposite of Erestor. They both sipped their wine while they listened to the ferocious sounds of the storm, simultaneously with that of the soft and spontaneous crackles and bursts of the burning logs from the fireplace.

Elrond hoped that the wine and atmosphere would have a calming effects on Erestor. If that didn't work, he was sure he could find words to ease his friend's pain.

"I was most surprised to learn this morning that Glorfindel had led the border patrol." Elrond began. "I found out from some of the guards. Glorfindel had told me nothing of his plans on leaving this morning. Did he mention his intentions to you?" Elrond led Erestor to the desired subject that he wanted to address with him.

Erestor mentally groaned while he drained the remaining liquid in his wine glass. He knew that Elrond wanted to know exactly what had occurred between the two of them last night. It really wasn't any of Elrond's business, but he felt that he always had to be involved in all of his friends' affairs. Once Elrond's curiosity was sparked, nothing could stop the determined lord from having his wish of knowing every minuet detail in any situation. Erestor knew that Elrond would stubbornly keep at him until he spoke of what had occurred that night.

"Perhaps some more wine?" Elrond reached for Erestor's glass as he rose from the divan. Moments later he had returned the now filled goblet to Erestor and was once again seated on the plush divan.

"No, he did not inform me that he would personally be leading the patrol this day." Erestor reclined back onto the comfortable divan while he focused on the sounds that clashed within the room. He would just shut Elrond out, since he really didn't fell like discussing his feelings or actions with Glorfindel to Elrond.

Elrond studied Erestor while he sat on the divan. The soft light from the fireplace caused Erestor's skin to glow sensuously, and Elrond couldn't help but voyeuristically watch as the golden light danced across the handsome features of his occasional lover.

The two of them had had a casual relationship for a while now, although both knew that nothing would ever result from it. Neither of them had completely allowed themselves to fall in love with the other. They only simply enjoyed the intimacy that such encounters produced to warm their aching and wounded hearts. Elrond had been the first to initiate their casual relationship, since he had always been attracted to the Erestor. He let himself muse over his desires and of Erestor, while he slowly sipped his wine:

He had known Erestor from the time that he was born, since Erestor had been the son of one of the counselors and lore-masters for Gil-galad. Elrond had been a counselor to the High-King, and he knew Erestor's father well. Erestor had grown to be exceptionally intelligent, and thus had become one of Gil-galad's researchers, working beneath the lore-masters.

Elrond had always found Erestor to be attractive, but Elrond had been infatuated with Gil-galad back then. Then Erestor had left the lands of Lindon for Eregion, despite the deep rift between the two realms that had resulted over the forging of the rings and the trusting of Sauron. It was in Eregion that Erestor had found his love and had married. Erestor had made a rather happy, but short-lived life for himself in the city of Ost-in-Edhil, where he served as a researcher for Lord Celebrimbor.

Unfortunately, Erestor's happy life had been cut short due to the war that Sauron had waged against the Elven smiths of that region. The city and the realm had been destroyed when it fell to Sauron. Gil-galad had sent Elrond to aid the smiths, despite the tensions that the two lands shared. In the end, Elrond was able to save Erestor, whom he had found badly wounded, but tragically he was unable to save neither his wife nor his young son.

The loss and tragedy of the war with Sauron had been great with the fall of Eregion. Elrond had to retreat with what little survivors remained of the Noldor from that land. He had welcomed them all to help him found Imladris as a refuge for the weary and for those who longed for serenity. Elrond had brought Erestor with him to the hidden valley in which Imladris would be built.

Although Elrond was busy with overseeing the construction of the refuge and organizing the labour, he often checked on the healing process of his old friend. Erestor had slowly recovered from his physical wounds, but the emotional wounds were far too much for him. Elrond easily could sense that his friend was dying from his grief, as the signs of fading were all evident. It was with sheer determination that Elrond had kept Erestor from fading. However, although Erestor was no longer fading, he had tried to end his life when he had slit his writs with a pair of daggers. It had taken all of the skill of Elrond as well as several other healers to keep Erestor's fea from traveling to the Halls of Mandos.

As time moved ever forward, the grief and pain had somehow subsided, but Erestor had retreated within himself. Erestor had constructed impenetrable defenses to insure that his heart and soul would never be wounded again. Though he proved an excellent counselor to Elrond, Erestor was distant and detached in all other aspects of life. It pained Elrond to see Erestor in such a state, but there was nothing that he could do to fully heal him.

It had been Elrond who had first sought Erestor out, and despite Erestor's reluctances, he had finally allowed himself to find comfort in Elrond's arms. And over the years, what had once been only sporadic, slowly intensified with Celebrian's sailing to the West. Both had found comfort in each other's arms, but they both knew that neither of their hearts were completely in it. Elrond was still in love and yearned for Celebrian, and Erestor simply was not in love with Elrond, as his emotions had been caged and locked away. Their relationship had never grown from just the casual few times that they sought each other out over the years.

Out of his reflections, Elrond admired the beauty of Erestor as he continued to watch him recline. He loved the silken long raven locks that his fingers never grew tired of running through. He could lose himself within those deep captivating eyes, spending countless moments staring into those enigmatic grey orbs.

The light from the fire danced across Erestor's handsome facial features. Those slender eyebrows that arched so temptingly to Elrond, that nose, and those full and sensuous lips called to him.  
Elrond loved the feel of that slender and lithe body under him, and the way that Erestor's smooth and delicious skin felt when they made love. He loved Erestor's bittersweet taste as he often found himself yearning for those kisses, and that intimacy with him.

Elrond knew that he could love Erestor, if only Erestor would just let him. But Elrond's mind scolded what his heart told him, and he reminded himself that Celebrian was still there for him, far beyond the sea.

Elrond rose from the divan, as his wine glass was once again empty. Instead of refilling his glass though, he leaned over the still form of Erestor and gently caressed the silken strands of dark hair. Identical grey orbs peered at him from heavily lashed eyelids, and Erestor's lips parted slightly as to protest. Elrond seized the opportunity and placed a kiss to the lips below him. Elrond knew that words could always come later, as right now Erestor needed a distraction to ease his heart and soul.

Erestor inwardly sighed, but he accepted Elrond's kiss and invitation. Perhaps laying with Elrond would distract his mind for a while. He found it odd though, that he had no problem laying with Elrond, but when Glorfindel had offered himself to him he had turned him down.

Of course he wasn't in love with Elrond. There was no worry that his heart would break if someone else caught Elrond's eye. With Glorfindel it was different. To know the touch and taste of Glorfindel only to know that he had moved onto another would kill him, he believed. He loved Glorfindel and because of that, he didn't want to correlate pain with the one who made his heart warm, who filled his dreams with beauty and life.

Erestor didn't protest, although he felt like a hypocrite when Elrond captured his hands and led him into his bedchamber, as the storm raged on outside.

\-------------------------------------

The storm had intensified throughout the group's ride towards the shelter. The thick fog, heavy winds, and torrential rain were causing considerable difficulties for the group to stay together. The brilliant and terrible flashes of lightning lit the sky, while the deafening thunder roared and shook the earth around them. Glorfindel yelled for his sentries to stay close together, above the heavy winds and between the sounds of lightning and thunder that crashed through the sky. Panic was flashing through his mind and he seriously worried about the safety of his soldiers. As leader of the patrol it was his duty to make sure that all the sentries made their way to the shelter.

Through the thick fog and heavy rain, Glorfindel could slightly make out the distant outline of the shelter. He motioned and yelled for his sentries to continue onward as he stopped and counted their numbers. He would not enter the shelter until the very last of them was out of the storm.  
Glorfindel scanned his surroundings as the last of the sentries had passed him. The number that had passed him did not match up with the number that had set out with him that morning however. One of his sentries had become lost in the storm.

Glorfindel called to the last sentry who had passed him to alert him that he would search for the missing sentry. He handed his horse to a nearby guard, deciding that he would search on foot. Carefully he retraced the steps that the group had made on their way towards the shelter. He strained his sharp senses as he tried to see, or hear the missing sentry. But the intense nature of the storm veiled and obscured all but the immediate near, leaving Glorfindel to believe that the search would be in vain until the storm died down. But as any good captain, Glorfindel would not leave one of his sentries alone to the storm. If there was a way, Glorfindel would use it to find the lost sentry.

He continued his search eastward, all the while scanning the territory that surrounded him. The heavy fog that blanketed the ground and wrapped itself around the trees obscured from Glorfindel whatever tracks there may have been from the missing sentry. A strong gust of wind blew the stinging cold rain into Glorfindel's face. He paused as he focused his mind with the trees, hoping that their ancient voices would aid him in his search and lead him to the missing sentry. However, their voices were lost within the wind, muffled and confused until their familiar language was incomprehensible to his elven ears.

A little disoriented, Glorfindel continued to move forward until he found himself falling. He had tripped over something that he had missed under the thick fog. He moved to the area in which the obtrusion lay and felt with his hands what it was.

"By the Valar!"

His scream was lost as it was carried away with the strong wind and violent flash of lightning. Through the thick fog, Glorfindel could feel the form of a body. He instantly knew that the figure was indeed his lost sentry. Glorfindel raised the still figure above the fog and quickly checked his breathing and pulse.

"You are alive, but what happened?"

Glorfindel asked himself while he continued to check over the sentry whom he recognized as Cinodon. Glorfindel could tell that he was severely injured, and was unconscious. He looked around his surroundings, trying to locate whatever had attacked Cinodon. The storm was beginning to die down, but Glorfindel could not make out any enemy that may be lurking around him. He carefully lifted the Cinodon, but stopped suddenly as he heard the sound of movement in the underbrush to his left despite the heavy sounds of the storm.

Glorfindel did not se the flash of metal that cut into his side, and he fell to the wet earth.


	8. Death's Cold Embrace

The increasingly violent echoes of thunder intensified the amusement of the three elves who lay intertwined near the surging Bruinen river. The steady rainfall beat down on them like shards of glass and stung their bare skin, leaving little pink welts that quickly disappeared on their soft flesh. The mixture of intense pleasure and pain heightened their enjoyment of the foreplay, as teeth and nails dug and tore into their limbs and torsos. The storm insured their discrepancy and privacy, since no one else would likely be out in it.

"How far will you let me take this?" Elladan asked Legolas, eyes half lidded under the weight of his lust.

"Spare me not what you have done to any other!" Legolas demanded, eyes wild, reflecting the flashes of lightning that streaked across the sky.

Elladan nodded, and then he handed Elrohir the dagger. The wicked grin and sharp stare told Elrohir to do as his brother wanted, even as his numbing mind and rationale were screaming for him to stop, the younger twin felt himself give into the moment and his brother's sharp, piercing eyes. Turning from his brother, Elrohir dragged the sharp blade lightly across Legolas' chest, bemusedly recalling when Elladan had done that to him.

"Your eyes are so beautiful when you hurt, my brother." Those words echoed in Elrohir's mind when he looked into Legolas' stormy eyes, burning with pain and need. His heart shuddered as he saw not the element of affection within those depths, but he doubted he could turn away now, so he continued on with his brother's game.

With heavy hands that seemed to move of their own accord, Elrohir dragged the blade across Legolas' slick skin. The path of the blade left a faint scratch that dripped its crimson tears in streams that merged with the falling rain, which then slide down and across Legolas' heaving chest.

While his brother was dragging the blade across Legolas' chest, Elladan shoved a moist digit into Legolas' tight passage, immediately causing Legolas to flinch beneath the initial burning pain of the probing finger.

Legolas' pants grew heavier as he felt the finger pushing further into him, hurting him, but he wanted to be hurt and filled. He pushed his hips down, encouraging Elladan to fill him further. Elladan was happy to comply with the wishes of the sensuous one beneath him, and he withdrew his finger and added a second one. Legolas arched his back while biting his lower lip, wishing for Elladan to take him and fill him completely, and thus he missed Elrohir's longing gaze of love.

Elrohir had cast the knife aside, not wanting to use the whims of his brother with Legolas. He leaned closer to Legolas' flushed yet gorgeous face.

"Ah Legolas, if only..." Elrohir claimed his soft lips, not finishing the thought as those incredible lips made contact with his own. He sucked on the full lips while his fingers rubbed and pinched Legolas' nipples, causing them to instantly harden under his persistent touch.

Legolas parted his lips, allowing Elrohir to push his tongue through lips and teeth, deepening the kiss that he so desperately craved. He wrapped his arms around Elrohir, and he rubbed circular massages to Elrohir's broad muscular shoulders. He could sense the conflict that clung to Elrohir. The discord was evident everywhere in his body. It showed through Elrohir's tense muscles and limbs, and also within the kiss, where Legolas could distinctly taste the melancholy of bittersweet  
desire and longing mixed within the honey like taste. It was in that moment, that Legolas' heart began to bleed for the youngest son of Elrond. He was so beautiful in his confusion and desire.

"Ai Elrohir, if only it had just been us, and we had not lost our hearts to those we should not love." Legolas thought. Letting go of his thoughts, he kissed harder, bringing their mouths into a more passionate unification.

Elladan continued to prepare Legolas as he watched his brother's wet black hair merge with the silver strands from Legolas.

"Just wait until it is just you and me, my lovely brother." Elladan whispered aloud, though his words were lost within the crack of a lightning bolt that lit the sky with its fire like arms.

A third finger was shoved inside Legolas, who instantly broke the kiss as he tried to accommodate the invasive feeling of being stretched and filled with three fingers. Elladan caught sight of his brother's eyes, smiling as he rubbed his fingers against Legolas' hidden knob, sending the lithe body into convulsions of ecstasy.

Elrohir turned from his brother's gaze, ignoring it as he licked, kissed, and bit down Legolas' body. His tongue tarried around a hardened nipple that tasted of rain and faint coppery blood, before he continued down the length of the soft yet strong body. He stopped above Legolas' weeping cock. The dewy head glistened with rain and pre-come. Elrohir captured it quickly, tacking it completely within his mouth, causing Legolas to moan aloud with the thunder and lightning that rocked the sky. Elrohir caressed up and down the shaft with his tongue, causing Legolas' member to swell even further.

A sharp slap to the back of his head caused Elrohir to almost chock. He stopped and withdrew his mouth from around Legolas' throbbing hard member to look into the face of his sneering brother. His black hair stuck to this damp skin, in tendrils that looked as rivers.

"I do not want him to come yet, my brother! Here, he is ready. You may take him now."

Elladan moved away from Legolas, who watched through heavy lidded eyes Elladan kneeled over his chest. His tongue flicked around his nipples, sucking, drawing them out painfully in his hot wet mouth. Elladan's tangled mass of dark wet hair bobbed before him, and Legolas groaned with the annoyance of the missing fingers and with the wait of completion.

Elrohir, whose erection throbbed with the sight and sounds that came from Legolas, looked into his dark green eyes, which seemed to be begging for completion. Legolas nodded at Elrohir, letting him know that he wanted him, needed him even, as he reached his arms out to him. He spread his thighs further apart, and Elrohir longed to claim him. With one quick movement, he pushed into Legolas' tight passage, and then captured his slick member, stroking him as he thrust in and out.

Elladan stopped kissing Legolas, so that he could watch his brother thrusting in and out of Legolas.

"The things I do to please you, my brother." Elladan sighed.

The strong distaste he felt towards Legolas was lessening, since he was playing the perfect pawn within his game. His eyes squinted beneath the sting of jealousy, before he tore his gaze away from his beloved brother to retrieve the discarded blade that Elrohir had cast aside. A pain stung his heart, but it soon faded and he then moved his mouth back to Legolas, capturing those full lips within another kiss.  
Legolas couldn't believe the attention the beautiful twins were giving him. Elrohir was a very skilled lover who managed to make Legolas burst with pleasure, as he hit his nerve bundle over and over again. Those talented hands and constant brushes within him were bringing him closer and closer to orgasm. He doubted that he could continue to take the glorious assault any longer, his senses were far too overwhelmed.

Elrohir's thrusts were growing more rapid, and he was starting to come undone within the tight heat. It wasn't long until his cock twitched before he erupted violently into Legolas' body.

Legolas, in turn, broke his kiss with Elladan, and he screamed his release into the thunderous storm, having been undone by Elrohir's orgasm. Elrohir, now spent, pulled his flaccid member from Legolas' body and laid his still erupting body onto the wet earth beside Legolas, who in turn, was panting hard as he rode the aftermaths of his own orgasm.

The dark clouds swirled and the thunder erupted in the sky just like his body and heart were. Legolas too, was similarly painting and gazed also into the sky, unable to move from the double assault of the talented twins.

Elladan, whose need had not been fulfilled, moved over to his brother, poised to seize this opportunistic moment before it faded beyond his grasp. Peach thin lips hovered near Elrohir's flushed and pointy ear.

"You would not deny me, would you, my beautiful brother? I have never in all my life seen such a wondrous sight than when you were thrusting in and out of Legolas. Allow me to show you the stars and set your body alive with passion and fire." His hot tongue licked along Elrohir's ear and down his wet warm neck, lapping the mingled drops of salty sweat with the rainwater that clung to his skin.

Elrohir's heart stopped. Hadn't he just informed Legolas that his brother's will was not to be denied? But then again, hadn't he so ardently defended his difference with that of his brother this very same morning? He tried his hardest to keep his mind from filling with lust as his mind raced in panic, even as his brother whirled his tongue around a nipple.

"Well, my brother? What say you?"

Elladan's lips were again at Elrohir's ear, his fingers rubbed the delicate tip, as his honey-coated words rang through Elrohir's ear. "Will you deny me the pleasure that I wish to give you, the love that I want to share with you, the passion that I feel for you? No one burns within my heart the way that you do, and now that I am so close to tasting that desire, my heart is actually on fire."

Elladan didn't allow time for Elrohir to answer, and he captured his brother's soft, swollen lips in a bruising, passionate kiss. He pushed his tongue through lips and teeth, until he was able to twirl his tongue around and along Elrohir's rather impassive yet responsive tongue. His right hand playfully grazed Elrohir's sensitive skin, tickling him along the sides of his ribs and spin.

A gasp escaped Elrohir's lips as he pulled away from the kiss when Elladan had made a slight cut to his skin. The crimson tear dropped slowly down his side, spilling with the rain onto the grassy banks of the Bruinen. Elladan pulled his brother closer, smothering his body with kisses and bites, caresses and cuts.

Legolas watched with curious eyes, too intrigued to mind the fact that he had fallen into the role now of only a voyeur in their play. The beautiful twins mirrored each other, but Legolas could sense their differences and their divergent feelings towards each other. His newly developed feelings for Elrohir made him deliberate on interceding between the two brothers or not. His cautious attitude and uncertainty towards the two, and especially Elladan, caused him to stand back and watch as the scene unfolded before him.

Unable to control his desire, Elladan pushed Elrohir's legs apart, then he rubbed his finger along the anal ring of his brother. Elladan's pleading and loving eyes, lashed heavily by the weight of his lust met the eyes of his brother, who nodded his permission and his dignity away. Elladan hastily pushed his finger in, uncontrollably eager to take his brother, a little afraid that Elrohir would change his mind before he could again make love to him.

"Far too many days have passed, my brother, since we have done this last."

A second finger entered alongside the first. Elladan stretched and reached for Elrohir's hidden knob, sending his brother's body in a wave of evident ecstasy. He pushed against it again, before removing those fingers, and then he added the last digit along with the other two to finish preparing his brother. Bringing his brother's feet atop his shoulders, he leaned forward and kissed his brother lovingly. Then he pushed his way in one quick slide into his brother, filling him completely.

Elladan set a rapid pace thrusting in and out all the while hitting Elrohir's sweet spot and stroking his brother in time with his thrusts. The pace was like that of a zealous sprint through the forest, arms cast back, hair blowing free in the comforting wind whilst knowing that all your dreams have indeed come true.

Elrohir's body screamed in heat and passion as wave after wave of ecstasy rolled through him. He did as best he could to forget that the one who thrust in and of him was his no other than his brother, dulling the demons within his mind for the moment, as he tried to accept instead the wonderful orgasm that was mounting and growing in his body, setting his body ablaze. Finally, unable to take anymore, Elrohir spilled his seed in orgasm, screaming incomprehensible words into the still raging storm.

Elladan, feeling the inner muscles of his brother tighten in his orgasm, was also pulled over and his release burst into his brother. He collapsed atop his brother, completely spent and exhausted, satisfied beyond his belief, though tasting the stinging taste of his bittersweet emotions that seemed to reveal that this moment would never happen again. After he had caught his breath and settled his emotions somewhat, Elladan placed a rather chaste kiss to his brother's flushed cheeks, pulling himself out of his brother in a fluid motion.

Both were too tired to rise, but the rain hadn't in the least bit relented in its downpour. Knowing that they needed to head back to the house before dusk approached, Legolas helped the brothers rise and dress. They walked back to the house soaked and exhausted, each filled with a different spin of love and the emotions that accompany it.

\-----------------------------------------------

Glorfindel violently fell to the ground, barely managing to dodge another strike that was directed to his chest. Trying to retain his calm that countless battles had taught him, he prayed to the Valar that the fog would help hide his presence from the poor seeing orcs while he collected his courage and thoughts. He had sensed through the heavy fog that there were two orcs in which he would have to contend with. His side was aching from the deep cut, but his attention was on the safety of the injured sentry. He had to keep those two orcs away from Cinodon.

Glorfindel gathered his wits about him as he rose from the haven of the blanketing fog. It was better for the orcs to attack him than the severely injured Cinodon. He gripped his daggers as he readied himself for the attack, ignoring the stinging pain that shot up and down his side. Carefully and slowly he backed away from where the injured elf was, drawing the pair of orcs with him.

Normally, two orcs would be of little contest to Glorfindel, as he was a mighty and skilled warrior.  
But the hindrance of the elements of the storm, complied with the serious injury he had received with that unexpected blow, would make this battle a great test of his skills.

The two orcs followed Glorfindel who continued his backwards walk. It wasn't much longer before the closer of the two orcs had lunged at Glorfindel. Despite his hindering injury, Glorfindel was able to block that onslaught of the orc with his left hand, while he drove the other dagger deeply into and across its neck. In a matter of moments that orc fell dead to the ground.

Exhaustion was sweeping through Glorfindel due to the loss of blood from his gapping side wound. He swayed dizzily on his feet, even as the other orc approached to attack. With all of his strength and focus, he prepared himself for the next orc. Glorfindel threw his left dagger into the side of the neck of the orc, as he dodged yet another swing that had been directed towards his chest. The orc growled with a piercing roar when his sharp and deadly dagger cut into its flesh. Not hesitating in the slightest, Glorfindel continued the offensive as he drove the partner dagger into the orc's chest. His attack had been precise and accurate and Glorfindel stood over the now dead orc.

Intense pain shot through his side as he reached over to collect his weapons. The thunder and lightning were dying away, and the rain relented in its downpour. Glorfindel scanned that area for any more signs of the enemy, but in the still dense fog, his eyes made out nothing. Cautiously he returned back to the area in which the injured sentry was laying. Glorfindel once again checked the unconscious elf only to discover that Cinodon had died during his battle against the orcs.

Intense sadness filled Glorfindel, who silently mourned his fallen comrade. The added pain to his already wounded heart caused his physical wound to become even graver. He was losing blood at an alarming rate, and he had already lost a considerable amount during the course of this battle. He clutched and applied pressure to his wound, as he tried his best to stop the bleeding. Vertigo was completely overtaking him, and he collapsed onto the forest floor.

\----------------------------------------

Elrond continued kissing Erestor while the two sat on the large bed in the centre of Elrond's bedchamber. Eager, hungry hands caressed Erestor, while his own hands remained uncharacteristically idle on the bed, not responsive to those touches, not wanting to respond and move despite what his mind told his limbs to do. Erestor hardly felt the touches and kisses that Elrond continually bestowed on him, for his mind and body had been numbed with his despair and with the aid of the alcohol.

A violent flash of lightning followed closely by a deafening roll of thunder brought Erestor back into reality. He allowed himself to kiss and caress Elrond, finally able to control his movement instead of being locked within his inner conflicts. While his arms wound about Elrond, his fingers kneading into the soft material that made Elrond's outer robes. Erestor began to wonder what it would feel like if it were Glorfindel instead of Elrond who was kissing and embracing him.

Elrond was a warrior in his own right, but did not compare with Glorfindel at all. Glorfindel had powerful strong arms, and Erestor desired to be held within those arms, to fell their strength and gentleness at the same time. If only he had reacted differently that night! Inescapable and utter sorrow overwhelmed Erestor as he broke away from Elrond's embrace.

"I am so sorry Elrond." Was all that Erestor could say as he ran from Elrond, cursing his foolishness repeatedly.

Elrond loudly exhaled after Erestor had vanished from his bedchamber. He was rather disappointed that he was unable to help his friend during this trying time, and slightly frowned to himself at the realization that he could have only complicated matters more so than helping.  
"Elrond, you old fool." He sighed and walked back into his setting room where he put the wine and glasses away. The fire had died down, leaving only burning embers in the hearth that glowed in ash. Pulling his robes around him, Elrond stoked the fire before sitting down on the divan to sit the evening away in silent contemplation.

\---------------------------------------

Back in the comforts of his own chambers, Erestor allowed himself to collapse onto his bed. The soft amber silks and satins of his comforter drew him in, even as the soft mattress engulfed his body. He knew that Elrond would forgive him of his sudden departure, since he was as patient as he was wise. He also figured that Elrond would give him more personal space that he desperately needed at this moment. He needed this time to sort through his feelings and to formulate what actions he could take going forward.

Outside, the storm was dying down, but Erestor still felt worry for Glorfindel's safety. He personally hated to be out when the weather was as terrible as it was today. He liked gentle thunderstorms where he could watch in awe the beauty and fury of nature, but the storm that was now dying down had been violent with its thunderous eruptions, and it brought a sense of foreboding to him.

Even now, the storm called out to him to crawl from beneath his soft and warm blankets, and stand shivering on the balcony to watch as the final of its muster sporadically manifested within the dark and grey sky. No one should have been out in that storm, and yet Glorfindel had been out there exposed to the elements of the storm, far away from the comforts of the safe refuge of Imladris, where he still remained. Erestor hated to think that Glorfindel was out there, so far away and exposed to dangerous elements. But yet he was, driven away by his own stubborn actions, no less.

Unable to deny the fading call of the storm, Erestor walked to his balcony where he opened the doors and stepped outside. The rain had ceased in its downpour, but the dark rolling clouds lingered still and obscured Anor, leaving the sky in slate greys instead of bright blues. Erestor once again found himself looking out past the pine trees, waterfalls and valley of Imladris to the west where Glorfindel and the sentries were patrolling. He was relieved to see that the sky to the west was clear and light behind the fading storm that growled in its flight away from the valley where Imladris lay. Somewhere in that distance was the one whom held his heart. Somehow, he implored, he was going to have to find the strength and courage to act on his feelings towards Glorfindel.

Having been chilled, and distraught, Erestor turned from his balcony and he went back into his rooms. Despite the early hour, he changed from his formal robes into his sleeping gown, too weary and burdened to face what little of the day remained. Again, he laid himself down onto his bed where his soft and warm blankets acted as a barrier to the outside world.

Even though the once raging storm seemed ages away, his own storm within his mind continued on, fervently as ever since his love for Glorfindel had begun. He knew deep within that it wasn't the attraction that caused so much torment, but instead it was his own inner conflicts, fears, and memories that consumed him. He would have to find away to overcome these things, even though he would rather leave them buried deep within his heart.

\---------------------------------------------

Glorfindel forcibly made himself focus on nearby objects around him. It was imperative to his survival to not lose consciousness, but with the way that his focus undulated from subdued colors to greys of haziness, Glorfindel knew that he would soon lose this battle to stay alert. The storm  
had ended and the thick fog was subsiding, but Glorfindel's hope had abandoned him. He knew that his sentries would have little chance on finding him quickly, and he could already feel the Halls of Mandos calling to him, as that familiar cold from the Halls crept into his body.

His last death had been instant. He had fallen from a cliff to his death after defeting that Balrog. It felt strange to him to feel his very life source and energy slowly drain from his body, leaving him with nothing but numbness and in coldness. His blue eyes did their best as they tried to bring into focus the pine trees in which the fog still clung around, but as the forms blurred and merged, Glorfindel knew that his waking state would soon end.

He focused his attention now not on sight, but instead he strained to hear any sounds of his sentries. But the sporadic booming of the thunder and the raindrops that fell from the pine needles dulled any sound that was beyond his immediate area. In a desperate attempt, Glorfindel tried to call out for aid, but his voice was silent as his strength was gone.

"So, this is it then. It is all over. This will have to be the solution to my problem with Erestor." His last coherent thoughts formed when he slipped into unconsciousness.  
\--------------------------------------------------

Hours had passed since Glorfindel had fallen into an unconscious state, until finally the moon was already fading in the night sky when the sentries came upon him and the dead Cinodon. They had seen the slain orcs not far from where the two elves lay, and had immediately known that Glorfindel was near. They hadn't imagined that they would find Glorfindel, their captain, lying unconscious in a pool of blood, nor the young Cinodon, deadly pale under the lantern light in his eternal sleep.

Hurriedly, but carefully, they lifted the severely injured Glorfindel, and wrapped his wound tight with a green cloak. They didn't have time to build a litter, for if Glorfindel was to survive, his immediate transport was required. Unwillingly and with little choice, they lifted their captain over the side of his horse while they instructed the beast to tread gently but swiftly in its travel back to Imladris.

Cinodon's body had been wrapped completely within two cloaks and was similarly laid across the back of another horse.

With hearts heavy under the weight of their grief and worry, the sentries made their way back to the Last Homely House in Imladris.


	9. Things We Have to Say part 1

The next day passed slowly for the returning sentries, as well as for the inhabitants of Imladris. Elrohir had avoided Elladan, as well as avoiding everyone else, shutting himself away in his room, his sanctuary, where no one could seek him out.

Elrohir sat alone for most of the day, eyes closed to the horrid realization of knowing that he had dropped his standards so easily that last day, giving his brother exactly what he wanted, while taking it all like a debauched whore that he so wanted to believe and think that he was above.  
Elladan had been right, there was no difference between the two of them, there was no such thing as freedom of will. He had acted solely on the betrayal of his body, on the gentle touches, passionate kisses, pain and pleasure that his brother had bestowed on him. He had made his mind forget who it was that was taking him, until he had actually enjoyed the sensations, enjoyed the orgasm that his brother's thrusts and hand were giving him, enjoying the caresses and cuts that stung as one across his body.

Tightly he squeezed his eyes shut, as his mind battled between what was worse, Elladan being right, or his body's betrayal over his rationale mind. He leaned back heavily onto his soft feather pillow wrapped beneath a silk cover of the deepest azure. Despite the pillow's softness, it brought no comfort to his heavy body, while he stared up at the silver material that made up the canopy of his bed. The crackling of the burning logs demanded his attention, shifting their position while they burned and turned to ash, but to Elrohir no external sound was able to break through his impermeable flow of thoughts, constantly mocking and ridiculing him since that past day.

He had always believed that loving one's brother was wrong, and with that sin his brother and he would bring ruin to the good name of their father. No longer would he be worthy of calling himself a scion of his illustrious family. Elrohir had always been a mindful individual, focusing on the views, opinions, and regards that others formed about him. Apart from the time he spent in his introversion, Elrohir liked to watch the elder elves that lived in the valley, modeling his conduct on the versed and ancient ones that he so admired. Surely they would find his actions appalling, he for certain did.

And then there was Legolas. He had been there, and had witnessed everything. How was he now to act around the one who had seen his brother ride him, while he shamefully had meet the thrusts and had climaxed at his own brother's hands?

Elrohir had thought that he had tasted affection within Legolas' kiss, but that was before Elladan had used him, had turned his body against him. But no, he couldn't blame Elladan, for the blame lay solely on himself. His cheeks burned scarlet under his shame and bitter tears threatened to surface. He checked them easily enough while his stream of thoughts continued to loop through his mind.

Elrohir would have continued spiraling down with his self-loathing thoughts, but a soft knock on his door snapped his attention away from his thoughts and back to the external world. He could tell by the pattern and rhythm of the knock, that it was neither his father nor Elladan who was rapping on his door.

"Elrohir, are you in?" Legolas' voice rang out, clear and luring and Elrohir found himself standing and walking from his bedchamber to the door before he realized it.

He opened his door to find Legolas there, eyes concerned and confused. They hadn't seen each other since yesterday, at dinner, where the three had avoided glances and words throughout the seemingly everlasting and awkward meal.

"Elrohir," Legolas began before Elrohir could speak any words. "I really must have a word with you, if you are willing, that is." His voice, that seemed a little shy and uncertain though full of remorse and yearning tugged at Elrohir. "Please, would you come with me to my chambers?"

Elrohir found himself nodding, having been drawn in by the gentle and worried expression on Legolas' face and the tonal qualities of his voice. With feet that seemed to walk of their own accord, he followed Legolas down the corridor where the guest suites were located. There within Legolas' room, the two sat by the lit fireplace opposite of each other on matching armchairs.

"What have you to say?" Elrohir asked, voice shaky under the fear that Legolas found him deplorable. 'But you are deplorable!' Elladan's voice laughed through his mind. Elrohir shook his head, trying to disperse that mocking voice within his mind.

As if he could read the thoughts and worries of Elrohir, Legolas leaned forward and gently spoke. "Elrohir, you need not worry. I will not speak of what I have learned. I could not do that to you." Legolas hoped that Elrohir would read the sincerity within his voice and eyes.

Elrohir didn't speak, but instead he lowered his head. He was ashamed of the tears that were forming within his eyes. He squeezed his eyelids tightly, trying his best to keep them from escaping. But try as he might, tears started rolling down his burning face, flushed slightly in his ashamed state. And then suddenly, he felt soft yet strong fingers cup his chin while another long and delicate finger brushed away his tears. Elrohir opened his eyes to see Legolas kneeling on the floor, face turned up to him full of compassion.

"I do not know how this happened, Elrohir." Legolas began, eyes staring directly into Elrohir's pain filled eyes. "Somehow, you have touched a part of me that I have buried deep within, a part of me that I have done my best to kill. I care about you Elrohir. My heart aches for you and I want you to find happiness."

Legolas couldn't believe he was saying these words, when not just a few weeks ago, he had ran from his own conflict.

"Do not let the thoughts of others stop you from finding love or accepting love when someone offers it to you. You are a child of the Valar, and you deserve to be loved. Do not run from it. To be loved is life's most precious gift."

Those simple yet powerful words were like the breaking of mighty dam, unleashing the tears that now streaked freely down Elrohir's face. His strong body rocked with sobs that he could not control. How was it that Legolas did not judge him, but seemed to understand the turmoil he had been living by denying his heart? Here he was weak, and formed his thoughts and beliefs not by what was deep within his heart, but instead by what others around him whispered and believed.

"How?" he tried to form the words that were chocked back with his sobs.

"How could I understand and not judge you?" Legolas said the words for him while he wrapped his arms around him.

"Because Elrohir, whatever you feel and think about yourself, that is not how I view it."

Legolas squeezed the distraught Elrohir affectionately, showing that he truly meant the words that he spoke, while wondering if he could ever find the strength that Elladan had. Legolas wasn't too experienced with the feelings of love, but he couldn't deny the way his heart bleed. He stroked Elrohir's soft hair and he dejectedly added.

“Besides Elrohir, I too gave into your brother's whims. You were not alone in that."  
"But, he, he is my brother." Elrohir managed to whisper before he collapsed into Legolas' comforting embrace.

Legolas continued to hug Elrohir, whispering soothing words while he brushed the tears away from his eyes. How could he ease the turmoil within Elrohir's mind, he wondered.

\--------------------------------------------------

Erestor was speaking with Elrond in his office, offering his advise with one of the letters that Thranduil had sent with Legolas. Their views were differing, which led to a deep debate between the lord of Imladris and his chief-advisor in response to the lines that were written on the letter with a fluid yet small hand. It was a messenger that broke their discussion, when she suddenly burst into the room, face flushed beneath her worry and hasty arrival.

"Excuse me of the sudden interruption, my Lord." She began as she caught her breath. "But I must tell you that some of the sentries will soon arrive, and they bid me bring this message. There has been a grave injury. You must go to the healing house now Lord Elrond. The sentries request your healing skills."

Alarmed Elrond ordered to the messenger. "Tell two of the healers to bring the injured to the healing house. I will see to them there."

She nodded and hurried to fulfill her commands.

"Erestor please question the sentries, for I need to prepare the healing herbs for the injured. Report to me in the healing house when you have learned of what befell them."

Erestor rose from the desk and made his way outside where he was to wait for the sentries to approach. The quick pace of his walk, and the pained look of worry told all that he passed that something was amiss. Entering the courtyard where the sentries would soon be arriving, Erestor spied Elladan seated on the steps before him, chin cupped within his hands.

"Have you learned of the news concerning the sentries?" Erestor asked as he approached him, noting the disarrayed expression that Elladan wore when he lifted his head to look at him.

"I have heard no news concerning the sentries, but looking at your face, Erestor, I can see that some sort of tragedy has occurred. Know you if it was the party that Glorfindel led out yesterday? Elrohir was supposed to report to him about the orc activity that we had come across. I hope they did not run into the orcs that he and I spotted while we were abroad."

"The messenger spoke not of whose patrol was attacked, nor of whom the injured were. I only know that the urgency and sorrow within her voice disclosed that death has struck this valley. Let us hope the death has not struck with a heavy hand this time."

Erestor's mind snapped into panic at hearing his own words. 'Dear Valar, let it not be Glorfindel they carry here, wrapped within a stained cloak, eyes unseeing, soul departed from this world.'

He turned back to Elladan, who seemed to bear the weight of the world on his shoulders. His already worried heart went out to him. "And what, my friend, would have you setting here, head laden beneath the grief of some problem?"

"It is nothing worth mentioning at the moment, for look, the sentries approach." Elladan rose while Erestor's concerned look moved away from him and onto the approaching party of elves. His heart skipped a beat when he noticed that Glorfindel's horse carried a rider across its back.  
Erestor hurried to the approaching party. "Hurry! Get him to the healing house now!"

He cried unnecessarily to the two healers that Elrond had sent to bring the elves to the healing house. Erestor was stricken with panic and worry as he recognized the injured rider atop the horse to be none other then Glorfindel. He watched as the healers and Elladan carried Glorfindel and Cinodon away before he focused his attention to the sentries.

"Counselor Erestor." One began. "The storm, as you know, was terrible. Glorfindel had ordered that we take shelter since the forest we were crossing had become impossible to patrol in. As we were making our way to the shelter, Cinodon had become estranged within the chaos of the storm. Glorfindel went alone to find him, and the two must have been attacked by a pack of orcs. We found two dead orcs not far from where we finally located them. I am sad to say that when we finally found Glorfindel after the storm had relented and after a long search through out the night, he was unconscious in a pool of blood, and Cinodon lay dead beside him. That was almost a day ago, and he has been unconscious ever since."

After listing to the recount of what had happened Erestor made his way to the healing house, his mind filled with sheer panic and worry over Glorfindel. Glorfindel couldn't die, he sobbed from within. It seemed to Erestor that his old haunts had come again to wreck havoc on his life. It was a curse for Erestor to care about anyone, for they always went away it seemed. It was his own stubborn actions that had forced Glorfindel out to that patrol. He shouldn't have been out in that storm and at the mercy of the orcs. He should have remained safe within Imladris, and perhaps even within his arms right now, if he had only but accepted Glorfindel's love.

"Do not think like that." Erestor's resolve snapped back at him. But his pessimistic tendencies chipped away at his firmness, and all of his anger kept pointing the blame of Glorfindel's injury to himself alone.

Erestor entered the healing room and watched as Elrond worked on Glorfindel's injuries. Elladan, who had studied healing under his father's tutelage, assisted his father and was cleaning the long and rigid wound that was cut into Glorfindel's side.

With heavy steps Erestor came to stand by Elrond's side, and he reported back to him what had happened to the group of sentries. The pale coloration of Glorfindel's complexion struck Erestor as frightful, and he could see just how dire Glorfindel's situation was. Concerned large eyes watched Elrond's every move while he tended to the very serious wound.

"Will he recover?" Erestor tentatively asked after standing in a trance-like silence.

"I am afraid his soul is already very close to Mandos, but I will do whatever is in my ability to heal him. His wounds are grave, but Glorfindel is a strong fighter who is known for his stubbornness. If anyone could recover from this wound, it would be Glorfindel."

Elrond continued to speak when he saw the spark of hope that shone through Erestor's deep grey eyes. "But, we most not let our hopes remain too high, as he may still pass away this very night. Only time will tell if he is to live." Elrond added at last, the sadness and worry unmistakable within his voice.

Elladan, who had been rinsing his blood stained hands, turned up to look at his father when he heard those words, concern etched deep into his face. "I will inform Elrohir, father."

Elrond nodded to his eldest who departed the room in silence, knowing just how close the twins were with Glorfindel. Intense apprehension rose within his thoughts at just how his sons would handle another death by the hands of orcs, before his mind snapped shut. Despite the distance of the years that separated him from his wife's tragedy, the bitter pain still tore at him. The pain  
always seemed to pull him right back to that dreadful moment in time, and his own heart had never fully healed from that tragedy.

Erestor sighed as silent cold tears he cared not to check fell from his heavy grey eyes. He took a seat next to the Glorfindel, who looked as if death and he were one in the same in his slumber. Erestor vowed to keep a bedside vigil by the fighting Glorfindel.

Elrond had finished with bandaging the wound when a healer handed him an herbal tea that he gently coerced down Glorfindel's throat. He looked to Erestor, as he rested his hand on his shoulder.

“There is nothing left for us to do but wait.” Elrond stated, face as grave as the weight of both their worries.

Erestor didn't respond. He reached out his hand and gently touched Glorfindel's face. The skin was cold and ashen, and Erestor shuddered within.

"You love him but?" Elrond finally asked Erestor.

"I wish not to discuss this Elrond. This is not the time. Glorfindel lays here dying, and you wish to indulge in your curiosity with my personal life!"

"But if he lives, as he very well may, you will have to confront your fears. Can you try to allow yourself to love again?"

"I do not know Elrond." Erestor said.

Elrond motioned for Erestor to rise and he did so, reluctantly. The two departed from Glorfindel's healing room, allowing Glorfindel the restful peace he needed in which to heal.

"I do not like what you two are doing to each other. Your stubbornness and uncertainty is doing neither of you any good. I know it is hard to take a step into the unknown, but it is foolish to not even attempt that possibility. Erestor, you must open your heart, as this is no way to live. For too long have I seen you as a shadow of your former self emotionally. You use to be full of life and love. Erestor, it is time for you to let go of your hurt and pain so you can live and love again." Elrond paused when he saw the cold grey eyes warning him not to continue any further with the subject.

Elrond decided to comply and he concluded. "But, we will discuss this later once we know that Glorfindel will indeed survive, for if he does, then you will have to make a decision and follow through with whatever you decide."

Erestor shook his head, thoroughly annoyed with Elrond. Defying Elrond's request, he went back into Glorfindel's healing room, and he sat beside him. Glorfindel was so still and pale and his eyelids were closed in their healing sleep. Erestor forced his racing thoughts and anxiety to be restrained, and he instead focused on the shallow rise and falls of Glorfindel's chest as he struggled for each breath.

\----------------------------------------------------

Elladan hurried down the corridors from the healing wing, making his way to the hall where his brother's chambers were. He knew that he was the last person that Elrohir wanted to see today, but his brother deserved to know that Glorfindel was near death's door. He knocked loudly at his brother's door, but his rapping seemed to fall death to Elrohir's ears. Elladan did his best to keep his composure, but his brother's stubbornness to answer was frustrating him.  
"Elrohir!" He called through the heavy wooden door to the one that he sincerely wished would never be separated from him. Elladan paused a moment, waiting to see if his brother would respond to his call, before he continued with the rest of the message.

"I have news concerning Glorfindel. He has been badly injured. If you want to know the details, then I suggest you open your door."

Elladan really didn't feel like yelling in the quite corridors of the family residence, even though he doubted his brother would answer his door until he left. He pressed his ear against the door, straining his hearing to know if Elrohir was responding to his words.

On the other side of the door, Elladan could not make out any sounds. Finally, he put his hand on the doorknob, pulling it open, surprised that the door hadn't been locked. Feeling like he was intruding on his brother's privacy, Elladan stepped into his brother's study. He walked further into the room where he stopped at a spot that allowed him to peek into his brother's bedchamber. He could hear the sounds of the dying fire in the hearth, but he couldn't tell if Elrohir was within the chamber or not.

Shaking his head at his sudden timidity, Elladan strode within his brother's bedroom. He was fairly surprised that his twin was nowhere within the room. Elladan stood puzzled, wondering where his brother could have gone. Elrohir always retreated away to his rooms when he was distressed, and the lack of his brother's presence was unsettling to him.

Cheeks burned when Elladan's mind suddenly deduced where his brother could be. Hastily, he made his way to the guest wing to Legolas' door. Once at the door he knocked upon it loudly, before pressing his ear to see if he could decipher any sounds that came from the guest suite.  
Elladan stood back from the door when he heard the sounds of footsteps approach.

"Elladan?" Legolas wasn't entirely surprised to see him at his door. He instantly noticed the anger that was written on his face as well as something else that he couldn't make sense of.

"If Elrohir is here, I must speak with him." Elladan firmly stated to Legolas who gazed at him questionably. "Tell him that something terrible has happened that he must know of."

Realizing that Elladan had something important to reveal to them, Legolas opened the door wider, allowing the twin brothers to face each other.

"Speak, tell me what has happened." Elrohir also noticed the worry that was held within Elladan's face.

Elladan swallowed his jealousy, glaring a little to Legolas before he turned to his brother, whose wary eyes radiated many emotions, though were void of affection towards him. Elrohir's eyes sent a chill down his spine, and he shuddered before he began to speak.

"Glorfindel was wounded badly by orcs, my brother. Even though Father has tended to him, there is no certainty that he will survive this night."

Elrohir sprinted past Elladan, leaving behind Legolas and Elladan. When he reached the healing wing, the first person he saw was his father, talking in a hushed voice to two other healers. Elrohir waited for his father to finish before he approached him.

"Father, how is he?" The emotional mess he had been in from earlier caused tears to reform within his eyes once more.

Elrond placed a comforting pat on Elrohir's shoulder before he answered his question. "Glorfindel is severely injured. His wounds have been treated and he is resting. Orcs attacked and one of the  
sentries from his unit died. If you must, you may see him." Elrond pointed to the room where Glorfindel lay, unconsciously.

Elrohir entered the room, surprised to see that Erestor sat by Glorfindel's bedside. Erestor didn't seem to notice his presence, or if he did, he failed to acknowledge it. Elrohir wasn't sure which one it was, so he made a slight cough to announce his presence to Erestor. When Erestor finally made eye contact with him, he moved closer to Glorfindel, taking in his state for the first time.

"Will evil ever stop ruining our lives?" Elrohir finally asked, voice raw with his emotion that he didn't bother masking to Erestor. He looked then at Erestor, who was intently watching Glorfindel. Elrohir was curious as to why he was still in Glorfindel's healing room. And then he saw it, written plainly across Erestor's face, reflected vividly within his deep grey eyes. 'He is worried?' He thought.

Elrohir hadn't known that Erestor cared at all for Glorfindel. 'When did this happen?' he wondered.

Erestor turned his attention back to Elrohir, fully aware that Elrohir had been scrutinizing him. He instantly noticed that Elrohir's eyes were red, as if he had been crying for some time. His brow seemed furrowed with tension and mirrored the expression that he had seen Elladan wear earlier in the day.

"Do you wish to talk, Elrohir?" Erestor pointed to a set that was near to where he sat.

"There is no need." Elrohir answered, not wanting to enlighten Erestor about his relationship with Elladan. He could never face Erestor again if were to learn of his shame.

"Anyways, I should leave Glorfindel to rest, and I did leave Legolas in the middle of a conversation that I should get back to now." He quickly turned to leave, breath caught while he hoped that Erestor wouldn't insist on speaking with him.

Erestor only just nodded at Elrohir's words, too distracted with Glorfindel to assert his support to the obviously hurting elf.


	10. Things We Have to Say part 2

Back in Legolas' chambers, after Elrohir's hasty departure, Legolas decided it was time to have a word with Elladan.

"So, tell me, will you Elladan. Why would you hurt someone you love? Is it done so to satisfy only your own needs?" Legolas wasted no time with getting straight to the point. He wasn't sure if Elrohir shared Elladan's feelings, and he wanted to know just how much Elladan cared for Elrohir. He wondered if his game was only just for lust, or if it was love that had caused Elladan to act as he did.

Taken little aback with the directness that came from Legolas, and with his mind still lingering on Glorfindel, Elladan paused in his reply. "Legolas, you know it's not to hurt him!"

Elladan, for the first time to Legolas, seemed stripped of his usual sarcasm and biting whim. He looked pained, vulnerable, and burdened. Despite Elladan's demeanor, Legolas needed to discuss yesterday's events. His keen senses told him that this might be the ideal time to talk with Elladan, when he was vulnerable, in the event that his vulnerability translated to openness. "Elladan, why do you continue to hurt him?"

"I love him, Legolas!" Elladan screamed, suddenly sitting down on one of the chairs opposite the standard sofa in every sitting room. "By the Valar, how I love him. And do you not think for a second that I would lay with anyone else to save him from this torment? But I can not Legolas! Who is to really say that our love has to be forbidden? Who really can say that just because blood is thicker than water, that love can not come forth from it? Legolas, I would do anything to be able to walk away from him, to be able to love someone with whom I could share the news with everyone. It kills me that the one I love, I have to hide from everyone, and it kills me even more, that the one I love, that very one thinks he is despicable and horrid because he too can not share these feelings that I am positive that he has buried deep inside his heart. Legolas, what are we to do?"

Legolas sat opposite of him, staring at clearly hurting Elladan. It seemed that Elladan spoke for him as well, as Legolas felt a wave of emotion wash over him. He choked a little, mind going hazy before he coherently chose his words.

"I understand." He whispered. "I know what its like to love someone with whom you can never have, to love someone with whom the normal boundaries should never be crossed. That is why I came here, Elladan. That is why I dare not want to return back to my native lands. You are braver than I am, Elladan, and I want you to know that. You actually followed your heart and acted, whereas I ran like a coward."

Legolas choked back stinging tears, thinking of his father's soothing voice and handsome features; his long silver hair that flowed down his lithe body, his bright green eyes whose depths reflected the very stars that shone in the night sky, his full lips, noble brow and slender nose. His father was nothing short of perfection and was far more than Legolas could resist. How he wanted not to want what couldn't be his. He lowered his head, dispelling the images from his mind. No, no one could ever know.

Elladan, realizing Legolas' sincerity, came to sit by Legolas on the sofa. "We are cursed, you know."

He leaned forward, locking eyes with Legolas. "Either way, by acting or not acting on your feelings, you risk not only killing yourself inside, but also alienating those around you. I fear I have lost my brother, and with whom ever you love, you have lost them as well you know, although you haven't acted yet. Will you ever?" Elladan curiously asked.

"No." Legolas answered in monotone. "It would destroy my family, ruin their good name. I could never look my father in the eye again."

"And who is it that you love?"

Legolas lowered his head, unchecked tears starting to flow. "Thranduil." He whispered, the sobs racking through his body.

Elladan wrapped his arms around Legolas. "Now I understand the contempt that I had for you when I first met you Legolas. We are similar creatures, its just you have more control than I do."

Legolas shook his head. "It's not a matter of self-control Elladan. I am just a coward. I could never reveal any of this to my father. It would pain him, since he's been so good to me. Caring and nurturing, raising me and teaching me all that he knows. His love is natural, as a father to son should be, protective and reassuring. How could I hurt him by letting him know that I have twisted the love that he has given me into something unnatural, something so wrong? I could not! I can not sever our bond and break his heart!"

"And your father, he is completely unaware of this?"

"As far as I know." Legolas shrugged. "I guess he's noticed that I have been acting more distant towards him. He just attributes it to the fact that he thinks I want to get out and travel, to see lands, test my wings and fly, I suppose. That is why he allowed me to bear his messages here. I begged him to let me go, since I was going insane being near him. I do not know how it happened Elladan. One day he was my father, and then the next day, I happened to come across him sleeping. He looked so peaceful, beautiful, vulnerable. My heart skipped, no, stopped, and my breath caught in my throat. I don't remember walking over to him, but I did. I leaned down and kissed his lips. It was so satisfying, so wonderful. He didn't wake, thank the Valar. But that stolen kiss, it still burns on my lips."

Legolas shook his bowed head. "I could never tell him though. I could not stand his gaze to ever be unfavorable on me."

"It was the same for me Legolas. One day Elrohir ceased to be just my brother to me. I fought as hard I as I could to not fall in love with him. But love has a way of winning despite your best efforts. Like I have said to other people, Legolas, there is no freedom of will. You simply cannot fight some things."

"What are we to do?"

"Somehow, Elrohir needs to heal. I just do not know how I am going to be able to reach him now that he hates me. I just fear I have lost him. Legolas, I will fade if that is the case."

Both sat looking at each other, eyes full of tears, hearts pained and torn.

Elrohir entered the room silently, noticing the close proximity of his brother and Legolas. "What is this?" Elrohir questioned, confusion painfully evident in his quivering voice.  
Both Elladan and Legolas rose, and they faced Elrohir.

"We've been talking," Legolas said. "Your brother has shed some light on yesterday for me."  
"Elrohir." Elladan moved towards his brother, but the glare that Elrohir shot from across the room caused the older and more bold twin to stop in his tracks.

"Do not come near me! Either of you!" Elrohir turned to run from the room, but Legolas' speed stunned both twins, and he was in front of the door, blocking Elrohir from exiting.

"No, Elrohir. You need to set things straight. I am sorry this is coming at a time when your friend and great elf-lord is battling for his life. But for your sake, and for your brother's sake, I think you two need to talk, and settle this tonight. I have had the pleasure of getting to know you two and I see the good in both of your hearts. I see how much you both care for each other, but the fear that is tearing you both apart breaks my heart. I can not just stand by and let you two collapse around me."

At that, Legolas left the room, leaving the brothers alone within his guest chambers.

"Elrohir, I'm sorry." Elladan lowered his head. "I am so sorry. I love you, and I am so sorry." He fell to his knees under the weight of his tears that flowed freely.

Elrohir was stunned to see his brother so distraught, and so open. The love that his brother spoke of was so evident, so painfully evident. Elrohir sat down beside his brother, pained to see his twin hurting so much. He wrapped his arms around him, remembering that first encounter they had, how Elladan had kissed him, and how he had kissed him back. But it was only suppose to be a one time thing. He was not suppose to fall in love with his brother! He knew however, that he had to find the same strength that his brother had. They were of the same blood, and he knew that Elladan was the only one for him.

"Elrohir, you complete me."

And with those words, Elrohir found himself crying as well, for he knew that it was true. He knew their was no one in all of Arda who could ever love him or be loved by him more than Elladan.

"As you do me." His hidden confession was finally spoken.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Erestor watched late into the night by Glorfindel's bedside, and thus far Glorfindel hat not stirred. Periodically, Erestor would let his fingers run through the long golden tresses that framed Glorfindel's face that was beautiful even in its death pallor. The silken strands were still so soft, as they fell softly through his fingers.

"You must not give in Glorfindel." Erestor beseeched him as he let his hand rest on Glorfindel's forehead. He recoiled his hand from the unexpected cold pale skin before him, as Erestor hadn't realized just how serious this night would be for him and Glorfindel. Glorfindel's fea was already at the Halls, the cold that radiated from his body testified to that.

"Glorfindel you must not stay there, you must stay with me. Come back to me Glorfindel!" He pleaded and sobbed as he held the cold, unresponsive hand of his dying beloved. "I love you." He whispered before he finally broke down into a sob.

"Counselor." A healer said, as she entered into the room. "It is now time that I have to ask you to leave. I assure you that someone will be with him at all times, but we do not allow visitors to keep vigil all night. You should get some rest and come back in the morning."

Even though he wanted to protest and stay, Erestor knew better than to defy the healer's orders.  
He rose in compliance, inclining his head to the healer in departure.

He knew he would find no rest this night, and after aimlessly roaming the halls he now found himself outside in the gardens. Expecting to be alone, he was startled to see a solitary figure seated on a garden bench. Recognizing it to be the younger of Elrond's twins, Erestor suddenly remembered the pained expression Elrohir exhibited earlier which seemed to mirror the earlier demeanor Elladan as well conveyed when he had seen him sitting on the steps.

"The night is most beautiful." Erestor introduced his presence to Elrohir. "Erestor!" Elrohir quickly began wiping his tears away.  
"What bothers you this night?" Erestor decided that whatever was bothering the twins needed to be addressed.

"Glorfindel, I am so worried." Elrohir knew what Erestor meant, but he hoped that he would be too pre-occupied to continue with this conversation.

Erestor sat next to Elrohir, letting him know that he wasn't deterred. "No, what is going on with you, with Elladan?"

Elrohir bit his lip. It was true that he and Elladan had known Erestor since the time they were born, and if anyone could help it would probably be Erestor. He was wise, patient, and understanding.

"I'm deplorable, Erestor." He finally whispered.

Taken aback, Erestor immediately answered, "Now why would you think that! You are nothing of the sort."

"No, Erestor, it's true. You see, I just spoke with Elladan. We, are lovers Erestor." "Lovers?" Erestor gave him a look of confusion that demanded further explanation.  
"I do not know how it happened! Erestor, I tried to say no. I tried not to let his come-ons and advances work. I tried! But Elladan is right. I love him, and how can I deny a love that feels so right? See how I am deplorable? It is easy for Elladan to accept, but even though I have accepted it, I can never really. We will ruin our father's good name. We will be outcast. Erestor, I do not know what to do." Tears flowed and Elrohir bowed his head.

Erestor was lost for words. But realizing that Elrohir needed his support, he quickly embraced him, letting him know that he didn't find him deplorable.

"Elrohir," Erestor finally broke the silence, "You can only follow your heart on this matter. I have finally come to realize that love is a very precious emotion, and when you finally find it, and find that the person with whom you love shares that same feeling, you can not deny it. Fighting it is hard, and it kills and dulls bits of you. And you are wrong. You are not deplorable. Not even close. There will be those who will not understand your love if you happen to tell them. If that happens, move on from them, because they will not matter in the end. Your true friends will stick by you because they want your happiness. The people who love you wouldn't want you to be anything but true to yourself and your feelings. I think it would pain your father, your mother, your sister, me, if you were a mask of who you truly are. Do not be someone else for us, denying your true self. You will be miserable if you take that path and you will become a shell of your former self, withdrawn, dying within, and trapped. I know this, because this has been my life for far too long. I would not have the same fate befall you. I love you far too much." He emphasized his statement with a hug to reassure Elrohir.  
Elrohir nodded. The words that Erestor spoke to him expelled the lingering fear and doubt he had. Erestor was right, Legolas was right, and Elladan was right. The weight lifted from his heart and peace finally settled in its place.

On seeing the evident change in Elrohir, Erestor rose. "Now look, Elrohir, the stars are fading and you have not slept at all. Its time we both go rest before the new morning finally does come. Rest is what you need. It is time for you to ease your mind, and it is time for you to no longer live in doubt."

\-------------------------------------------------------

The new morning found Glorfindel's condition to be the same in which he was the night before. Elrond had entered the healing room rather early after the healer who had watched over Glorfindel throughout the night had debriefed him. Elrond wasn't surprised to find that Erestor was already by Glorfindel's side in the very early morning.

"Erestor?" He tenderly shook his sleeping friend into awareness. "Good morning. I know you did not stay with Glorfindel all night, but I am not mistaken in pointing out that those are the same clothes you wore the day before. Please, my dear friend, refresh yourself while I check on his wounds. Taking a few moments for yourself wont cause Glorfindel's condition to worsen."

Erestor, having immediately snuck back into Glorfindel's room after departing ways with Elrohir, knew Elrond was right. He rose and stretched the sleep from his body. A nice warm bath would do his body much good. He stole a quick glance at the still sleeping Glorfindel before left the room. Glorfindel still slept so silent and pale, which made Erestor quickly avert his eyes as he turned away.

The long walk back to his personal chambers seemed so slow in passing. He deliberated on rather to turn back to the healing rooms to once again be by Glorfindel's side. He felt that he held the guilt to Glorfindel's injury. If he would have only accepted his attraction and forgot his fears, then Glorfindel would have never joined the patrol. Ah, if only he would have had the strength of Elrohir and Elladan. Glorfindel's fea would not be traveling to Mandos, and perhaps, he would be by his side now, kissing and hugging him.

Now he would probably never know such intimacy with Glorfindel. Why did he have to ruin Glorfindel's love that night, making him leave to his doom?

Erestor's thoughts stopped as he found himself at his bathroom. Gingerly he entered the room, his dark secret from yesterday still haunting him. He panicked when he didn't catch sign of his daggers. The servants must have seen them and probably were having them cleaned, he reasoned. Erestor chided himself for being so negligent with leaving those weapons so carelessly on the bathroom floor. He couldn't stand the thought of losing those daggers, which had saved and almost ended his life on different occasions. Elrond had tried to take those blades away from him, but Erestor had secretly obtained them back from him. Such objects that held such profound and poignant memories to Erestor would be hard for him to part with. After his bath, he would retrieve them and hide them back into the depths of his chest where they belonged.

His bath had already been drawn for him, despite his absence in his chambers that morning, so he absentmindedly undressed and stepped into the still warm water. He undid the bandages on his arms and winced at the sensation of the warm water entering his still open wounds. He knew he should keep his bath short, as he really wanted to be at Glorfindel's side, but his body was well relaxed and welcomed the inviting warmth and soothing quality of the bath. He let his mind settle, and he lingered longer then he would have liked.

Having dried and dressed, Erestor exited his personal chamber and headed for the healing wing once again. The matter of his daggers had been forgotten. He entered the healing room where Elrond was seated by the still unconscious Glorfindel. His brow was slightly feverish, as Glorfindel was still battling for his life. The serious, grave look that Elrond had etched across his face conveyed to Erestor that Glorfindel was indeed still so very close to death.

"His wound has stopped bleeding, and now we must wait. His fea is weak at the moment, as it is mostly in the Halls of Mandos. We must be patient and wait for there is still a chance that he may yet return to us. Be strong." Elrond said as he rose from the seat.

For the rest of the day, Erestor sat by Glorfindel's bedside. He placed a damp cloth across Glorfindel's forehead throughout the day, as he ushered encouraging words to the one whom he cared so much for. The slow day passed while Erestor continued to talk to him, stroking his face, and holding his hand while inwardly he cried and prayed to the Valar for him.

In this fashion, three long days passed slowly for the residents of Imladris.

\-----------------------------------

Well, for some residents of Imladris, the three days seemed even longer. This was the case for Elladan, Elrohir, and Legolas. Although the twins had finally accepted their new status of lovers, Elrohir was concerned about Legolas. He had been so absorbed in the acceptance of his new love, that he had failed to notice Legolas' troubles. That was, until today, when Legolas' discord seemed to threaten to tear his friend apart.

This concerned Elladan as well, since he hated seeing Legolas so torn, and afraid to act on a love that burned so strong for him.

It was true that Legolas was distressed. He thought that he had feelings for Elrohir, but he understood that although the feelings were there, Elrohir and Elladan were meant for each other. And also troubling was the word that had just reached him by way of message. His father, King Thranduil, was already on his way to Imladris to pay the ailing Glorfindel a visit. The King of Greenwood travelled quickly and would, by tomorrow afternoon be within the walls of the Last Homely House.

Legolas, being emotional from finally admitting his true feelings first to Elladan and then to Elrohir, wasn't sure if he was ready to face his father again.

"So." Elladan said to Legolas while he braided a strand of his brother's hair. "Are you going to confront your father? Or will you keep your distance and secret from him forever?"

"I am not like you two. I could never tell him how I feel. It's different anyways." "How so?" Elrohir inquired. “You ca not hide from him forever.”

"I do not know. But it just is." Legolas replied, matter of fact, and void of the usual elven eloquence.

"Anyways, he will be here soon, and I believe I need to be alone to reflect. If you will excuse me." He bowed his head in departure.

"Until later, Legolas." Elrohir bowed back.

"And do not worry about us Legolas. I am sure we can find something to do to pass the time without you." Elladan grinned and winked at Legolas, who smiled back to them before leaving.

"Elladan!" Elrohir playfully smacked at his brother, before being tackled down.

\------------------------------------

The new moon left the sky in complete darkness, leaving the stars alone to blaze their brightest in the absence of Ithil's light. Elrond sat beside Glorfindel's bedside in this early night. All through these long past days, Glorfindel had drifted close to death and back. But he had yet to wake, thus giving Elrond no sign in which to tell him which direction Glorfindel would turn to. Elrond could sense that his friend's fea had left the Halls of Mandos, which did cause some hope to fill his heart, although the doubt and worry still poignantly lingered within his mind.

Elrond sighed, as it seemed that Glorfindel would never wake from his unconscious state. "Yet another night in which you will not see the beauty of the stars, my friend." Melancholy struck the tone of his voice as he spoke mostly to himself, while he stared out the window into the moonless but star filled night.

"Shall I tell you of how they shine?" He asked as he rose from the chair that he had been seated on to fetch the herbal tea to give to Glorfindel.

"Well," Elrond continued his speech as he coaxed the warm fluid into Glorfindel's mouth. "Tis the new moon tonight so the stars are at their brightest, as they are not hindered by Ithil's usual glow. The light is such to warm the soul and inspire the minstrels and poets. Varda has really blessed us tonight, my friend." He paused for a moment as he placed the now empty cup onto the nightstand by the sick-bed of Glorfindel. Talking to his friend would hopefully entice him back into the world of the living. How he desperately wanted to know where Glorfindel's fae exactly was and why he continued to choose to stay within that world apart from theirs.

"Ah my friend, it is as if every star that was ever created was trying to outshine each other in this moonless dark night. It is an inspiring night Glorfindel. Would you not like to experience the stars within this night with me?" He desperately implored to his friend.

"Elrond, you speak with the unwilling." A soft and gentle voice stated as a dark figure emerged into the light that blanketed the room from an iron lantern that hung above the bed in which Glorfindel lay.

Elrond looked at the one who spoke, whom he greeted with a smile. "Good evening Curumil. He has yet to wake this beautiful night."

Curumil moved closer to the bed and checked over Glorfindel. His brow furrowed, while his hand moved across Glorfindel's forehead. Within his deep and ancient eyes, Curumil displayed his transparent worry and sadness. "What keeps him from waking to stay within this liminal state?"

"I know not. His physical injury is healing well, which means that there are definitely other factors in play."

"He does not want to wake. Some trouble within his heart would keep him locked within his mind."

"That very well might be the reason. I also think that he must be searching for a reason to return. Either something keeps him away, or that something will bring him back." Elrond's features were grave as he continued. "Glorfindel has once dwelled within the Halls of Mandos and the burdens on his soul were much when his fea travelled to those halls. Mandos has a stronger connection on him than others, so we must expect a difficult transition for him to return to us."

"But he will return?" A worried third voice entered the conversation as Erestor took his usual seat by the bedside. Elrond smiled when he saw that Erestor continued to keep his bedside vigil by the one he so stubbornly refused to admit his feelings to.

"I must admit Erestor that I was seriously wondering if you would join us tonight." Elrond commented. "I did not see you at the evening meal and I was afraid that you would not come at all tonight."

"I was simply star gazing." He honestly answered.

Those blazing luminous stars had called out to his soul, and he had been lured to stare into the star fields within the heavens. Bittersweet memories had filled his senses as he vividly remembered that night in which he had caught Glorfindel watching him while they both had gazed at the stars. In those twinkling heavenly elusive lights, Erestor could almost make out that inner sparkling light within those blue depths of Glorfindel's eyes. After countless absorbed moments, he had had then dragged himself away from those captivating lights that had kindled and touched a very part of his soul and heart. Now that he saw Glorfindel still lost from those in the room, all the pain returned to him tenfold.

"Come my friends; let us retire from here to my study. There I can offer spirits, a warm fire, and conversation." Elrond offered as he turned to leave the healing room. He knew it wasn't good for anyone to dwell too long within and with their sad thoughts and worries. Sometimes one just needed a release and distraction from the ever-woeful events of life.

"No, Elrond. I will withhold from accepting your company tonight for I would rather stay by Glorfindel's side. Perhaps his soul will sense that he is wanted back here if I stay."

"Of course, Erestor. That has been our sentiments as well. But you must not forget yourself in trying times. I would be most happy if you would reconsider and join Curumil and myself for a relaxing evening."

Erestor refused to answer the request from Elrond, as he sat ever watchful over Glorfindel. Strained silent moments passed until Erestor could hear a sigh of defeat as two pairs of feet left the room.

He knew that Elrond had only just offered some wine and conversation and nothing more, but he really didn't feel like leaving Glorfindel this night. It was as if the unusual quality of the brilliant stars that kept stirring his mind back to that night in which he had seen Glorfindel stand so glorious, was a premonition. His heart had ached and cried out for him just as it did now.

The light that fell on Glorfindel now, accentuated his deathly pallor and empty eyes. Gone was that sparkle that captivated and drew people to those eyes. Erestor knew that Glorfindel wouldn't wake this night, but he felt compelled to stay by the bedside until the stars would dim into haziness, and Anor would replace them.

\--------------------------

Lingering coldness shot through him, but the chill was not painful. Violent flashes of ash grey stonework encircled and contained him. In astonishment, he recognized those long cold halls from his memories. He had been here before, so long ago he remembered as he walked down that hall. On either side of him were the doors that differed so cruelly from others. Without doorknobs in which to turn there was not a way out for the souls that inhabited those rooms, as no one entered or exited those solitary rooms without divine providence.

He shuddered to himself as he tried not to remember those silent grey faces of the dead, of his own image as he walked through the halls.

"So I am not truly dead yet."  
His hollow voice was lost within the massive stones that absorbed and stifled everything. He could speak, but no one would hear him. Perhaps there were other inhabitants of the halls around him whom he could not see. Those in waiting, as he was, could not see the dead, for the dead took no form. It was the souls who were waiting that took that frightful grey translucent color, with silent mournful faces.

That was his form at the moment, he knew. He wondered if Cinodon was here, and if he would see him. He felt terrible that he had been unable to help or save that young sentry. Within his fragmented mind, he could still find his feelings for Erestor. Despite the numbness of his body, a pain could be felt as he recognized his longings for the one whom he probably would never see again.

"O Erestor, if only this could have turned out differently. Would I not be here, but instead at your side in Imladris?"

It pained him to know that he would be the only one to ever hear his true confessions now that he was within these distant Halls. His love would be lost and absorbed within those walls that held him and the dead, hindering them from ever reaching the ears of the one who deserved to hear them the most. In a sense of irony, he had to laugh despite his predicament, due to yet another obstacle which kept his feelings from reaching Erestor's heart.

He continued down the hall, now so unfamiliar in its darker grey and bolder masonry work. He peered closer at those imposing stones and by doing so; he was able to make out every pair of eyes that had dwelled within these halls. Despite the surreal organic stones that blinked in time with him, he was calmly void of any emotion, truly numb as an apparition was within these halls.

Why was it that he was allowed to just walk about freely? In his past dwelling in these halls, he had been held in a room with the dead of Gondolin. So many of his fallen brethren had filled that large hall when he had been here last. One by one they had taken to their "rooms" until he himself had been shut behind one of those doors. When finally he had been allowed the choice of leaving he had been escorted down to the exact hall that had led him back to Arda.

What was so different now? He was forced to stop. The hall had ended and was replaced with a staircase the led upwards. Bewilderment flashed through his mind as he reasoned that there were not stairs within the Halls of Mandos. So he wasn't there? He wasn't a prisoner of those walls, but instead he was simply just lost within his dreams and mind?

Knowing that dreams in this sort of nature serve as passageways, he had to continue within the course of the dream. Up he climbed until climb he could no longer. A door stood open at the top of those stairs and through it he could see stars. Their brightness burned his eyes and he had to blink as he moaned aloud.


	11. In Waking, Second Chances...part 1

Star light pooled into Glorfindel's eyes and he blinked his clear blue orbs as he tried to adjust to the light. A figure was at his bedside, but his unfocused eyes could not make out who sat beside him. A strange peace enveloped him, and he felt only slight pain in his side. Hazy details of the past week came flooding to him and he understood that he was back in Imladris, specifically in Elrond's healing rooms.

The strange dream that had forced him into waking ebbed from his mind, leaving only the still and calm room as his sole focus. He looked around, as best he could. His eyes slowly became more accustomed to the stars shining in from the window and to the candles that dimly lit the room.

Turning his attention back to the figure by his bedside, Glorfindel wondered who it could be. He held his gaze steady until gradually, Erestor's slumbering face came into view before Glorfindel. Blinking again, unsure if he were in reverie or wakefulness, he willed his hand to the face beside him, wanting to touch the glorious sight before him. A lone finger brushed against Erestor's face, gently caressing the smooth skin of the slumbering elf.

Erestor awoke to a gentle brush against his cheek. His eyes instantly gazed into Glorfindel's deep blue eyes. "Glorfindel?"

He rose, toppling over the chair he had been sitting on. "Glorfindel."

He took the Glorfindel's hand in his own, gripping it as if he were afraid the injured elf would slip away from him, returning back to the halls of Mandos. Elation filled his heart and mirrored a smile that spread across his face. Tears welled up in his eyes, falling unchecked slowly down his cheeks.

Glorfindel gazed up at the beautiful sight staring down at him. Both shared the understanding that their fate was still undecided, that a second chance may still be in store for them.

Erestor didn't want to leave Glorfindel who was just waking up. Glorfindel looked so pale, so fragile yet a strong will and life-force glowed deep within his eyes that told Erestor that he would keep on fighting until his full strength returned. Letting his emotions subside, Erestor switched back to his logical side. He addressed Glorfindel tenderly.

"I'll be right back. I must alert Elrond of what has now transpired."

Glorfindel's fingers tried to keep hold of Erestor's hand. Erestor paused, and he brought the pale hand to his lips before placing a delicate kiss to it. He smiled reassuringly at Glorfindel, and reluctantly let go. He dashed from the healing rooms to find Elrond. The startled healer on staff watched as Erestor sprinted down the hall, before heading off to Elrond's chambers.

"Elrond!" Erestor dashed into Elrond's chambers. Curumil and Elrond were engaged in a game of chess, for it seemed that sleep was eluding them as well. They looked at Erestor, eyes widening at the sudden intrusion.

"Glorfindel.” Erestor gasped.” He is awake! You must come, please. Hurry!"

"Awake, say you?" Elrond took no time in darting to the healing rooms, and he didn't wait for an answer from Erestor to his question.

Curumil, in his joy, smiled to Erestor, who returned the smile. Together they set a quick pace back to Glorfindel's room. On entering the room, Elrond was being briefed from the healer on watch. He examined Glorfindel, listening to her assessment. Elrond seemed pleased from what he saw.

"My dear friend, the shadow of Mandos has passed you. Your resilience always astounds me." He addressed Glorfindel. Everyone in the room listened to every word that Elrond uttered. "He will make a full recovery, given time."

Joyous smiles were exchanged amongst the group and Curumil bent down and squeezed Glorfindel's hand. "Imladris would be far too dull without you. Please know, how dear you are to all of us."

Glorfindel nodded, trying not to focus on yet another close call.

Elrond, agreeing with Curumil frowned at Glorfindel, and he conveyed his concern. "Can we go one year without a near-death experience?" He smiled at his friend.

Glorfindel managed a weak laugh at Elrond and to his worrying friends. He hated to bring pain to them all.

"Now, Elrond, what good would it do your fine healers if I do not give them some sort of challenge?" Ever the jovial one, Glorfindel did his best to make light of the grave situation that he had barely survived for the sake of his friends.

"In all seriousness, Elrond, I always feel better on release from your healing halls than before I entered.”

Elrond only smiled at Glorfindel's words, and he took from the female healer an herbal tea that she had prepared for Glorfindel. Elrond helped Glorfindel with the drink, and the warm pleasant herbs soothed his dry throat. Soon, his eyes became heavy under the weight of sleep. The warm liquid and his sleepiness pulled him back to that want of slumber.

"Rest please. Please do not fight what your body needs you to do. You need this healing rest." Elrond requested of his charge. "May your dreams be peaceful tonight, and may they bring you comfort as you heal."

Glorfindel tried to fight his weariness, but he was no match for the sleep that was needed to heal his body. "Erestor….." He mouthed before falling into a peaceful slumber under the gazes of the three elves.

Erestor was slightly taken aback by the sound of his name being whispered. "Elrond, please, let me stay by his side for the remainder of the night." Erestor implored. "I want him not to wake alone."

Elrond nodded, agreeing with Erestor's request. "Please inform me should his condition change. Try to get some rest as well, my friend."

Elrond moved to leave, motioning for Curumil to do the same. "Sleep well, and may the light of the stars guard your dreams tonight."

The two departed, leaving Erestor and Glorfindel alone for night.

It was just at the break of dawn when King Thranduil's party arrived at the gates of Imladris. The small party of elves consisted of Thranduil and his two guards. They had ridden hard without pause from Greenwood, and although weary, Thranduil greeted the welcoming party with his usual graceful poise and elegance. After pleasant greetings, Thranduil requested the status on  
Glorfindel, for whom he called a close friend.

"It will please you to know that the Lord Glorfindel has woken from his slumber last night and his wounds are not grave. Our healers are skilled and his will pulled his fae from Mandos' Halls." Elrond smiled, as he told Thranduil of Glorfindel's condition. His face darkened however, when he recalled just how close they were to losing him.

"I was not certain that he would make it." Elrond confessed, his emotion bare.

Thranduil's concerned gaze mirrored Elrond's, and he kept his eyes on him. "I believe your visit will uplift our friend's spirit all the more. What Glorfindel needs now is the company of people who can bring him joy and laughter. "

Elrond beckoned for Thranduil to follow as he guided him to his room.

Thranduil listened on in his weariness, pleased at the tidings of good news about Glorfindel. But he kept his silence, as he took in the halls that he walked through.

"Legolas is doing well here." Elrond added, without being asked. "My sons have taken a liking to him, and the three have been rather inseparable."

"Is that so?" Thranduil seemed amused by this news. "Legolas had been acting so strangely for the last couple of months and I have been concerned. We use to be so close, but a distance now has found its way into our lives. It pains me to see my son like this, as if some great shadow has taken hold of him. I did not want to let him journey here, but something told me to let him go. So I did, to let him take his mind off whatever is bothering him. It pains me not to know what bothers him. Tell me, Elrond, for you see much. Have you noticed anything amiss with Legolas?"

Elrond pondered on the concern and question that Thranduil presented to him. He was a bit embarrassed that he had not taken a notice to the worry for which Thranduil stated about Legolas. With all the chaos between his two friends, and the attack on Glorfindel and the young sentry, Elrond simply hadn't given his guest the attention that he deserved.

Turning to Thranduil, Elrond could only answer honestly, "I have not. Have you asked him what has bothered him? Did he answer you?"

Thranduil smiled at Elrond, pausing at the door of his room. "On two separate occasions I inquired about what is ailing him. He answered me not, and hence started keeping his distance. We use to spend our days together, and my court called him my shadow. Now its as if he can not stand my presence. I am at a loss, Elrond."

Elrond studied Thranduil, whose face was evidently pained. "In time the answer to your riddle will be known. Perhaps my sons can help shed light on what bothers Legolas. I will enquire on your behalf."

Thranduil nodded in gratitude, and then decided to change the subject, asking. "Do tell me, is Glorfindel allowed visitors at this time?"

"Most certainly, as long as his strength allows for them."

"Good, for I wish to see him. I will refresh myself before I pay him my regards. Thank you Elrond for your hospitality, as ever."

"It is good to have you back visiting our valley Thranduil, for it has been too long. Please stay as long as you can. We are honored to have you here."  
Thranduil respectfully nodded his head, and in doing so, he informed Elrond that he wished to retire to his rooms. He wanted to see Glorfindel first, before seeking out his son.

He wondered if the change in environment had eased whatever troubled Legolas. He reflected on Elrond's surprise regarding the question that he had asked about Legolas. Thranduil was surprised that Elrond hadn't noticed anything. Usually the hyper attentive Elrond picked up on these things. Perhaps he was over reacting, and nothing was indeed wrong. But his heart told him otherwise.

He frowned at the riddle before him, as he fell back onto the bed.

It was mid-morning, just around lunch, and Glorfindel had managed to drink a thick broth along with his herbal teas. He could feel his strength slowly returning and as a seasoned warrior, having lived through many battles and wounds, he knew that his recovery would take some time.

He had woken to the sight of Erestor keeping watch over him. Grey shining eyes framed by dark raven hair looked down on him before a smile spread across Erestor's handsome face. Glorfindel mused to himself, that this was a sight in which he could grow accustomed to.

Elrond's welcoming voice brought Glorfindel from his reverie and he looked in astonishment when he saw that Thranduil was standing beside Elrond.

Erestor stood and politely bowed his head in respect for their visitor and started to take his leave. His heart fumed a little when he saw that Thranduil was here. He knew that Glorfindel and Thranduil had once shared a very passionate love together. But that had been long ago. But, yet, Erestor knew that that love had been rekindled not so long ago. A jealous protectiveness surged within his heart, and Erestor had to mind himself to keep his manners towards Thranduil.

"No, Erestor, do not leave." Thranduil bade Erestor to take his seat again. "Glorfindel seems at ease with your presence, and I wish not to disturb that."

Glorfindel smiled at Erestor to stay, and Erestor inclined his head again to Thranduil before he took his seat. Glorfindel blinked his eyes, as if he doubted his reason. He hadn't heard of Thranduil's arrival, and he was the last person that he had expected to see in his healing room.

"Thranduil!?" Glorfindel cried out at seeing his long-time friend. "You really came? It takes me almost dying yet again to finally bring you back to Imladris?"

Thranduil paused and thought before he spoke, trying to remember exactly what it was that Glorfindel was referencing.

"Why, yes, you are right, my dear Glorfindel. My last visit here was due to some misfortune that you had gotten yourself into, now was it not?"

Thranduil moved closer to Glorfindel, and he inquisitively gazed over at Erestor. He had never known the two to be close before and he reflected a bit on Erestor's presence within Glorfindel's healing room. He wondered when the two had fallen in love, for it was plainly evident and it reflected between the two.

Thranduil felt his heart beat colder, but he kept his composure, and he smiled gently to Glorfindel. "News of what had befallen you came quickly on the wings of the birds and on the whisper of the trees. I had to come visit, to see you, for you brought such worry within my heart. My heart finds joy at seeing that you are awake. How comes your healing?"

"You know my stubbornness, my dear friend. I would have not stayed in Mandos Halls again. I am healing well, thanks to the skill of our healers here. There is no pain any longer, and my strength returns to me."

Thranduil smiled before he spoke again. "I would imagine the good company you have has also helped lift your spirits."

Glorfindel nodded. "It's true you know, I was back in those Halls. But it was as if a force moved and compelled me to come back. I am needed here, I know. Someone needs me, and my fae knew that."

Thranduil let a knowing smile grace his face, and moved his gaze back on Erestor. Erestor, sensing that he had caught Thranduil's attention, focused his own eyes on him.

Thranduil's appearance was surprising to him. Thranduil's long silver hair flowed down his back unbraided. He wore no decoration, crown or ornaments in his hair or on his person. His clothing was simple; a tunic of grey-blue, leggings of grey, and soft boots of dark grey. He brought no airs to the healing room of his status, and he chatted lightly with Glorfindel. His fine features shone with his mirth.

Glorfindel was enjoying his visit with Thranduil. He asked of Greenwood, of his children, of that mischievous butler Galion, and so on regarding many topics. Thranduil chatted on with great humor, allowing Glorfindel to dictate the conversation, which surprised even Erestor who had never seen this side of Thranduil before. Thranduil was stripped of all airs, and instead of his cold and aloof persona, he was so warm and jovial even.

Much time had passed, and a healer had entered Glorfindel's room, bringing him his medication and his change of bandages. Erestor and Thranduil rose to give Glorfindel his space for examinations and rest.

"You'd better not run off without seeing me again." Glorfindel elf warned Thranduil, before he left the room.

Thranduil looked innocently at Glorfindel. "I would not dare, my dear Glorfindel. Although I have not decided the length of my stay, I can warn you that you will have to see plenty of me, that is, unless I get in the way of more important things that you should be addressing."

At that he let his gaze turn to Erestor, who in return gave him a bemused expression.

Glorfindel, understanding the implication that Thranduil made instantly looked at Erestor. Was that a slight blush that had spread across his face?

"Please, Lord Glorfindel needs to be attended." The healer implored of the visitors. "Visiting will be permitted within an hour."

Both Erestor and Thranduil left the healing house in silence.

"Tell me, Erestor," Thranduil asked. "when did you two bind yourselves together?" "Pardon me, my Lord?" Erestor was surprised by the question that Thranduil asked.

"You are not bound? But your souls share such a connection, and you pulled Glorfindel's fae back from Mandos, did you not? I swore I sensed a bond between the two of you. Was I wrong in my assessment?" Thranduil raised a curious eyebrow, interested in the response his gaze demanded.

He knew Erestor's story; that when the city of Ost-in-Edhil had been destroyed, he had been the lone survivor of his family. A tragic event that he had survived, but that event had caused his heart to be locked away. Over the years with his dealings with Erestor, Thranduil had learned that he was distant and didn't reach out for friendship or deep connections. Erestor had never breached protocol in their interactions, and had always kept their dealings professional, if not unfriendly. He wondered if Erestor would confide in him regarding his relationship with Glorfindel.

"Your insight is keen, my lord." Erestor answered. "But we are not bound."

Thranduil smirked at Erestor, adding before he took his leave, "But yes you are. There is no escape from that fate now."

Erestor watched as Thranduil walk away from, mouth slightly open from his words. Thranduil always had a way of infuriating Erestor, and once again, Thranduil had found a way to infuriate him. Erestor had to mind himself to check his emotions away.


	12. In Waking.....Second Chances part 2

Legolas sat hidden in one of Imladris' obscure gardens. This garden had been carved deep within a ravine along the side of a mountain. The solitude of the garden and the wildness of the plants suggested it was an abandoned garden, forgotten and unwanted. The old stone statues in the garden were wound in vines which made it impossible at best to discern what carvings were suppose to be depicted on the ancient surface. Natural stones made up the benches which were scattered around a small pond which held dark water that pooled from an underground cavern.

Legolas could not make out if any fish lived in the pond since the surface was still like a black onyx slab. The small garden was circled and enclosed by twisted and bent trees, with grey bark, whose branches dripped in thick falling vines. The single stone path that led to the garden ended in carved steps down from the mountainside in which the garden was nestled at the bottom.

A lone bird called his song into the spring afternoon chill, answered momentarily by the wind in its reply. The wind rustled the vines and the tiny buds of the leaves, causing a symphony of sounds. Save for the bird, who was perched in one of the ancient trees, the garden was empty and Legolas found refuge in this unusual spot. The breeze stirred again, and the bird flew away.

Legolas lifted his face to meet the breeze, enjoying the sensation of his long hair blowing in the stream of the wind. He had left the twins for some solitude, and had returned to this garden that he had found by chance. After an enjoyable breakfast he had learned of his father's arrival early that morning. His expression had clouded and Elladan had squeezed his shoulder in encouragement.

Legolas had only lifted his gaze to the elder twin, forcing a smile at him. He wished that he had the courage and strength of the twins who had followed their hearts and found love.

He had watched them at breakfast and their glances and smiles signified that their acceptance of their love was complete and the two couldn't be happier. Legolas doubted that he could ever find his own strength to confront his father and tell him of his feelings. Why did he have to be so weak and twisted? He mused at his surroundings and related to the bent trees around him, laden under the weight of the vines like a heavy burden that crushed their hearts. Legolas didn't bother to check his tears that dropped into the mossy ground below him. He was all alone. The bird that had been singing had left, as if his burdens had driven the fowl away.

Now the morning had passed and the sun's positioned showed that afternoon had came. Legolas knew he would be missed at lunch, but he could not bring himself to move from this spot. He needed the solitude. As much as he enjoyed the friendship that Elrond and Elrohir had given him, seeing their happiness and love made his own feelings burn much worse. Away from them now, he felt some comfort, surrounding by the decaying garden, over run with vines and weeds.

\-----------------------

Thranduil took in the sight of his hurting son, who sat in a garden below him. He had sought Legolas out in this afternoon, but had tarried at the spot where he now stood, fixated on the sight of Legolas.

Thranduil had noticed the gradual changes in Legolas over the last couple of months. The change was worrisome, and Thranduil was perplexed. Legolas had always been a light-hearted youth, gifted with vivid green-silver eyes and shimmering mithril hair that reflected the star light for which his subjects held dear. His people loved their prince and he loved them back. His mirth and passion for life was a refreshment for many. He brought smiles to even the weariest of the elves, and to Thranduil, he had been his greatest happiness, the source of his joy. The bewilderment of the situation bothered him dearly. How was it that he, a mighty King, could not figure out what hurt Legolas so. Thranduil lingered at the top of the path, observing his hurting son below, trying  
to figure it all out…

 

Elrond had come to check on his charge after the mid-day meal. He was pleased at the progress that Glorfindel was making, and he noted the twinkle had returned within Glorfindel's deep blue eyes. His long golden hair was retaining its shine, and the color was returning to his skin. Elrond accessed that soon Glorfindel would be leaving the healing rooms.

He was just about to leave and attend back to his duties when Glorfindel's voice pulled Elrond back.

"Elrond." Glorfindel wondered if he should be asking him about Erestor, but the he wanted to know how to solve the riddle that was Erestor. "Why is it that Erestor is so reluctant to love? Is it really that he fears me? Please, my friend, I need your help. I do not want to drive him away like I did before."

Elrond paused, brows drawn up together in contemplation, trying to chose his words wisely. But he knew knew that he had to be direct and state the truth. The past always came back to haunt. 

"Ost-in-Edhil." Elrond said. "Erestor was happy there, full of love and life."

"Yes. I know that Erestor dwelt in Ost-in-Edhil, but beyond that, I know little of his past. Is that the clue which keeps him from acting on what he harbors in his heart? Does he not have attraction to me?"

"He does, you know he has very strong feelings for you, love even, I would say." Elrond turned away from Glorfindel, sighing heavily. Sometimes Glorfindel was frustrating, but given his condition it was expected. Elrond remained patient, and stated direct.

"Erestor was married once." Elrond turned back to Glorfindel. "He had a son. He was happy and the ones he loved the most, he could not save. They died in his arms. I found him there, holding them still, and he dying of his grief. They were already gone. I could not save them.”

The emotion of that day was imprinted on Elrond's face, and his voice shook with the weight of the sadness that still impacted his soul. Some wounds never died, and this event still haunted Elrond.

“I brought Erestor back along with the other survivors to found Imladris. It took all of my strength to save him, but I did. I might have saved his body and mind, but I failed. I could not save his heart."

Glorfindel sat stunned. He had never known this about Erestor. Not a word of this been shared by any of the inhabitants of Imladris. Not a single hint or clue or action which would have let him known that Erestor had lost so much in his past. He found a new admiration for Erestor, knowing now the strength that Erestor had within. Such a strong will to survive, and Glorfindel frowned.

"I, did not know. I took the wrong approach with him." Glorfindel sighed, shaking his head. "If only I had known what it is that has kept him so reluctant to love again."

"Blame not yourself, for he locks his past away. We all do. Have we not all lost so much in our years in these woeful lands?. Glorfindel, he must move on, and if I am not to bold in saying, I think you are the one who can do this for him."

Glorfindel didn't respond. He was deep in his thoughts as he pondered his knew found knowledge regarding Erestor. He wondered who the lady had been who had captured Erestor's heart and had taken it away with her when she passed. He wondered of the young child Erestor had lost, and  
wondered if the child had Erestor's dark raven hair and deep grey eyes.

Elrond had to take his leave now, and no sooner had he left then the ringing of twin voices snapped Glorfindel back into the present. At seeing Elrohir and Elladan, the serious matter was pushed aside and for the second time that day, Glorfindel found himself laughing with light- hearted company.

After spending a good portion of the day with Elrond preparing for the meetings that would be held on the morrow, Erestor was free to spend his night in Glorfindel's healing room. He was relieved to find that Glorfindel was awake and even more shocking, alone. No Elrond, or twins, or that infuriating Greenwood King was within the room with Glorfindel.

"Are you up for more visitors tonight?" Erestor asked Glorfindel, announcing his presence.

Glorfindel's eyes snapped opened, a joyful smile covering his face. He was hopping Erestor would come back and spend time with him. "

Aye, if it is not my arch-nemesis, Erestor. Of course, you are always welcome beside me. How are you?"

"I have to say, Glorfindel, your injury made me reflect on us." Erestor kind of wondered if such serious conversation should wait until Glorfindel had fully healed. He stopped and gave Glorfindel an apologetic look, before he let his face fall back int seriousness.

"Good," stated Glorfindel. He had hoped that Erestor was willing to take this second chance. He was surprised though that it was Erestor who brought up the subject at all.

'This might be easier than he thought.' He hoped to himself. His near death experience had made the embers in his heart stir again for Erestor, and learning of the tragedy that held Erestor captive and locked within his heart, deeply moved Glorfindel to want to help Erestor heal.

Glorfindel hoped to bring him happiness and to be his comforter. He hoped that he could help him live again. This was a deeper feeling that he had never had for anyone else before. His heart now burned stronger for Erestor, than it had even burned for Thranduil.

The emotions that Erestor brought out in him were bewildering, but felt so right. Not a single lover he had been with had done this to him. Erestor was special. His heart and soul bleed when the other was not around. He was not going to waste this second chance.

"Erestor?" Glorfindel wanted to be direct. "Can you love again?"

Erestor closed his eyes on hearing that question. His long dark lashes fell across his cheeks before fluttering back open.

"Yes. I need to. I am tired of living in this trance."

He moved closer to Glorfindel, taking his hand. "I am so sorry. I drove you away, and nearly drove you to near death because of my reluctances. No longer will I give in to being stubborn. No longer will I fight my heart's desires."

He lay his head down on Glorfindel's bed, forcing his tears to not fall. He didn't want to cry, or to show weakness or emotions. He was strong, he knew, but Glorfindel could touch him deep within, where no one else could.

"No Erestor, no!" Glorfindel reached for him. "You did nothing of the sort. I was presumptuous  
and brash. I should have been more patient. I should have been more tender. You are not one to conquer. You are one to cherish, and to hold onto with the tenderest of embraces. I would like to know this with you. To know your love and you to know mine."

"I would like that Glorfindel." Erestor smiled, not ashamed of the tears that rolled down his cheeks now. "And I want the same. I want to know your love, and to give you mine."

A soft finger wiped a tear away, shimmering on his check. Glorfindel then reached over, pulling Erestor closer. In a gentle move, a kiss was placed on his lips. It was a kiss that was so delicate and caring. Erestor accepted the kiss, letting the other pull him in. He let the gentle kiss melt away all the hurt and frustrations, pain and fears that had held him captive for far too long.


	13. Does It All Come Down.....part 1

Thranduil seated himself by Legolas, who was still sitting in the hidden garden. The shadows from the trees above cast patterns on the ground and the garden was still and peaceful, except for the troubled elves.

"Father!"

Legolas stood respectfully. It was a move that that both puzzled and worried Thranduil.

"Legolas." Thranduil stood and rushed to embrace his child who looked so torn, and so lost. "Please do not shut me out. I know not what haunts you, but the pain that you feel moves me. It is as if I too can feel your pain, and my heart aches because of it."

Legolas' eyes drifted down, and his heart fluttered. Shame crept in at having caused his father such grief. He could feel his father's intense observation, those caring emerald eyes full of compassion, love and worry. Thranduil's concern was written all over his face, and Legolas hated himself for his perversions. How could he hurt the people that he loved.

His earlier words looped in his head that he had told Elladan and Elrohir, but slowly those words became silent to him, his heart shutting them out. Those hallow words now rang empty and useless to him. No, he couldn't bring shame or hurt to his father by acting on his secret. He would not destroy his honor amongst his people.

Legolas knew that he had to say the only thing he knew that would hurt his father more, than would be finding out the truth. ' I love you, father, and I will protect you, by any means from myself.'

Legolas said the only thing that he thought would protect his father from him.

"Father, it's true I have been troubled. A great yearning has stirred within me. I have seen parts of Arda and all its wonders are vast. I know our home is great and grand, and Ada, please let me leave your side and the safety and comforts of our home. Please let me join the ranks of your outer guards. Other families send their sons, their daughters, their husbands and wives. Let me join our people too, to be as honorable as they are."

Legolas watched his father's face which took in his words, but remained unreadable. Green eyes glistened and were framed by the longest of dark lashes, and his long silver hair was unbraided and unadorned. His father seemed vulnerable to Legolas, as if all the long years of his life were wiped away and his very core was exposed.

"Is this….really what your heart desires, my youngest?" The words were thick with emotion.

"Yes Ada, I wish to become a guard, to serve you and your kingdom."

  
"Your life will alter greatly, Legolas. Please think this through carefully. You will not see me often, little if any at all. And the danger…."

Thranduil's voice cracked knowing he could not refuse the request his son made. How often was it told to his people that it is with great honor to be a guardian of Greenwood? He could not destroy that honor by refusing his son, and he could not be a coward, fearing for his son's safety. Legolas was well trained and was an accomplished archer, and deadly with his daggers. Thranduil knew that Legolas could hold his own out in the dangers of the world. Why was he so reluctant to say yes to this request? He suspected there was a reason that was pushing Legolas away from him, but he did not know why or what it was. He could ask, but it Legolas was not willing to tell him, there was little he could do to learn the truth.

"Just tell me why Legolas. Why are you pushing yourself away from me?" Thranduil had seated himself on the stone bench, as if the weight in their hearts had pushed him down.

"Because Ada, it is time for me to show my love for your people as you do. I have seen you make so much sacrifices of your own happiness for your people. It is time that I serve them too. I owe it to them for their love and kindness they have showed me. I want to keep our home safe, to keep you safe. I want to make you proud. I always want to make you smile. Please Ada, give me your blessing."

Thranduil studied his son. Perhaps this was the reason which had caused discord in Legolas. Perhaps this was it and nothing more. But a worry deep within him would not dissipate. It seemed to whisper to him that it was something else entirely. Legolas was unreadable, an enigma much like he was.

Whatever the motive, Legolas was right with what he said. Thranduil could not deny this request. With all the pain in his heart, and with a numb mind Thranduil nodded, giving his blessing to his youngest child to join Greenwood's guards.

Legolas smiled in his relief and for the first time in days, his eyes lit up. Sparkling greens welled up with tears. "Thank you, Ada!"

Legolas allowed himself to be engulfed by his father's warm hug. "I am proud of you Legolas. Always know that."

Thranduil continued to sit on the stone bench in the forlorn garden, long after Legolas had left him. He pondered the request, pondered Legolas' reaction, and replayed the smile that had resonated from Legolas' entire being when he had said yes to his request.

'Ah, Legolas, you have brought me such joy despite the heartache I've come to know.' Thranduil thought to himself.

His thoughts drifted to his dear wife, who had died without getting to see their youngest son grow up. The happiness and pure joy that Legolas brought to his halls had healed his grieving heart, and had pulled him from the dolor of his grief. Legolas would never know just how close he had been to fading with his grief, and how he had saved him from that fate.

Legolas was his most cherished treasure and he would move armies to protect him. He would do anything to bring Legolas joy. But he knew that Legolas was right, and he had to be his own person and stand on his own. The time for Legolas to find his own place in the world had come, despite Thranduil's strong desire to keep him safe and out of it.

\-------------------------------

A feast like no other was being prepared for later that night to celebrate Thranduil's arrival, and of Glorfindel's healing. Elves were bustling in happy anticipation and the minstrels, led by Lindir were already singing and playing their lutes for the later festivities. Elrond had busied himself with the over view of the details, and had insisted that Erestor assist as well. Erestor thought his attention really wasn't needed for such a matter, but Elrond was insistent that his input was needed.

This was why Erestor found himself in one of the halls close to the healing wing. He was just about to turn towards the storage rooms, when he saw Thranduil heading down the hall towards Glorfindel's healing room. A jealousy like no other welled within Erestor. He turned abrupt, knowing exactly what had transpired between the two years ago. Two steps forward he took, when a stern voice stopped him.

"Erestor." Elrond called out for him. " I need your help with seating arrangements. Do please come to the dinning hall with me."

Erestor cursed Elrond, and all his dimwitted interferences. He sighed, infuriated and exasperated with the thought of Thranduil alone with his Glorfindel.

'His Glorfindel.' Erestor smiled to himself. He certainly was in love, if jealousy was already stinging at his heart.

"I'm coming, Elrond." Erestor rushed after him. He had no reason to doubt Glorfindel's stirring words. He decided that he must give Glorfindel his full faith. Glorfindel had done nothing to him to deserve otherwise.

\--------------------------------

Thranduil, who still felt unease when he parted with Legolas felt the need to seek out his old friend again. He knew he needed to accept the fact that Legolas was grown and was free to make his own decisions. Such worry and protection would only push him further away. He needed to speak with Glorfindel, the only person in all of Arda who could calm and soothe him. Glorfindel had done so in the past with his strong arms, warm embraces, and passionate kisses.

Despite the distance that separated the two, Thranduil would forever harbor deep feelings for his one time lover. Glorfindel had loved him long ago, when he had been much younger. He had been a prince of his father's realm then. Thranduil smiled as he recalled those memories. He remember that it had been him who had seduced Glorfindel, enchanting him with all the will of his love.

And Glorfindel had taught him how to love and how to be loved. Although he had married another, his love for Glorfindel did not disappear. When his dear wife had passed, and his life was at its bleakest, Glorfindel had come to him, and had loved him again. If it were Legolas who had kept him from fading, it was Glorfindel who had kept his heart from closing up to love forever.

Thranduil sighed. He should have cast aside all of his responsibilities at that time, and should have just run off with Glorfindel. But he had never been free to truly love who it was who burned so deeply within his heart. It had been his fate through the ages, and it seemed like it would forever be that way.

And now Glorfindel loved another. Thranduil knew that he should just let his love go, and not pursue Glorfindel again. Not now when Erestor seemed so smitten with Glorfindel, and with Glorfindel reciprocating that love right back.

This would just be a friendly chat, he lied to himself. He would restrain himself, and keep his feelings out of the mix. Erestor and Glorfindel seemed bound to each other now. A bond was a bond, even if it was only a fragile bond.

On entering the healing room where Glorfindel was resting, Thranduil was glad to find him alone. He was resting, with his eyes closed in a light healing nap, and he looked so peaceful. He was also so beautiful in rest, with his shimmering locks of gold. Before he knew what had moved him, Thranduil reached over, and he ran his long slender fingers through the locks of silk, and he whispered into his ear.

“My dear Glorfindel. How I've missed your touch, your wicked kisses, your utter control of me." A king he might be, but when it came to Glorfindel, Thranduil had no control.

Glorfindel awoke to the most seductive of voices. It was rich in its silken desire, and laced with blatant seduction.

“King Thranduil, what game is this you play?” Glorfindel looked into his sparkling green eyes which disclosed Thranduil's thoughts.

“Ah, Glorfindel.” Thranduil leaned closer to him. “Must we hold such airs with one another? I thought we had moved beyond that.” His face was evidently pained, and held his mirthful tones. A familiar spark moved within his deep green eyes, teasing Glorfindel, offering suggestions of their most fond memories.

Glorfindel sighed inwardly. This was exactly not what he needed, not now that he and Erestor were both ready to act on their love. Relations with the sometimes unpredictable and moody Thranduil was difficult at best, and he knew if Thranduil was to offer up his seduction, he would not be able to resist. Glorfindel guessed that this is what Thranduil wanted now. What else would have caused him to travel so far a distance from his woodland kingdom. Thranduil definitely was a difficult one to understand, and he was a stirring enigma of silver and green.

Glorfindel worried, and he frowned within. He knew that he still loved Thranduil, for his heart beat with his want for him, and his body slowly flamed alive with his awakening arousal. Even though it had been years since they had last made love with another, his heart still could flame so quickly for Thranduil.

“Thranduil.” Glorfindel finally addressed him, but his words did not come to him as his mind began spinning. He felt dizzy with the attraction that he felt for Thranduil.

Thranduil seemed to understand where his struggles came from, and he spoke where Glorfindel could not. “Worry not, Glorfindel. I am not here to cause you any trouble. I only would have your happiness, and would see that you are healed, for I count you as a friend above all others.”

Glorfindel, smiled, and he decided that direct honesty was the best approach with Thranduil. He hoped to derail what ever wicked thoughts might still come from Thranduil's mind. Just because Thranduil now said that he would not interfere, Glorfindel knew just how quickly Thranduil's mind could change. He knew that he couldn't allow Thranduil's whims to interfere with his new found desire for Erestor. Erestor would not be able to handle this at all.

“Thranduil. I have professed my love to Erestor.” Thranduil, not surprised by Glorfindel’s words, only smiled.

“I am not surprised with what I hear, for that love is plainly evident. Distance and time can erase even the strongest of feelings, but know you this. Hearing the news that you were at death’s door, moved me, and it tore open my heart. The news brought back to me those old feelings that I had forgotten, so long ago.”

Thranduil gave Glorfindel a sad smile, and his eyes shone so forlorn. But then his lips curved wickedly and seductively, and his eyes flashed with his desire once again.

Glorfindel shook his head slowly. Thranduil was impossible. Had he not heard a single word that he had said?

“Thranduil, my friend. Please, I am in turmoil here, and must resist what you hint at. I am in love with Erestor.” Glorfindel honestly replied to Thranduil, voice plainly evident with his request.

“Erestor, of all people.” Thranduil laughed. “Such opposites, such strong minds and wills…” Thranduil sighed, but he kept his wicked smile on Glorfindel. He continued gazing at him, and he could see the plainly evident emotions within Glorfindel’s eyes.

“Tell me, Glorfindel, does he also share your feelings?” Thranduil asked the question that he already knew the answer to. He just wondered if Glorfindel also knew just how much Erestor was in love with.

“Yes, indeed he does. We spoke of it this afternoon. He wants to know my love, as I do his. I am ready to give him my heart, Thranduil. I have promised him my love.” Glorfindel professed his true emotions to Thranduil.

Thranduil closed his eyes, and he felt as if his heart had shattered into a million pieces. The pains of jealousy and of hurt tore through his heart and then to his soul. He felt a cold pain envelope him, but he forced the emotions back. Thranduil was a master of locking away things that hurt him. He could so easily fall into an emotionless void, where nothing reflected from his cold eyes.

When his eyes opened, he smiled however, and his eyes shown with the seduction that he had used on Glorfindel, so many years ago.

“Would you like me to drive Erestor to jealousy, to pull his emotions over the edge? I can have him truly yearning for your like no other, until he is nothing but putty in your hands?” Thranduil smiled, eyes sparkling and bright with his wicked plots.

“Thranduil!” Glorfindel warned the impish King.

“Ah, speak no more, my dear Glorfindel.” Thranduil moved his slender hand to his mouth as if in contemplation.

After a slight pause, Thranduil continued.

“I will respect your wishes, since I plan to make no spectacle of myself here in Imladris. Not when our negotiations are still open-ended. And I’d rather not have a cross lovesick counsellor irate at me either. I will do nothing to hinder your relationship with Erestor, for if this is what your heart desires, as your friend and as someone who loves you, I would see only to your happiness. Erestor knows not how lucky he is to have your heart. That is something I was never able to capture, although with all my will, I tried.”

Glorfindel smiled at Thranduil's consideration, but he frowned when Thranduil's words hit him. "Please Thranduil, know that I will always cherish our time together, of the love you gave to me. You are beautiful, and are a complicated enigma, Thranduil. But you could never have belonged to me. You belong to the Greenwood, and I would not tear asunder you from that realm. Your people need you. They always have. You are the most selfless person that I have ever met. I know how much you have sacrificed your love, for the good of the Greenwood.”

Thranduil's deep green eyes seem to shimmer with unshed tears, and he sighed. “I should not have let you go! I should have given up my kingdom, so that I could have given myself truly to you.  
You had came for me when I was fading, and you loved me with your heart so true. And I took of your love gladly. I should have given up my crown in exchange for you.”

Glorfindel reached his hand up, and he brushed his fingers across Thranduil's face. “No, Thranduil. The Greenwood will not survive without you. You are bound to it, like it is to you. I would never let you abandon your kingdom for me.”

Again, an impish smile crossed Thranduil's face, his strong will ever pressing to the surface, imposing itself on the people around him. His eyes were so full of emotion, and he forced back his tears. But soon his mouth had curved to a smile, and he sat upright on his chair.

“As your friend, know you this, if Erestor ever hurts you, he will have to answer to me."

Thranduil took Glorfindel's hand in his own, and he gave it a chaste kiss, before he let it go. "I do promise to behave in the utmost and appropriate manner with him, and will not let my personal feelings meddle with our respective realms, for I am not that petty. Now my friend, I fear Lord Elrond will have a fit if I dare not show for the feast that he has thrown in my honor. I am pretty sure it will have started right about now. And knowing Elrond, he has planned it so meticulously, and the missing of a guest of honor would probably cause him quite a headache, now would it not?”

Thranduil rose and left in a swift motion, not giving Glorfindel the chance to respond. Glorfindel shook his head at his once time lover.

'Ah, Thranduil. As if things are not complicated enough, you have had to show up.’ Glorfindel settled back against his pillow, and although he was sad that he could not give Thranduil the love that he wanted, he was able to find happiness.

Glorfindel knew that it was Erestor who was his destiny.


	14. Does It All Come Down....part 2

Night had settled on the valley and mountains where Imladris lay. The feast that the inhabitants were enjoying continued to carry on deep into the night. The minstrels played songs of joy and fair elven voices sang the ancient words of a time of peace when their ancestors had dwelt in Valinor.

Legolas sat listening to the music, taking in the stories. He felt at ease and he let his mind relax. The songs were new to him, since they had never been played or sang in his father's halls. The words sang of love and he found himself thinking of the lovely twins and how they had came to terms with their forbidden love. He smiled to himself, envious of the pair. But he had found an escape, so he wouldn't have to face his worse fears ever. His father would never know of his own forbidden love.

His father.

Legolas looked across the room, at the graceful being whom he desired above all others. He was stunning that night, as he always was. His silver hair framed his joyful face, so flawless and striking. Long lashes touched smooth cheeks above moist full lips. Emerald eyes sparked bright like jewels, lighting up his face. How Legolas wanted those eyes to focus only on him, with nothing but desire reflected back. He thought of the wicked things he wanted to do with his father, to hold him and caress him. So deep in his thoughts was Legolas that he didn’t hear when Elrond approached, and took a seat by him.

“Legolas.” Elrond began. “How have you been enjoying your stay here? Has all been well with your visit to our valley?" Elrond wanted to talk with him, remembering the concern that Thranduil had confided in him. He had been watching Legolas, and saw that his eyes were glued on his father intently. His eyes were smiling in yearning, as if a desire was hidden deep within.

“Lord Elrond.” Legolas smiled. “My stay has been so pleasant and I have taken a friendship with your sons. They have showed me so much of the valley, the gardens, and the grounds.” He feigned innocence to Elrond, disclosing only what he wished to, hoping that he had overlooked him watching his father.

Elrond only just smiled at Legolas, although he could sense the inner turmoil that burned within him. It was so plainly evident by the way in which Legolas chose his words, his body language, and his feelings that were reflected in his eyes. “Do you care to speak about anything, perhaps something that is bothering you?” Elrond offered to Legolas.

“And what worries would I bring to your fair valley, Lord Elrond? Did you know that I will be joining the rank of Greenwood's guard on my return home?" Legolas tried to change the subject.

"That is a great honor, young Legolas." Elrond smiled at him. But he was never so easily deterred. "You must make your father proud. Now tell me." Elrond wanted to get to the heart of the matter. "What really troubles you?"

Legolas tried to give Elrond a reassuring smile. ‘He knows something is amiss.’ He chided himself for not concealing his feelings to Elrond. “No, Lord Elrond I am well. Nothing troubles me at all."

“What is it, my dear child?” Elrond continued to study Legolas' emotions, that were so evident to him. "What is it that drives your gaze so intently at your father?" Elrond wondered if Legolas shared the same drive that his twin sons shared.

They had told him about it, and he had accepted it, although with trepidation. He was their father and he couldn't push away the people that he loved, even if he did not approve of it deep within. But it was their lives, their love, and who was he to tell them who they could or couldn't love? He would be a fool to condemn it, for he would lose them. That was something he could never risk doing. And if this was what indeed haunted Legolas, he did not want that fate to come between father and son.

Legolas blanked, staring back at Elrond. He knew that Elrond knew his secret. His eyes told him, his concerned gaze told him. Panic gripped him, and he turned and ran from the banquet hall.

Elrond's cries fell death to his ears, and Legolas ran and ran, until he had passed from the gates of the valley, deep into the dark of the night.

Morning came to the valley and mountains where Imladris lay. Legolas was missing from the Last Homely House and Thranduil cursed himself for not giving chase to his son when Elrond had told him that he had hastily departed the banquet last night. Thranduil had just thought that Legolas needed to be alone, but when the morning came and he could not be found the grim realization that he had left troubled everyone.

Elrond had not disclosed the full extent of the conversation that occurred between him and Legolas. He didn't feel that it was his place to speak on behalf of Legolas, especially if he was reading things all wrong. He would hate to drive Thranduil to anger, not quite sure how he would react to the thought of his son possibly having a desire for him. To Thranduil's credit, he remained calm, and didn't interrogate him beyond what had been disclosed.

Elladan and Elrohir, knowing all too well Legolas’ state of mind, had assured Thranduil that they would find Legolas, and they bid him to remain in the city, should Legolas return. They had then set out to find their hurting friend early that morning, vowing to bring him back safely.

\--------

“He has changed. He does not act the same around me anymore. And he asked to be sent to the outer edges of the realm. To be a guard. He will not come near me, he stays away from me. I do not know what haunts him, what hurts him. What would drive him thus?” Thranduil confided in Glorfindel, feeling guilty about bothering his still healing friend. Although Glorfindel had made considerable progress with his healing, Thranduil still hated to disturb him with his own problems.

Glorfindel, sensing that Thranduil was beyond distraught, and needed his support, offered it freely, begging his friend to share his burdens with him. He cared deeply for his long time friend. “Legolas is all grown now. I am sure he just seeks his independence.”

“No, Glorfindel. The look in his eyes that he lowered in shame, the dissonance I felt in his embrace. What would cause him to act so? I have never been harsh on Legolas. I have only cherished him, protecting him.” Thranduil shook his head, freely admitting his worry to Glorfindel.

“He looked as in shame?” Glorfindel asked to clarify. That seemed strange indeed. He could understand why Thranduil seemed so troubled. This was truly alarming.

“Indeed, he did. I have never seen him look at me that way before. He and I have been close, our relationship sound. But lately, just before he begged to bear my messages to Imladris, I noticed he has been acting strangely. I thought an adventure is what he needed, but now I see it is not so. Something is terribly amiss with him. I have failed him as a father somehow I fear, Glorfindel. And now he has taken off and no one can find him. What would drive him away? Where would he go?”

“Worry not about his safety, Thranduil. The sons of Elrond are skilled trackers and they know these lands well. They will bring him back safely. And, I do not believe your assessment to be the case, my friend. Although you are unpredictable and mysterious, I know that you have ever only been a good father to your children.”

“If I am a good father, then why would he not confide in me? He use to always bring his troubles to me.”

“I’m assuming, my friend, that your son is pretty similar to you. I remember when you ceased to bring your troubles to your father. You seemed to save them all for me, if I remember correctly.” Glorfindel smiled at Thranduil, trying to ease the worry of the other.

“Yes, that much is true.” Thranduil smiled at the memories, of all the trouble he had had caused that he was too afraid to confide in with his father. And then his mood seemed to lighten.

Glorfindel always had that effect on him, bringing him out of worry and despair. “I only did that so you would have to play savior to me. And, if I remember correctly, it worked quite well indeed.” Thranduil, despite his worry, smiled to Glorfindel.

“Ah Thranduil, you wicked creature. How your moods change. If I did not know better I’d say that you have forgotten your worry and were thinking of other things instead.”

Thranduil only just smiled, sensing the presence of Erestor just outside Glorfindel's door. He knew that Erestor was listening to their conversation, and decided that since Glorfindel was helping him, he owed it to his friend to help him out as well, despite his promise not to interfere or try to push Erestor.

But Thranduil knew just how to push Erestor's buttons, a talent he took great pleasure in. ’A jealous lover would surely not just say that he wishes to know of your love, but would bring forth action on his feelings and would woo you with such passion, that your head would go forth spinning.' Thranduil thought, and he knew he had to act, despite the worry in his heart.

“You only just smile?” Glorfindel was puzzled over the sudden change in his friend's behavior. He had long ago given up on trying to understand him. He just learned to accept the eccentricities that came with knowing Thranduil; how he could go from one extreme to the other, often within the same breath of air.

“Wicked say you?” Thranduil would enjoy this sweet torment of Erestor. “Care to guess what wicked memories I am thinking about to distract me of my worries?”

“It amazes me how quickly you can change, sometimes just like the wind!”

“Now, now, I said guess about my memories, not analyze my behavior. Here’s a hint, try to remember my father's treasury."

"The treasury, Thranduil? How you go from Legolas, to your father's treasury is beyond me."

"Yes, the treasury Glorfindel!" Thranduil would force Glorfindel to play. "Remember that time when we made love there? I can still feel your strong arms, and how they wrapped around my body, and how you felt when you moved inside me. I could see your reflection in all the gems that surrounded us. A beautiful site indeed.” He carefully emphasized the last sentence, making sure to annunciate clearly so that Erestor would hear every word.

“Ah, what a memory indeed.” Glorfindel couldn’t help but chuckle. “But why speak of such when you worry so for your son? What sort of distraction do you turn to in times of distress?”

“Because, my dear Glorfindel.” Thranduil wasn’t going to let the conversation fall back on his worries, not with Erestor was still listening in. He wanted to get Erestor's blood boiling, passion spilling forth from his reluctant heart. “When I am around you, all I can think of is the love that we shared.”

“Say what?” Glorfindel looked at Thranduil as if the king had lost his mind. “Such things you say, and here I thought you only wanted my happiness. Did you not remember a word of the conversation that we had yesterday, in which you said you would not interfere?”

“I only speak what my heart drives me to say now, my dear Glorfindel. Has Erestor not came back to your chambers after he professed his love? Has he not tried to capture your lips again, and kiss you like a passionate lover would? Has he not tried to pull the yearning forth from your heart and make you completely his?” Thranduil continued, keeping his voice clear, and giving one last wink to Glorfindel.

Out in the hall, a furious Erestor stood listening to the conversation within the healing room. What nerve Thranduil had bothering his Glorfindel, and making accusations that he was too busy to give his love. Here he had been engaged with seeing to that banquet that Elrond insisted on throwing for this insufferable elf, and Thranduil was trying to seduce his Glorfindel away!

Erestor clinched his fists at hearing the words that Thranduil spoke. Who did this King think he was, throwing himself back at Glorfindel. With fury in his eyes, Erestor stormed into the room.

“King Thranduil!” Erestor glared down at him, caring not if his behavior soured relations with the Greenwood forever. "I do believe Lord Glorfindel needs to rest now and your presence is no more wanted here! We have professed our love, and I lost him once and will not lose him again, especially to you!”

Thranduil stood, smiling at the furious Erestor, victorious in his efforts. “Ah, but Erestor is right. You do need your rest, and my dear son is missing, and I am most distraught with worry. Excuse me, I must take my leave and seek counsel with Elrond. Perhaps there has been some news by now."

Glorfindel watched amused as Thranduil left the room, silver-hair disappearing through the door. Glorfindel finally shook his head, realizing exactly what Thranduil had done. ‘Thranduil, you sly fox, outwitting Erestor.’

He couldn’t believe that Thranduil’s tactics seemed to be working. Erestor was acting the jealous lover indeed and had actually confessed their relationship with another. Erestor had such a look of passionate love in his eyes for Glorfindel, and his fair features softened when he saw him looking up at him.

Grey eyes twinkled back at Glorfindel, and a gentle kiss followed.

"I care so much for you Glorfindel." A sweet caress swept through Glorfindel's hair, messaging his healing lover with a gentle touch.


	15. A Love Realized....part 1

The lone figure sat perched in a tree, back resting against the trunk, long legs dangling down. The bark was smooth, the leaves were delicate and new, having just been awoken from the beckoning of the spring sun. Sweet songs of birds rang through the forest and the hum of the insects added to the symphony. Legolas knew that running off and hiding was the most childish of reactions. But in his mind he knew that his father must never know of his love. He was angry at himself, because now he knew that his actions would demand an explanation. His father would not let this matter be anymore.

Legolas sighed his distress, knowing that he should return to the Last Homely House. He was weary with no sleep, and hungry as well. He also didn't know these lands around him. The strange forest was so different from his home; the trees spoke of different matters; the birds sang different songs.

Finding the resolve to return to his father, Legolas climbed down the tree. The longer he stayed gone, the worse the situation would be so he knew he had to go back now. He landed silently back to the earth, and took no more than one step when he found the twin sons of Elrond standing before him, having already dismounted from their horses. Legolas had been so absorbed in his own reveries that he didn't even hear them approach.

"Thank the Valor that you are safe, our dear friend." Twin voices rang out in unison, embracing Legolas.

"What ever possessed you to run off so, to put yourself in danger, and worry us all like that?" Elladan withdrew from the embrace, knowing exactly what the fear was that had driven him away.

"Your father knows." Legolas answered to Elladan and Elrohir. "I panicked and fled. It was the wrong choice, for how can I now hide my distraught? My father will not let this rest anymore. He will be on me about it until the truth comes out and he gets the answers that he seeks. I can not tell him though, I can not!" Legolas cried his distress.

"But Legolas, why go through such pain alone? Why try to seek no comfort for it? I have been where you are now and it is the loneliest of burdens. A forbidden love is a cruel love to bear, but you are strong. Your father will not despise you. Together you can work this out." Elrohir feel in place by Legolas, as they made their way back to their valley home, horses in tow behind them.

"No Elrohir, what I want is not to yearn for someone who can not be mine. I do not want to act on this. I need to learn how to stop this love. I think the only way to release my heart of this want is to separate from his presence, and allow distance to erase the love."

"Do you not think that would only hurt you and him more?" Elladan couldn't imagine if Elrohir had chosen that path instead of accepting their love. His heart bleed for Legolas, but if this was what Legolas wanted, to reject his heart's true desire, then he would not try to change his mind. Elladan knew though, that the path Legolas wanted to take would only cause him and Thranduil grief.

"Do children not leave their parents side all the time and make their own way in the world? He will understand that. I will do my best to hide this forever to protect him from me. Surely as time passes in our distance, my love will yearn for another, someone whom he will approve of. I will find such happiness then, and so will he."  
"Do not be so certain that your foresight of the future will come to pass. Love is such a drive that can turn one's mind to madness, to such despair and torment. And forever is a cruel sentence we elves must bear. You will never find release in all your long years." Elladan warned his friend.

Legolas paused knowing Elladan's words rang true, but he was certain of this path that he had chosen. "The only future I am certain of is a future in which I do no harm to my father and siblings. From this day forward, I will give myself entirely to the service of Greenwood. My home will be my focus, my drive."

Elladan and Elrohir both knew there was not a word they could say to sway Legolas' resolve. If alienation was his solution, then they would just have to accept it and pray that their friend's strength would keep him happy.

\---------------------------

Not too long after Thranduil had left Glorfindel, Erestor also had to leave. Glorfindel had really hated that Erestor had to go. He had rather enjoyed the flushed pink on those cheeks that caused his skin to glow in such a seductive matter. Pinks that had been initiated by Thranduil. Glorfindel had seen a hint of the fire deep within Erestor, of his hidden passions, and he was excited like no other. He looked down at his semi-erection, sighing at the fact that he was alone. Erestor did have a job to do, and Glorfindel knew that.

Momentarily later, Elrond entered the room, drawing Glorfindel from his thoughts. He looked up at Elrond. "Any news about Legolas?"

"Nothing yet. But my sons are on the hunt, and they will find him. That is not my worry."

"You know something Elrond. Do you not?" Glorfindel could see the grave concern written on his face.

Elrond only smiled, keeping his lips sealed in an upward turn. "Now my friend, the master healer has stated that there is no further reason to to have your recuperation in this healing wing. We will release you now, and you can once again sleep in your own quarters. However, I do stress with your discharge, that you must continue to take it easy. Listen to your body, for it will tell you when to pause and when to go, when the push and when to rest."

At hearing the news, Glorfindel forgot his questions regarding Legolas. "Ah, you mean no more pampering here in these cozy quarters? Alright, I'll have to make do on my own again." Glorfindel grinned. He was beyond elated at hearing that he was released. Patience had never been one of his easier traits to submit to and he was ready to get out and stroll around Imladris, and more importantly, ready to get Erestor alone to his rooms.

'Ah, Erestor.' He thought. 'How I will surprise you.'

Glorfindel grinned thinking about just what he wanted to do with Erestor.

"My friend, did you not hear that you are released. You are free to go." Elrond laughed at Glorfindel's obvious reverie about Erestor.

"Oh yes." Glorfindel gingerly got out of bed. Finally standing on his own two feet, he felt no pain from his injuries. Just a little stiffness from being in bed, and he could still tell he was a little weak. But his strength would return, he worried not about that.

He thanked the healers for all they had done for him, but finding the words to exactly express how grateful he was for them for saving his life was hard. The healers understood, and the final thank you was offered with hugs. There was not a dry eye in the healing wing when Glorfindel left the  
healers behind.

\----------------------------------------

Legolas, Elladan and Elrohir reached Imladris just around mid-day, for Legolas had not journeyed too far. There at the outer gates, standing side by side were Thranduil and Elrond, both showing relief on their faces on seeing the returning party. A hurried expression of gratitude to the twins was uttered from Thranduil. He rushed to embrace his son. Thranduil kept his composure, while Legolas expressed his remorse for making them worry. Concerned eyes returned his apology and Thranduil excused himself and Legolas, leading his youngest back to his rooms.

He saw to Legolas' needs first, giving him food and drink, and keeping his steadfast gaze on him, as if waiting for Legolas to open to him. But Legolas only kept his silence, slowly eating the food his father had given him.

Legolas tried to keep his focus on the berries that he slowly chewed in his mouth, willing only the sensation of the bursts of sweet juices and flavors to hold his attention. His father remained silent, but focused entirely on him, waiting for Legolas to provide an explanation as to why he had left, and why he had rushed away from Elrond last night. When needed, Thranduil had the patience of the ages and Legolas knew his father could keep this silent gaze on his until he could do nothing but open up to him.

"Ada." Legolas stopped eating, suddenly feeling as if the food had become as stones within his stomach. "I am so sorry to have caused you any worry. Ada…."

"Do not apologize to me with the intent to conceal your anguish." Thranduil cut his son off, words direct, but spoken with the gentlest of tones, warm with his care.

"You are giving me riddles, Legolas, and this is a most alarming game in which to play. Please be forthcoming with me. What drove you from us last night? What has caused you to push me away? Look at me Legolas!"

He lifted his son's face when Legolas had lowered it down. "Have I not earned the right to know the truth? You are so dear to me. You will never know how much I cherish you."

Green eyes swimming with unshed tears looked into his father's face. The two were so close, and those eyes and lips were right by his own. Before he knew it, Legolas captured his father's lips and kissed him in a kiss that unveiled his truest of desires for his father.

Thranduil moved back in complete shock, confusion etched across his face at this sudden realization. But his heart instantly broke for his son when he saw the utter hurt reflected on his face, pain flashing in his eyes. He had no idea that this was what had been tormenting Legolas for so long. How he wanted to protect Legolas and bring him to happiness, but this….. Thranduil had never suspected this.

"Legolas…." Thranduil stood, and for the first time in his long life he was lost for words. He loved his son, but not in this way. No yearning pooled from his heart for his son in this manner. The unconditional love he felt for Legolas as his father dictated to him how to handle his actions and words towards his son.

He moved back to Legolas, giving him a tender embrace; a chase kiss was placed on his forehead. He then took a seat beside him, sighing aloud due to the words that he knew he now had to speak.

"Legolas, please know there is nothing you can do which would ever make me think less of you or make me stop loving you. You are my child and our bond will never be severed." Thranduil  
smiled at Legolas, showing his sincerity.

"You are so young, and love will come to you in time. But I am not that love, Legolas. It is easy to get confused and falter along the way. I can not let you act on this urge you have, however. You might think you love me and you may even feel physical desire. It makes sense, for I have been your sole world." Thranduil paused, a long finger rested on his lips while he was deep in thought, and he tried his best to chose the right words so that he would bring no further pain to Legolas.

"We all feel desire, yearning and love for ones that we can not have. And we all have to learn the bitter reality of reason in choosing our actions. Sometimes you have to turn away from a want because we have been given that gift of choice. Your love may be so strong right now but it is not the right course of action, Legolas. My job is to protect you and to guide you. And even though it pains me like no other to push your love away, I must. What kind of parent would I be if I willingly continued to lead you astray?" His voice was soft with concern, gentle and reassuring.

"There is a wide world out there Legolas, and someday you will understand my words. They may seem cold and harsh now, but someday you will experience the real tugs of love on your heart and that one person will love you back. You will find great happiness, I know this."

Tears rolled down Legolas' face at the poignant words his father spoke, words that Legolas knew he needed to hear. Relief washed over his heart at knowing that his father hadn't been repulsed by his actions, and that he still loved him. But his heart was also breaking into pieces.

Thranduil hated hurting his son, but the words he said were true. He could not give Legolas what he wanted. Part of growing up, of aging, was to experience heartache and feeling the bitter pain of knowing your heart's desires being denied. He had surely lived through that with Glorfindel, and now Legolas had to learn these same lessons. Legolas needed to learn that reason is more powerful than love could ever be. It would only be then that he would learn to be in control of his feelings. True love sometimes was not afforded to certain people.

"My son." Thranduil put his arm around Legolas, holding him in a comforting embrace, much like he use to do when he was still an elfling. "I do not want to hurt you. I am truly sorry that I have caused you such pain. You still have my love, for again I stress there is nothing that you could do to ever change that."

He sighed and with such care, he wiped away the tears that rolled down Legolas' face.

"You do not have to join the guards, Legolas. You do not need to keep yourself away from me. I would never want that."

Legolas listened to the words and nodded his head. "No please, allow me to join them. You are right father, I can not act on my feelings. I need to join the guards, please. I need that."

"I understand that Legolas. You still have my permission, but please always remember, I am not pushing you away. You will forever have a place in my heart and a home in my halls. You are special to me like no other, my cherished son."

Silence settled on the room. The two looked at one another, both heartbroken although for different reasons, identical green eyes shimmered with poignant emotions of hurt, of love, and of sadness; both realizing that their interactions with one another would never be the same.


	16. A Love Realized....part 2

For the remainder of the day Erestor kept himself locked away within his office, composing letters, finalizing documents and decrees, and reading over reports for the running of Imladris. Often, he thought about Glorfindel, wondering just how and when to take their relationship to the next level. He wanted Glorfindel so, wanted to feel the other on his skin, and touch Glorfindel's very core. He wanted Glorfindel to ravage him, to possess him, and his thoughts were maddening, and consuming.

Now that the day was old, and the piles of work on his desk was mostly finished, Erestor leaned back as he looked out his window. Another night in which the beauty of the stars where meant to hearten those who looked upon them, but Erestor turned his blind eyes away from the window, back into his office which was lit only by three silver candles. The silver wax of the candles had for a long time dripped down their long sides as they pooled into the candleholders atop his desk. Capping his ink, while consumed in his thoughts Erestor failed to notice that Glorfindel had walked into his office.

“Counsellor Erestor.” Glorfindel announced his presence while he stood by the door, shut to lend no escape, face serious with moody eyes that reflected the candlelight that swam within their depths.

“Glorfindel!” Erestor rose in his excitement. He hadn’t even suspected that Glorfindel could have been released yet, but here he was, standing before him in his office looking just as well as he had before he had been injured. “When did Elrond give you leave from the healers? I saw you just this morning there!” He tried to keep his voice steady, as he noticed the tempting smile that graced Glorfindel’s forever glorious face.

“Actually, not soon after you left. You will just have to accept my humble apology for not announcing this to you sooner. But I really needed to get some things in order."

'And freshen myself up for tonight with you.' Glorfindel thought to himself, smile deepening as he noticed yet again the shakiness within Erestor's voice. He grinned within, thinking of making him shake with the need and want for him. Glorfindel had decided that this very night, he and Erestor would seal their bond with each other. He wouldn't give Erestor the choice of saying no.

“My heart rejoices to see you that you are well again.” Erestor smiled, walking over to where Glorfindel stood.

'This will have to be the time.’ Erestor thought as he watched Glorfindel step further into the room. ’You have had enough time to prepare for this moment, and you know what it is like ignoring and trying to deny what you feel. You have yet to know or experience what may be.’ Erestor thought while he was standing face to face with Glorfindel.

Their eye line was equal since both were of a similar height. How beautiful were Glorfindel’s eyes as he stared into them. That sparkle accentuated in the candle light that Erestor had so missed when Glorfindel was healing, shining just as brilliant as ever.

So intoxicating was the sight that Glorfindel presented to him, that Erestor could do no other but kiss him. Glorfindel’s lips met his midway, and the two connected and round their arms around each other. The turmoil, frustration, and desire that had resulted from their actions over the last weeks merged into an ardent and passionate kiss. Their hands roamed, allowing their fingers to delight in the tactile sensations of the others body, so known, yet to this day unexplored.  
After the kiss had ended both stepped back to look into each other’s faces. Yearning eyes that reflected unrealized love, stared back into each other. Again they embraced as the kiss deepened and their fingers explored more than with the previous kiss.

“Please, Glorfindel I want you.” Erestor implored as the second kiss ended, and Glorfindel grabbed hold of his hand as he began to lead him out of his office.

“You can not begin to even comprehend what you have done to me over these past weeks. Never before have I yearned and agonized over anyone as I have done for you. I will not let you evade me any longer, least I would lose my sanity.”

Glorfindel smiled deep within at hearing Erestor's confessions. He felt exactly the same way. "As you did to me, my dearest Erestor."

“Glorfindel, where are we going? I have left the candles burning and my office open.” Erestor knew not why he now was worried over the insignificant candles or his office, since he knew that he should be focusing instead on that warm strong hand that was holding his, his still tingling lips from those kisses, the memory of the warmth and joy within Glorfindel’s eyes, and the words that Glorfindel had just spoken to him. He still could scarcely believe those words, even though they continued to run through his head in a continuous loop as if he were trying to engrave and embed them forever within his eternal memories. Oh how he yearned to know Glorfindel's touch, his love.

“I am sure someone will close up your office for you. Just do not worry. For too long has your heart been in worry and turmoil. If it is possible, I would like to end that for you this very night.” He guided Erestor into his chambers which he quickly lit as Erestor seated himself on a divan, intently watching every movement that Glorfindel made.

As the room turned from the blacks and greys of darkness into the vibrant and numerous colors of light, Erestor could see the military décor that adjourned the walls, as well as the well used yet inviting furniture that filled the room. He let his eyes roam around the room before he turned his attention back to Glorfindel who had poured two goblets of wine. He accepted the glass when it was handed to him and nervously watched as Glorfindel seated himself next to him.

“What is the matter?” Glorfindel asked as he noticed that Erestor had yet to take a drink from the full wine glass, as he was instead staring wide-eyed at him, unsure and shy. “I know you like wine, but perhaps not this make?”

Erestor shook his head to indicate that it wasn’t the wine, as he took a sip of the sweet cold red liquid before he closed his eyes. The spicy warm aroma of Glorfindel’s was intoxicating, and all he wanted was for Glorfindel to wrap those arms around him and kiss him throughout the night.

“I have never been in your rooms before.” Erestor commented as the silence that had developed caused his anxiety to heighten. He didn’t really know what exactly Glorfindel was going to do, but he allowed his mind to believe that perhaps this night, he could taste just but a bit of his deepest desires. He knew that Glorfindel had more in mind then just sipping wine on his divan, making small talk through the night. He for one wanted to have those arms wrapped around him, those lips against his with that tongue pushing past his teeth and touching that of his.

Hearing the breath of air that Glorfindel drew into his lungs, Erestor knew that he soon would speak. He raised his wine goblet, and sipped the remaining sweet liquid while he turned his attention back on Glorfindel.

“Such a contrast from your own rooms.” Glorfindel mused as he took the empty glass of wine from Erestor’s hands and set both his and Erestor’s goblets onto a nearby end table, the glasses  
chiming as they clinked against each other.

“You are aware Erestor, that I wanted to do this with you on that night when I went to your chambers? I must let you know that I have thought about what it would be like loving you and opening your heart to the beauty of life. It would be a crime to allow you to live so apart and secluded from your beautiful emotions any longer. Let me help you open yourself to that world from which you have for too long locked away beneath your fears and painful distant memories.”

“You speak my heart, Glorfindel as if you know it.”

“I am afraid I do not know your heart, Erestor, as much as I would wish.”

He leaned into Erestor and the passionate kiss that ensued spoke of just how much the two yearned for each other. The pair continued their exploratory kisses and touches as Glorfindel directed Erestor further into his chambers where his large carved wooden bed stood in the centre of the room.

Glorfindel’s bedchamber was impressive, although not overly tidy, reflecting perfectly the one who inhabited the rooms. Countless tapestries and weapons adorned the walls, and the room was lushly furnished with richly carved furniture.

Glorfindel motioned for Erestor to seat himself on the bed, where the two could continue. The bed was covered with the softest of blankets, and Erestor leaned back onto the bed as Glorfindel continued kissing him. He moaned at the wonderful sensation of the kiss, and he opened his mouth so Glorfindel could deepen the kiss. Tongues swirled and sucked, drawing out sweet tastes, while their arms and fingers wrapped and rubbed the clothed bodies beneath.

“Tell me if you wish to stop.” Glorfindel spoke, breaking the kiss, since both needed air though neither one really wanting to stop, while he stroked Erestor’s long ivory hands. Continuing without the answer, he began to slowly remove Erestor’s formal grey robes.

“Do not stop, please.” Erestor implored as he too began to remove Glorfindel’s clothing.

The removal of clothing played out both as an annoyance in as much as a discovery. Although Erestor had witnessed before the magnificent body that Glorfindel possessed, he couldn’t help but marvel again at the fine muscles, strong broad shoulders, and soft skin as he made contact with it for the first time. It was beyond his control to not let his curious, hungry hands roam the torso of Glorfindel’s.

Glorfindel was similarly exploring Erestor’s body, and he had never known that he had craved the touch of the other so much. “Are you certain you want this?” Glorfindel’s soft voice was pure temptation to the sound of Erestor’s ears.

“It is what my heart has desired for so long.” Erestor honestly replied, as he continued to let his fingers explore Glorfindel’s muscular chest that was so soft to the touch. His eyes teared at the sight of the recent injury, a wound that was healed over with a scab. Erestor thought of just how close he had came to throwing this all away, of how he had almost driven Glorfindel to his death. He stroked the soft skin awhile before he carefully caressed a small rose nipple, which he turned and squeezed, much to Glorfindel’s delight.

Glorfindel too was letting his fingers roam freely the world that was Erestor’s body. His fingers danced and glided across angular planes, peaks and valleys, all covered in the softest of porcelain skin. Glorfindel mimicked his lover’s actions as he turned and fondled a rosy nipple into hardness while their mouths met again in unison. Glorfindel paused briefly, seeing the faintest of old scars and healing wounds on Erestor's arms. It brought pain to his heart to know how much the one  
before him was hurting. 'Ah Erestor,' he thought, ' I wish to only bring you joy, comfort and love from this day forward.'

“You are so beautiful Erestor." Glorfindel said aloud, wanting to let Erestor know just how glorious he was. "Why have you denied yourself for so long?” Glorfindel spoke, holding Erestor close, as he let his spinning mind ease awhile.

Erestor didn’t answer, but instead he gasped while Glorfindel slipped his hands further down the sensuous body beside him. His hand came close to Erestor’s increasingly ready sex, which seemed to beg for touch, but his hand diverged in the direction to the surrounding thighs. Erestor protested at the slight of touch, but was hushed when Glorfindel kissed him, letting his fingers explore the soft thighs that trembled beneath his hand. He stroked the soft skin while Erestor parted his thighs, enjoying the sensation of the soft fingers on his delicate and responsive skin.

Glorfindel moved his kisses down the length of Erestor's body, until his mouth was near his readied sex. A wicked tongue whirled around Erestor's shaft, sucking the head, eliciting moans from Erestor below him. His tongue moved up and down the length of the shaft, before taking it in to the depths of his mouth. Erestor couldn't help but want to push himself further in, the warmth felt so good, engulfing his member into incredible heat.

Glorfindel delighted at Erestor's response, and felt his own arousal weep with excitement. Erestor's moans were seductive, and he moved his tongue along Erestor's shaft, eliciting cries and shuddering beneath him.

Erestor felt his eyes roll back, enjoying the sensations that reverberated throughout his body. Glorfindel was taking him to the brink and his felt himself cusp on the edge of orgasm.  
Glorfindel's tongue continued to work its magic and Erestor, unable to contain it any longer, erupted down Glorfindel's mouth, who in turn sucked down his juices.

Erestor lay painting before finally bringing his lips to his lover, kissing Glorfindel in a passionate kiss that spoke of his hunger. Regaining his senses, Erestor moved his lips and kisses down the length of Glorfindel's body, until he reached Glorfindel's member. He licked at it, placing gentle kisses and moved further down, letting his tongue reach the puckered entrance, teasing the muscle.

“Please…” Glorfindel moaned as Erestor rose above him, the long raven hair spilling into two identical pools on his bare and rising chest. Erestor leaned closer; their faces were eyelashes apart. Each could feel the others' breathe that warmed the small distance between them and caused the delicate down of their skin to rise in excitement.

Erestor could feel his arousal growing again, Glorfindel was making his body burn with passion, lust and need. He straddled Glorfindel, and they could feel each others heated sex throbbing and yearning with the heat of their desire. Both moaned aloud when Erestor rubbed his member into Glorfindel‘s pelvis.

Glorfindel was very erect and was growing impatient with unfulfilled need. He arched his hips as Erestor spread Glorfindel’s legs wider apart until he was sitting between them. His legs enclosed Erestor, who leaned forward, nearer to the dripping dewy head of Glorfindel’s erection. His erection smelt of the deepest musk. It was so intoxicating, so delicious. Erestor delicately touched the weeping member, as if Glorfindel’s sex would shatter within his hands. He gently and softly stroked the shaft, causing Glorfindel to whimper under his touch.

“Erestor.” Glorfindel begged as the wonderful sensation of his new lover’s touch was slowly undoing him. Erestor let his hands run up and down the shaft, rubbing the throbbing member.

“Ai, Erestor, feels so good!” Glorfindel purred, so surprised that it was Erestor who took control,  
and that he had melted like putty under his touch. He had wanted to give pleasure to Erestor, but Erestor had found a way to put his body into submission, a sensation that Glorfindel had never known before.

Erestor smiled and continued to work Glorfindel's body. He let his long delicate finger rub against Glorfindel's puckered entrance, but stopped, a little embarrassed as he realized he could not continue. His large pleading eyes met Glorfindel’s who pointed at his night desk near the bed.

“It is in the drawer.” His voice was raspy under the strain of his intense desire and unfulfilled need which seeped slowly from his burning head.

Glorfindel listened as his lover rummaged through the drawer until he had found the glass jar of oil. Erestor coated his fingers with the oily liquid, while Glorfindel grew even more excited and hard with anticipation of the pleasure he would soon be feeling. Just the thought of having the beautiful elf within him almost undid him.

Erestor let his long oily finger rub the anal ring that relaxed instantly at his touch. Effortlessly his finger pushed through his passage, causing Glorfindel to gasp and moan, encouraging his lover on. Erestor was just as ready and eager as his lover was, but he had every intention of dragging this moment out. For nights he had laid unable to sleep, fantasizing over this exact moment that he was now living.

Although he wished to please his lover, who seemed to want their first time together to be rushed and fervent, Erestor wanted to enjoy this moment for all that is was, a beautiful memory he could cherish forever. Erestor continued to push more of his fingers in, preparing his lover as best as could. He let his fingers become accustomed to Glorfindel’s passage while Glorfindel writhed beneath him.

“Erestor, now!” Glorfindel cried as Erestor had hit his most intimate spot within him, which caused his body to burn with passion and ecstasy.

Seeing his lover react so passionately, Erestor realized he too could not continue this pace any longer. He coated his throbbing erection and pushed into Glorfindel in one fluid motion, as he grabbed onto Glorfindel’s sex.

Both moaned in unison as the realization of their deepest wishes had been granted. Erestor’s moans topped those of Glorfindel’s from the intense pleasure he found from thrusting in and out from his lover’s tight and warm passage, and from holding himself as much as he could from coming. Erestor wanted to last as long as he could, to better enjoy and live his fantasies of making love to Glorfindel. As he thrust in and out, he let his hand stroke his lover’s shaft in time with his thrusts; in and out, up and down, while Glorfindel rested his hands on Erestor’s buttocks, stroking across the soft skin.

The blissful realization and taste of deepest dreams erupted when both elves came, one within the other and the other onto the ivory hand and toned stomach. Entirely spent, Erestor pulled out from Glorfindel, as Glorfindel’s heart shuddered, hating the removal of his lover from within his body. Erestor rested beside him, who spooned him within his arms, kissing his full lips and he stroked the soft locks.

They held each other, eyes laden with exhaustion and bliss and all the emotions of realizing their love for the first time. "I really do want to give you all that is my love, Erestor." Glorfindel whispered into his ear.

Erestor smiled, responding, "And with equal fervor you shall have mine."


	17. Don't Look Down part 1

Glorfindel and Erestor lay slumbering, entwined within each others arms. The faint rays of Anor shone through the window, illuminating their naked forms. The songs of birds filtered in through the open window, and the sweet scent of the dewy earth and pines beyond the valley ebbed gently into the room.

Glorfindel slowly stirred into awaking, arms still encircled tightly around the sleeping body of Erestor, whose raven head lay tucked perfectly right up by his chest. Memories awakened of the ghost brushes from last night and lingering taste of the one wrapped within his arms, of their love making and greatest desires finally being realized. Glorfindel had never felt such peace at waking before.

The singing of the birds, just outside his window, barely penetrated to his precipitation, and he focused not on their chorus, but instead on the slight movement of the rise and fall of Erestor’s chest. Only the presence of his sleeping lover filled his consciousness, and Glorfindel let Erestor's essence fully enthrall him. He could get use to waking this way, very use to it.

With the gentlest of touch, he grazed a long finger lovingly against Erestor's lips, revealing at the softness of the full pink skin. He felt the love in his heart wash over his entire being, while he kept his gaze on his slumbering lover beside him.

Grey orbs finally blinked opened, locking glances with him.

"Good morning, my love." He whispered to Erestor, bringing his lips down to kiss the one beside him.

Erestor returned the kiss, smiling at the face that was more beautiful to him than anything he had ever seen. "Good morning." Erestor stated, gently moving his hair from his eyes. "Is the hour late?"

Glorfindel smiled at the waking beauty, gently helping his new lover move aside the long locks behind his ears. "I have not the slightest idea of the time, nor do I care."

Erestor tried to sit up, but Glorfindel's strong arms held him down, embracing him, beckoning him to linger longer in his embrace.

"Now that I have you, I do not want to let you go." Glorfindel brushed his whispers as gentle kisses along Erestor's ears, letting his long fingers smooth out the long tresses of raven silk.

Erestor allowed himself to fall back into the embrace, letting an uninhibited smile grace his face. "And I will not let you go as well."

Both held the embrace, letting the calm of the morning fill their senses, along with the smoothness and warmth of their skin and the softness of the bed. The silence that passed between them was comforting, their hearts were wound within a collective peace brought forth only by love's true admission.

Erestor's mind, ever spinning and searching for answers, had to ask the words he spoke to Glorfindel.

"Glorfindel?" Erestor whispered, "I am what you want?"

"You are exactly what I want, and what I crave for. The way you paint the world, Erestor, with  
such emotion and mystique, it haunts me, pulls me ever to you. I want only you. I want to live my life now filling your heart with the love you have been missing, and I want to receive your love. Do not keep your beautiful emotions locked up anymore. Do not keep them hidden from me, and do not doubt what I freely offer to you."

Erestor tried not to let the tears fall and he had to squeeze Glorfindel with an embrace.

"I promise Glorfindel," Erestor fought back his emotions so he could speak his mind. "I promise to never bury myself within my heart again. I may have been hurt once, a pain for which I never thought I could recover, but you have proven otherwise."

Erestor exhaled, feeling the need to truly be honest with Glorfindel, and he decided to let him know all the pain he had felt, and why he had pushed him away with such fervor. He owed it to Glorfindel.

Erestor took a deep breath.

"I lost my family, Glorfindel. My wife and young son."

He confessed his most dark and painful secrets to him. "The one's I loved the most died in my arms, and yet I survived. The pain of the loss, it pulled me down, dragging me into such despair until I turned into the ice of my dead emotions. But you have awoken a passion in me, that I did not know I could ever recover. You have brought back a life that I thought I could never have again. And as such, I owe it to you to give you all that is my love, and all that is of me."

The kiss that followed spoke of their commitment to each other, and of the yielding to the call of their desires. Both let their tears fall freely, an expression of their acceptance of the bond they had forever sealed with one another.

They finally pulled away from the kiss, both knowing that the day's tasks would not wait. They moved together as they turned to walk to the private bathroom, knowing that they would have to great the day.

The bath was already drawn and they entered the warm water which was held in a large central stone bath. The two lovers caressed as they bathed in the warm water. The gentle touches, which spoke of love and deep affection, glided across their smooth bodies. Particular, delicate detail was paid to the different body parts as the bathing lovers bestowed their care upon each other by the tangible object of the scented soap which cleansed and softened their skin. Glorfindel's melodic humming crowned the sounds of the bath-water which stirred along with every movement the they made.

Erestor leaned back into the embracing arms of his lover, who held him close as he hummed that melody that Erestor had hummed so many nights before when he had been bathed by the golden candlelight in his office. He closed his eyes as he lost himself within that beautiful, yet haunting melody. Glorfindel's voice made the song tear into his heart, and he loved the way in which his lover's melodies rolled from his lips as it pierced through the silence.

The melody Glorfindel hummed was a song of pain, of loss, but Erestor knew the words rolled on to end in love, peace, and hope. He had been wounded in the past, but the love Glorfindel gave him last night, the caresses he had bestowed on him, and his gentle words had moved Erestor to knowing that his life was going to be something much more beautiful now.

For so long he had been use to accepting no one's support or aid to get by the difficult moments in his life, but now, he knew his life was going to be so different. He was in love, involved in a  
complicated relationship with someone that years ago, he would have never thought he would have feelings for.

His love for Glorfindel no longer brought him any worry, but it now brought the reassuring feelings of a better tomorrow and a happier disposition on life. His jaded heart felt awakened, renewed, rekindled with the embers of the love that was freely given to him from Glorfindel. He leaned back even further into his lover's arms as the soulful song was ending.

"My love." Glorfindel's speaking voice was just as rich and melodic as his singing voice was. "Let us just neglect our duties and stay within each other's arms all day."

"I would love to Glorfindel, but a counsel has been called by Elrond, and as chief of his advisors, I must attend." Grey eyes peered into Glorfindel's. "Will you be attending?"

Glorfindel smiled, thinking of walking with Erestor's hand in his own into the counsel room for everyone to see. "I do not see why I could not. I have been released after all. Yes, I think I will go, especially if it means witnessing your wit match that of Thranduil."

"Thranduil…" Erestor hissed aloud when he said his name. "Yes, he is the very reason that Elrond has called this meeting for. We need to discuss some ongoing matters with his realm, but I would not imagine the meetings be too tedious."

Erestor let his face fall into disdain when he continued to think about Thranduil, his obvious annoyance with him was etched across his face.

Glorfindel could sense the jealousy that dwelled within Erestor's heart over Thranduil, and comfortingly stated with an embrace.

"Oh come now, Erestor. Thranduil is my dear friend, and is nothing more to me any longer. My heart no longer yearns for him in the manner for which it does for you."

"I know, Glorfindel. I know." Erestor noted to check his possessiveness over him.

A kiss was shared, and they both rose from the bath. Just as the gentleness and caring that was bestowed while bathing, both took pleasure in drying each other off and brushing each others hair.

Erestor watched, sitting on Glorfindel's bed, as he dressed. He selected a light blue tunic with slate grey leggings and his boots of leather. Glorfindel looked stunning, as he always did.

"Would you like to wear something of mine?" Glorfindel asked of him, holding up a garment of the deepest azure with silver threading.

"Do not be silly Glorfindel." Erestor said, his laughter ebbing out any harshness in his tone. "It would look most wrong on me, the color is just not right." He rose from the edge of the bed he had been sitting on, winking at Glorfindel with a sly smile, before he left his chambers, darting down the empty hall in nothing but his towel around his waist.

Glorfindel followed Erestor from this chambers, into his rooms that were not too far from his own. "Ah Erestor," he laughed when he had shut the doors behind him. "I would have never imagined that I would ever witnessed you running down our halls in such a state."

"Well, learn to expect the unexpected about me, my dear Glorfindel. I might be prim, but I do know how to have fun after all."

Erestor said before he dressed himself in a dark purple tunic, with black leggings and dark boots.  
"No formal robes today?" Glorfindel asked surprised.

"Not today, no. This is a council of friendship. I do not think Thranduil would feel slighted if I show up as such. Now, I just need to stop by my office and collect the documents I had been going over for this meeting. Care to join me?"

Glorfindel nodded and both walked side by side down the halls of Imladris for the first time.

 

Thranduil had awoken early that morning and despite the long day that was before him, he opted to forgo breakfast, intent instead to pass the early morning alone in the solace within the forgotten garden. He had sat, watching as the late night stars had faded into dawn, allowing their dimming light to ease his soul. The garden was wound in shadow, clinging to the trees, rolling across the pond, shrouding the stone benches.

Despite the earliness of the morning, Thranduil was not weary. Sleep had been too disheartening that night, since Thranduil felt the order of his life spin out of control. He knew he had stated what was true about a love that could not be, but his heart was pained nonetheless. He thought of all the people in Greenwood who would do anything to earn Legolas' love, but yet it had been him who had captured his son's heart.

He let his eyes fall on his hands, and he stared at his fingernails and his un-ringed fingers. As mighty as he was, he felt in turmoil, afraid that Legolas would never enjoy his company anymore. He was afraid that Legolas would no longer want to seek him out.

His thoughts meandered over the years they had shared together; of the youthful life Legolas had brought to him, of laughter, fun, and pure joy. Legolas could bring out the truest of smiles in Thranduil, and his heart lamented, knowing that forever those days were now gone. Legolas would leave his side for good, and he would go on to many adventures. He knew this to be his fate. He just hoped his son could find real love, and to allow the hold that he had on his heart to forever dissipate.

Moving from his reverie, Thranduil saw Anor had been slowly rising. The beams were chasing the dimness of the night away, and the morning had broken. The sunrise was a glorious one. The sky was painted awash in the most vibrant of colors, and Thranduil could do other but smile.

"Everything burns much brighter for us." Thranduil let his voice ring out, addressing the fog and the trees alone.

Smiling at the mourning dove who called his song off in the distance, Thranduil rose, knowing the day was here at last. He knew he had a meeting to attend and wondered if afterwords he should seek Legolas out. His paternal instincts made him wonder and worry about him. Those thoughts had kept him awake and restless all through the night.

Slowly, as if in reluctance to return to the halls of Imladris, he tarried on the stone steps, taking in the gloom of the garden below him. His mind could linger ever on what bothered him most, refusing to fade until he was left silent, cold and dejected.

With steps he took as if in reverie, he found himself back in the halls of of the Last Homely House, mouthing back greetings to those who passed him by.

"My friend, I have been calling your name for awhile now." Thranduil was snapped into being when Elrond placed his hand on his shoulder.

Elrond was before him, brown eyes shining with concern. "You were not present at the breakfast  
table. Are you alright this new morning?"

Thranduil let Elrond's face come into view. His features were genuine as a long-time friend who cared about his wellbeing.

"It is a beautiful new day, and the sunrise has left me in musing." Thranduil smiled at Elrond, excusing himself back to his his chambers, citing the preparation for the counsel. Thranduil turned, and was gone.

Elrond lingered where Thranduil had left him, taking in all that had passed in Imladris these last couple of months. So observed in thought was Elrond, that Gildor had to pull him from deep within his mind.

Together they walked into the counsel room, and Elrond was surprised that Erestor was absent. Erestor was always the first to arrive on counsel days. He turned his gaze to another counselor, who had finished arranging the chairs.

He returned Elrond's gaze with a shrug, also noticing the anomaly. Elrond decided to let it go, but deep in the back of his mind, he wondered if just perhaps something had transpired between Glorfindel and Erestor.

\----------------------

Just after breakfast, Elrohir and Elladan found Legolas sitting alone in his guest room. They had missed him at the breakfast table, and brought him fruits and berries. While Legolas ate his late breakfast, they sat talking, listening as their friend opened up about the exchange that had occurred with him and Thranduil. Although they understood the actions that Thranduil had made, they felt sadness that Legolas had to lock away his truest of desires.

Legolas had reflected on the words, of the love he had seen in his father's eyes, a love that shone of the care of a parent and nothing more.

'It is just as well.' He thought, 'just as well that it ends now, before things get really out of control and wrong.'

Surprisingly, his heart was not as heavy laden as he thought it would have been. He felt relief.

His father did not hate him, but his love had been rejected. Legolas was numb, and his mind and heart were pained. The dull of the hurt could not be willed away, and oh how it stung him, worse than anything he had ever experienced before.

He could completely understand Elladan's earlier behavior now, why he had been so jaded, and so cold. But he would be strong. He would respect his father's decision and focus his mind on his new role as guard of Greenwood. Surely if he did this, he would grow to learn to love another, and heal his wounded heart.

"When will you depart, Legolas?" Elrohir asked, deciding to change the subject for Legolas' sake.

"We will leave once a few matters have been settled in the counsel meetings. My father was requested to attend one today. Apparently there are matters that need addressed between our realms. I am not too sure of what however. I stay out of all political affairs."

"Same here, Legolas. " Elladan nodded, "I have to admit, the thought of you leaving our valley brings me sadness. We may have started off on a rocky beginning, but I have really grown to care about you as a dear friend in just these short weeks."

Legolas smiled, feeling much the same way for Elladan. " I will miss you two as well. The friendship you have given me, I will never forget. I know our paths will cross again, and I hope more often than not."

"Perhaps we could journey to the Greenwood and see your home Legolas."

"I would like that. I am sure I can take some leave to show you my forest and my home. Greenwood is old and full of many secrets. I know you two would love it."

Elladan and Elrohir nodded in unison, enthusiasm shining from their eyes. "We would love to meet the rest of your family Legolas, and to roam your forest. Perhaps we could even relive that one day, that we spent on the shores of the Bruinen river."

Legolas let a smile cross his face. "I think that can be arranged."

Elladan's eyes smiled. "Perhaps we should journey back to the shores of the river, and have one last afternoon together."

They all liked that idea and prepared to spend the day together along the shores of the river, to enjoy their little remaining time together.


	18. Don't Look Down part 2

Erestor and Glorfindel walked into the counsel room a little late for the starting time that Elrond had called for. Green eyes instantly feel on the the pair, and Thranduil let a smile cross his face, accepting the fact that his friend was standing with Erestor. Both had matching sparkles of love shimmering in their eyes. There was nothing he could do to stop it, so accept it was all he could do.

Just as Thranduil was assessing the pair, Elrond too had turned and studied them, instantly knowing that his two friends had finally acted on their love with one another. He grinned to himself, at seeing the two so into each other. He wanted to speak with them both, but he realized that business must be conducted first, and he called the delegated to order to begin the morning's agenda.

The council progressed and much was agreed on without too much a hiccup from either side, which allowed the parties to conclude their business on a high note for both elven realms. After the meeting ended, just Elrond, Glorfindel and Erestor remained in the room, for Elrond's gaze had requested that they stay.

"You look well today, Glorfindel." Elrond smiled at his friend, gathering some remaining papers, and he paused to let Glorfindel ease the topic towards his new relationship.

"I am most well, as well as I have felt in a longtime." Glorfindel smiled back. "Thanks to all your care, I am here to serve the good people of Imladris, and am here to experience what I have wanted for so long."

Elrond looked on with the understanding of the love his two friends had finally decided to act on. "I am most pleased, my friends. May the joy of your relationship bring happiness to you both. A love for which you two have is not often found."

Knowing that a beautiful spring day was just outside the quarters, they exited the council room, each wanting the freedom of the gentle spring breezes on their skin. They headed down some steps that led into an oval garden. A large birch tree stood in the center of the garden, whose white branches stretched and budded with the gentle leaves under the warm spring sun. They were not alone when they entered, however. Thranduil was already enjoying the garden's solace.

"Thranduil." Elrond greeted him for the third time that day. "The meeting went well, I do believe." He seated himself by Thranduil.

Thranduil nodded, not really caring much to discuss their day's activities. His green eyes watched as Erestor and Glorfindel seated themselves opposite of him.

"How fairs Legolas?" Elrond did not expect an answer from Thranduil, whose silence on the matter confirmed his assumption. But a downturn of long elvish lashes against soft alabaster skin conveyed to Elrond that Legolas had discussed his attraction to his father. Green eyes, clouded with emotion, blinked briefly with hurt before ice covered the orbs, rendering them unreadable, even to the strong insight that Elrond had.

Elrond knew Thranduil well, and knew that he would not allow Legolas to act on his feelings. The prim side of Thranduil would never return that sort of love.

"We depart for the Greenwood tomorrow." Thranduil said, and he closed his eyes again, as a stream of wind blew across Imladris, down into the gardens, rustling the soft leaves and moving  
their hair within it's crests. He felt sadness in his heart regarding the love that Glorfindel had found. A bittersweet ache swelled deep from within, but he did his best to dull it. He had to leave this valley, to escape so that he did not have to witness Glorfindel and Erestor's love.

"So soon?" Elrond questioned.

"I have been here long enough. The Greenwood calls to my soul. I need to return to my lands." Thranduil let his eyes flutter open, his smiling gaze rested on the new lovers.

"We will be sad to have you depart our valley, my dear friend." Glorfindel added. "My eternal gratitude for visiting me in one of my most darkest hours. I thank you for bringing your concern and care. Please know that your kindness and friendship means so much to me, and you helped heal my wounded soul."

"You can move me like no other, my dear Glorfindel." Thranduil let his gentle green eyes move to Erestor, before falling back on his once lover.

"Know that I only wish happiness and the best for you two." Thranduil ended his blessing with a genuine smile. "Now I must take my leave. I need to inform the Greenwood delegation of our departure." Thranduil then stood to leave.

"Thranduil." Elrond's voice stopped him. "Tonight we will hold a special banquet, one for which will celebrate our dear Glorfindel's recovery, our friendship with the Greenwood, and of all the good that there is in life."

Thranduil nodded, accepting the invitation before he left the three to themselves in the garden.

Elrond then too had to took his leave, needing to see to the banquet that they would have later that night. He left Erestor and Glorfindel alone to the gentleness of the late spring day.

\---------------------------------------

The banquet that night was joyful and table after table was filled with different fruits, vegetables and delicate desserts as befitting of any elven feast. The stars shone bright that night, twinkling like flaming candles in the sky. Ithil's glow cast the valley within it's beams, illuminating the people below.

Lindir led the minstrels in song. His long dark hair flowed down his back, mirroring the ripples of the melodies that rang from his lips. The twins sat on either side of Legolas, who unlike the last banquet, allowed the joy of the celebrations to ease his being, and he was for a change lighthearted and filled with joy. The three laughed and chatted as if they had no cares in the world, and as if they had been the best of friends all through their years.

Most everyone in Imladris was present that night, even Curumil regarded Glorfindel and Erestor, when he raised a toast at the sight of them together. His deep brown eyes twinkled, recalling the dream that Glorfindel had had so many nights ago, and he smiled at seeing that Glorfindel had indeed been able to break through the walls that held captive Erestor's heart captive.

He walked over to the pair, his friendly smile spread wide across his face. "My heart rejoices at seeing your strength as one with you again, Lord Glorfindel." He took a long drink of his wine, swirling the liquid in the cavern of his ancient mouth, savoring the sweet taste of the drink before turning his attention over to Erestor.

"And good evening, Erestor. You look most well this evening." He had been studying his long time acquaintance, noting the glow that seemed to emit from his core which told him that the two had finally accepted their.

Erestor smiled back, and both he and Glorfindel greeted him.

"Have you had any more dreams that I could assist you with Glorfindel?"

Curumil looked down into his wine glass, the liquid was gone and only the empty bottom greeted him back.

Glorfindel hugged Erestor close, letting his smile reveal all that was in his heart. "I have not, but should I ever, I promise to come seek your assistance again."

Erestor raised a curious eyebrow, a little amused at the alluded dream.

Curumil came closer to Erestor, having followed the tangents of his thought process, rambling on about their time in Lindon when Erestor was but an elfling, and of the work he did alongside his mother. Erestor listened on with amusement, as it was always the same old stories and chatter with Curumil. He gave an apologetic look to Glorfindel, who seemed engrossed with the history, taking great interest with learning just a little more about Erestor's past.

Curumil only stopped talking when he went to take another drink from his goblet, only recalling then that it was empty after no liquid poured out of it. He frowned, suddenly preoccupied with the wine instead of the pair of lovers and his tales of old.

"If you will excuse me," Curumil turned his steps towards the wine. "I need a refill it seems. It is not often that I let myself indulge in this sweet nectar and I had long forgotten just how wickedly delicious this drink can be." He inclined his head politely, excusing himself for another refill.

Glorfindel let his gentle laughter ring out. He had always held Curumil in the highest of regards and enjoyed his eccentricities.

"And just what dream would have you seek out Master Curumil for an interpretation?" Erestor let a playful teasing smile follow his question.

"Ah, just a dream about love." Glorfindel tried to keep a straight face, admitting to Erestor that he had sought advice from Curumil on that topic.

"A dream interpretation about love, say you?" Erestor tried to picture the conversation, but knew that Curumil was very wise with ever sound advice. It was Curumil who had served as tutor to Erestor, and it was he who had taught him all he knew about lore.

"Well, I could not go to you, now could I?" Glorfindel teased Erestor. "But from now on, I promise that I will have only you analyze my everything." He let a suggestive look cross his face.

"Ah, most certainly, and I shall give you a most thorough explanation and analysis, down to every minute detail."

"I look forward to that. How about tonight?" Glorfindel winked.

"Only if you feel up for it." Erestor seductively drank from his wine glass, keeping his gaze fixated Glorfindel.

Glorfindel felt his loins pull to fire. How he wanted to just grab Erestor right at that moment and make the sweetest of love to him over and over. But the party was just starting and as one of the guests of honor, he was bound to stay.

And as the guest of honor, Glorfindel found that others were making their way to him, engaging  
him in talk, expressing their joy that he was well. Soon he was apart from Erestor, who was now deep in conversation with the twins and Legolas.

As the night drew longer into its hours, Glorfindel found himself standing by Thranduil. He had just finished conversing with Gildor and with Curumil, and had strangely kept his distance from him all through the night. Glorfindel decided to seek him out, knowing that this was his last night in their valley.

"My friend, I really hate that you have to leave us so soon." Glorfindel frowned a little, letting his sadness shine transparent as he regarded Thranduil.

"I hate to leave as well, but I wish not to interfere or be in the way. But the stronger pull I feel to return to Greenwood is why I leave. My home calls to me."

"And how are you Thranduil?"

"As well as I can be, perplexed though." Thranduil was always forthcoming with Glorfindel, as he wasn't with anyone else.

"About Legolas? Did he confide in you?"

"He did." Distressed green eyes unveiled the hurt deep within Thranduil. "It is me who has driven him away. He has confused his love, and thinks that it is me that his heart desires and burns for."

"You?" Glorfindel was shocked to learn of this revelation.

"It is true. I told him what I deemed best, that he has my love as his father forever, but that I can not condone such a love. I do not feel the same tug that his heart does. I do not love him, like that. I may have hurt him with this truth, but I said what must be said. He will grow to understand this, with time."

"I trust your judgement Thranduil and I agree, he will accept what he can not have in time." He gave his friend a encouraging hug. With a smile, Glorfindel then changed the subject, giving Thranduil a taste of his own medicine for once.

"And tell me, Thranduil, will it take me almost dying again for me to see your face again?"

Thranduil smiled, the bond between his friend was special to him. "Please come to the Greenwood sometime, Glorfindel. Bring Erestor along. Have a romantic getaway if you will." Thranduil's mischievous green eyes twinkled, and impish smile spread across his face.

Glorfindel agreed, a visit to the Greenwood would be something that he and Erestor would have to do.

He let his eyes travel over to Erestor, suddenly wanting to be right back by his side. The look that Thranduil was giving him told him to go back to him, and he did just that.

And finally, it was just the two of them alone, standing on one Imladris' many balconies. The music from the party continued on in the distance, but to both, there were no other sounds but just that of each other. Glorfindel let the stars fill his eyes, holding Erestor close, who in turn gazed up at the stars with his lover.

"The stars have never seemed so bright. They shine like diamonds in the sky." He took Erestor's hand in his own.

"The stars do seem brighter tonight than on any other night I have seen before. I look forward to many nights sharing the stars with you."

They pair held each other, long into the night, under the blazing stars of the late spring night. And when finally the pull to retire brought them to their room, they found themselves in the deepest of embraces, sharing their love again, as if it were again their very first time.


	19. When It Is All Said and Done

The gathered party saw Thranduil and Legolas off, followed in flank by their Greenwood escort. The dawn was just breaking and a glorious sunrise had painted the sky in radiant colors to see them off.

Elladan and Elrohir, feeling pretty emotional with seeing their new friend and partner in crime leave, clutched tight each other's hands, feeling such gratitude that Legolas had given them the push and courage to accept their love. A bittersweet feeling still lingered in their hearts, and they hoped that perhaps, one day, Legolas could too find his soul-mate as well.

Elrond wondered and sincerely hoped that peace would find its way into both Thranduil's and Legolas' hearts. He knew that Thranduil had made his choice, and right or wrong, Elrond could not say.

He hoped for Legolas' sake that a distance would not come between them, for a light and life like Legolas had would be a said flame to lose. It brought him distress to think that he had only known rejection instead of receiving back the love he so desired.

'Someday you will.' Elrond breathed an elven blessing to Legolas.

Erestor and Glorfindel had gathered as well to see Thranduil and Legolas off. Although Thranduil had the strangest of ways with conducting himself, Erestor felt no ill will towards him, understanding that not so gentle shove that Thranduil had given him regarding his feelings towards Glorfindel.

'Glorfindel'. Erestor leaned into his lover's arm that had wound itself around his waist.

The two held onto each other, long after the departing elves had vanished into the woods, and their cohorts had gone to see to their days. The two held each other, watching the sun rise over the trees of the valley. Blue eyes peered down into grey eyes, and the two shared a smiled and a sensuous kiss.

Erestor was glad that he had not simply ignored his heart's desire. What a dance the two had taken in coming to know their love and finally accept it. Their dance had brought them through the peaks and valleys of emotions, until it had concluded with the sweetest of endings found with each other.

The rays of the sun drifted down from the sky and the gentlest of breezes blew the strains of their hair in the crests of its dance. The valley was waking and the silence of dawn was breaking with the calls of the birds and of the distant voices.

But the two did not head it, holding each other still, oblivious to it all.


End file.
